Curtindo a vida nem tão adoidado assim
by Hanyou-Girl-BR
Summary: Esta é uma história de puro humor, que procura não assassinar o Português e conta como uma pequena discussão na cabana da vovó Kaede pode mudar radicalmente a vida de várias pessoas, principalmente a de três garotos folgados. Atualizado, finalment
1. Mudança de vida

Olá, pessoas! Esta é minha primeira fanfic, e espero que gostem. É humorística, porque no momento não tenho uma criatividade machadiana para criar romances, hehehehehe. È bem engraçada, leiam e deixem reviews. ^-^

**Curtindo a vida nem tão adoidado assim**

**~*~*~*~*Encontros ~*~*~*~***

Miroku, em uma de suas andanças pela floresta, vê uma linda garota. Como sempre, ele vai atrás da menina. Quando a alcança, repara algo estranho, mas puxa conversa.

- Oi, como é seu nome?

- Oi, meu nome é Balta

- Que nome esquisito!

- É, fazer o que, minha mãe que colocou, já tentei mudar pra Claudete, mas não consegui...

- Não, mas Balta já é um nome ótimo!! *.*

- Pois é, mas você ainda não me disse seu nome....

- Ahhhh! É Miroku!!

Então, a partir daí, a conversa começou a render, e rendeu de tal maneira que Miroku chegou muito tarde em casa. InuYasha & cia já estavam preocupados.

**Sango****:** Onde você tava, seu pervertido?

**Miroku****:** Affe, eu sou inocente! Acontece que eu conheci uma pessoa muito interessante chamada Balta e a gente marcou um encontro!! :PPPPPPP

**InuYasha****:** Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

**Kagome****:** SENTA!

**InuYasha****:** Affff! Que que eu fiz agora, TUDO nessa casa sou eu, neeeem ¬¬ tô pensando seriamente em me mudar pra casa que meu pai me deixou de herança, antes agüentar o Sesshoumaru a vocês!! ¬¬´´´

**Kagome****:** SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

A essa altura, InuYasha já estava muito avariado e Kagome, com remorso, foi fazer os curativos dele, deixando Sango e Miroku sozinhos.

**Sango****:** Quem é esse ser possivelmente psicótico que aceitou sair com você, hein, Miroku?

**Miroku****:** Sua maldosa, ela não é psicótica, é tão normal quanto eu! u.u

**Sango****:** Isso explica tudo u.u´´

**Miroku****:** Você POR ACASO está me chamando de doido? ".

**Sango****:** Não, imagina! Só porque você é pervertido, burro, idiota, cretino e folgado não quer dizer que você seja doido tembém! ¬¬

**Miroku****:** Você ta é com inveja, devia é procurar um namorado pra ver se cura esse seu stress.

Miroku saiu correndo para seu quarto antes que Sango pudesse lhe acertar uma bumerangada.

_No dia seguinte..._

**Kagome****:** Sango, que barulho é esse??

**Sango****: **Me parece o Miroku....

**Kagome**** e Sango:** Cantando????????

Miroku estava no chuveiro do quintal, cantando todas as músicas de corno que conhecia enquanto tomava banho.

**InuYasha****:** Ele sim que deveria sentar, sabe que minhas lindas orelhas (aponta para suas orelhinhas fluffy n.n) são sensíveis!!

**Sango****:** Ai ai ai.... vocês apostam que ele leva um fora em quanto tempo??

**Shippou****:** Dez reais como ele leva um fora  em menos de cinco minutos!

**Kagome****:** Coitadinho!

**Miroku****:** Ehhhhhh! Pelo menos alguém me defende!

**Kagome****:** Aposto vinte como ele leva um fora em DEZ minutos! ^-^

**Miroku**: *CATAPLOFT*  @.@

**InuYasha****:** Bem feito! Eu aposto mais dez, junto com o Shippou!!

**Miroku****:** Vocês são uns mal amados!!! O InuYasha levou um chute da Kikyou e a Kagome ta enrolando ele faz uns 200 anos! Nenhuma menina quis o Shippou pra namorado, só queriam ele pra dublê de ursinho de pelúcia!! E a Kagome é uma amargurada que não chega nem aos pés da Kikyou! A Sango vai ficar pra titia!! FUI!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

****

**~*~*~*~*Desencantos ~*~*~*~***

_Algum tempo mais tarde, numa clareira..._

**Miroku****:** Oi, Balta, como vai você?? *.*

**Balta****:** Vou bem, Mirokuzinho querido, mas porque você se atrasou? ^-^

**Miroku****:** Acontece que eu moro com uns seres meio chatos, sabe, e eles não suportam ver a alegria alheia, então tive uma briga ¬¬´´´´´

**Balta****:** Ai, que horríiiiiiiivel!!

**Miroku****:** Mas nós temos muito o que conversar, não?? ^-~

**Balta****:** Sim, claro.....

_Na cabana da vovó Kaede....._

**InuYasha****:** Que absurdo, vocês viram do que aquele houshi pervertido me chamou???? Disse que eu fui descartado!! ¬¬

**Kagome****:** E por um acaso não foi não, InuYasha?? ¬¬´´

**InuYasha****:** Não!! "." Você sabe muito bem que aquilo foi um mal-entendido causado pelo Naraku, e que se não fosse por aquele @#?=&%#$ eu ainda estaria com ela!! U.U´´´

**Kagome****:** Seu boca suja!!! "."  SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

**InuYasha****:** Agora chega!!! Eu não faço nada e sempre sou castigado!! Porque vocês duas não descontam o stress no Miroku ou no Shippou?? Só eu, tudo eu!! ¬¬

**Sango****:** Vocês duas?? Mas eu não te fiz nada!!!

**InuYasha****:** Fez sim, você deu apoio moral pra essa daí (apontando para a Kagome) me bater, e não fez nada para impedir!!!

**Sango****:** ¬¬´´´´´´´´ Seu cara de cachorro!!

**Kagome**: SENTA! Seu mal-agradecido!!

**InuYasha****:** E eu devia ser agradecido porque, por apanhar de vocês??

**Sango****:** Não, devia ser agradecido por nós aturarmos você!

**InuYasha****:** Pois não precisam mais aturar!! Vou embora daqui e é agora!!

**Kagome****:** E você vai morar embaixo de que ponte? Porque até onde eu saiba você não tem casa. U.U

**InuYasha****:** Tenho sim!! A casa que meu pai me deixou de herança!!

**Sango****:** A casa que ele TE deixou? Essa casa não era sua e do seu irmão não??

**InuYasha****:** É, mas é minha também, oras! U.U´´´´´

**Kagome****:** Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuah! Duvido que você consiga morar ao menos dois dias sob o mesmo teto que o Sesshoumaru!

**Sango****:** E eu duvido que ele _deixe_ você morar lá! 

**InuYasha****:** Pois vai ter que deixar, que a casa é minha também!!

**Kagome****:** Tá, pois vá lá morar com ele, quem sabe os dois acabam se matando e o mundo fica livre dessas duas mazelas!

Nesse momento ouvem-se gritos do lado de fora da cabana.

**Miroku****:** NUNCA mais chegue perto de mim sua aberração da natureza!!

**Balta****:** Seu bruto! Você partiu meu coração!!

**Miroku**: Eu vou partir é a sua cara se você não sair daqui logo!!

_Cinco minutos mais tarde, na cabana da vovó Kaede....._

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, quer dizer mesmo que a tal de Balta era _o_ Baltazar?? 

**Miroku****:** Era sim, não sei como pude ser enganado desse jeito!

**Sango****:** Pois acho muito pouco, pra aprender a não correr atrás de todo rabo de saia que te aparece. U.U

**Kagome****:** A Sango tem razão, que te sirva de lição por ter dito aquilo com a gente.

**InuYasha****:** Pois eu perdôo o Miroku! Ele é tão vítima de vocês duas quanto eu!

**Miroku****:** Isso aí, não agüento mais vocês duas no meu pé!

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, você quer ir morar comigo em outro local longe dessas duas histéricas?

**Miroku****:** Claro, onde é??

**InuYasha****:** Lá no castelo das Terras do Oeste

**Miroku****:** Mas não é o Sesshoumaru que mora lá não?

InuYasha explica toda a história da herança para Miroku.

**Miroku****:** Feito! Vamos rumo ao nosso castelo!!

**Shippou****:** É isso aí, vamos lá!!

**Kagome****:** Shippou, pensei que você quisesse ficar com a gente! ¬¬

**Shippou****:** Querer eu quero, mas lá deve ser muito mais chique e a comida deve ser melhor que a de vocês duas. 

**~*~*~*~* Nova casa *~*~*~*~*__**

_Duas horas depois, em frente ao Castelo das Terras do Oeste..._

**InuYasha****:** Abre esse portão que eu quero entrar na _minha_ casa!! 

**Miroku****:** É abre logo que o InuYasha não vai gostar que os convidados dele fiquem esperando, e vai demitir todos vocês! 

**Soldado:** Quem é você?

**InuYasha****:** Eu sou o InuYasha, meio-irmão daquela coisa que atende pelo nome de Sesshoumaru, e a casa é _minha_ também! 

**Soldado:** É, você tem razão, senhor InuYasha, seu pai deixou bem claro no testamento que o castelo era dos dois, e ninguém pode mudar isso. Entre.

**InuYasha****:** E esses dois são meus convidados, e devem ser tratados muito bem.

**Soldado:** Sim, senhor.

InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou entram pelo castelo que tem 200 hectares.

**Shippou****:** Nossa, é chique mesmo!

**Miroku****:** Com certeza, a comida deve ser boa também!

InuYasha ordenou aos criados que levassem as malas para os quartos, enquanto eles faziam um tour pelo castelo.

**Jaken****:** Esssssssssssspere, você não pode subir aí, é muito perigosssssssss.......... urgh!

InuYasha havia pego Jaken pela gola do kimono.

**InuYasha****:** Oi sapo feioso, o que acha do jardim da _minha_ casa? 

**Jaken****:** Ssssssua casa?

**InuYasha****:** Sim, _minha_ casa, ou você esqueceu que esse castelo também é _meu_?

**Jaken****:** ..........

**InuYasha****:** Não posso acreditar que enquanto o desgraçado do meu irmão vivia aqui na maior mordomia eu morava na cabana da Kaede. Felizmente isso agora mudou e vim assumir meu lugar de direito!.

**Jaken****:** Sssseu lugar de direito é lá no estábulo, sssseu _meio-youkai_! 

InuYasha começa a bater no pobre (pobre? Será que ele é tão inocente assim nessa história?) Jaken quando alguém lhe dá um forte chute nas canelas.

**Rin****:** Você não pode fazer isso com o senhor Jaken!!

**InuYasha** (segurando Rin pelo cinto do kimono): E quem é você?? O.O

**Rin****:** Eu sou a Rin e você é um feioso (mostra a língua para InuYasha).

**InuYasha** (soltando Rin)**:** Pois agora eu moro aqui também, e você não deveria ser mal educada comigo porque eu sou muito legal e.......

**Shippou****:** Aiiiiiiiiiiiii, me solta, ta doendo!!

**Rin****:** Ai, que texugo bonitinho, é tão bom de apertar... ^-^

**Shippou****:** É _raposa_ ¬¬....aiiii, me solta!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Rin, solte o kitsune.

**Rin**(correndo feito uma louca em volta do Sesshoumaru)**: **Certo ^-^

**InuYasha****:** Ah, _querido_ irmão, que bom que você é sensato. Como já sabe que agora eu moro aqui e não pode me expulsar, tenta me agradar, ahn? 

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não seja idiota ¬¬ Não quero agradar você, é que esse kitsune imundo pode causar alergia à Rin u.u

**InuYasha****:** Ele não é um kitsune imundo!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Se ele for tão_ limpo_ quanto você, ele __ um kitsune imundo u.u  

**InuYasha****:** Eu sou limpo!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Quantos banhos você tomou hoje? 

**InuYasha****:** Bom, eh.. nenhum, eu só tomo banho aos sábados ^-^

**Miroku****:** *CATAPLOFT*

**Sesshoumaru****:** Viu só, _irmãozinho_, como você é _limpinho_? U.U 

**InuYasha****:** Ora seu.....

**Miroku****:** Não briguem ^-^´´´´´´´´

**Sesshoumaru****:** Eu não brigo com meio-youkais u.u

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬'''''''''

**Miroku****:** Bem, é melhor a gente ir se alojar nos nossos quartos né, InuYasha? Vamos, gente!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Em todo o caso.... InuYasha, eu concordo plenamente que você têm direito de morar nessa casa..

**InuYasha****:** u_u

**Sesshoumaru****:** Mas isso _não quer dizer_ que você vá se alojar nos melhores aposentos. U.U

**InuYasha****:** O QUÊEEEEEEE?

**Jaken****:** É isssssssso aí. Nenhuma das trezentas páginassss do tessstamento do sssssssseu pai fala nada ssobre você ocupar os melhoresssssss aposentossss!

***~*~*~*~* O puxadinho *~*~*~*~***

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Seu sapo nojento e desgraçado, eu vou te quebrar....

**Jaken****:** Continuando, aqui diz que sssssssse o meio-youkai do InuYasha ou um dosssss amigos dele executar _qualquer_ agresssssssssssão contra os criadosss ou outross moradoresssss, o senhor Sesssshoumaru tem todo o direito de expulsá-los daqui a pontapésss. PPPPP

**Sesshoumaru****:** U.U Isso mesmo, Jaken, pode levar as malas desse _ser da natureza_ lá pra aquele puxadinho 2x2 que tem perto do estábulo.

**InuYasha****:** Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado, você me paga por isso ò_ó!!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Pode ir se divertir com o houshi tarado e com o kitsune imundo lá no seu puxadinho, _meio-youkai_, hahahahahahah! Rin, vamos, a sua professora de francês já deve ter chegado, você precisa ser uma pessoa instruída, pra não ficar perambulando por aí sem rumo como uns e outros, totalmente ignorantes u.u.

**Shippou****:** Isso foi com a gente.....? ¬¬

**Miroku****:** Nãaaaaaaao, Shippou, deve ter sido com o Naraku, veja só.... ¬¬

_Na cabana da vovó Kaede......_

**Kagome****:** Nossa, será que eu fui muito má com o InuYasha?? T.T

**Sango****:** Que nada, eles foram embora porque quiseram, aposto que enquanto a gente ta aqui

se lamentando, eles estão lá na maior mordomia, comendo do bom e do melhor! ".

**Kagome****:** É verdade, enquanto aqui só tem arroz com ovo, porque o esfomeado do InuYasha comeu todo o ramen que restava! ¬¬

_No Castelo das Terras do Oeste, na hora do jantar..._

**Criado:** Pode se sentir a vontade, senhor.

**InuYasha****:** Pode deixar comigo!

Nesse momento, InuYasha e Shippou começam a comer feito desesperados, como se não vissem comida há séculos. Miroku procurava um bom local para esconder a cara, de tanta vergonha que estava. Sesshoumaru olhava para os dois com seu pior olhar de desprezo, quando Rin fez uma pergunta.

**Rin****:** Senhor Sesshoumaru, posso comer igual ao InuYasha??? É bem mais rápido....

**Sesshoumaru****:** Viu só, sua anta, agora você está dando mau exemplo para a menina! ¬¬

**InuYasha****: **Eu não! Nhoc, nhoc nhoc.... Ela quer me imitar por que quer.. nhac nhac nhac nhac....

**Rin**(fazendo aquela cara super fofa de chibi pidão)**:** Posso, senhor Sesshoumaru, poooooooooooooosso?? 

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não, Rin, você tem que comer como os adultos u.u

**Rin****:** Mas o InuYasha __ adulto!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Mas eu me refiro aos adultos _civilizados_.

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬ 

**Shippou****:** Bah, a gente tem que se sentir a vontade!

**Rin****:** Mas eu _não me sinto_ a vontade com você cuspindo comida no meu kimono o tempo todo! 

**InuYasha****:** E eu também não me sinto a vontade sendo obrigado a comer olhando pra essa cara horrível que tem o Sesshoumaru! Desse jeito vou ter indigestão, ele deveria ser proibido de fazer as refeições junto de outras pessoas u.u****

**Sesshoumaru****:** ¬¬''''''' Pois eu me sentiria muito feliz se você tivesse uma indigestão, e ficaria mais feliz ainda se essa indigestão te matasse!!

***~*~*~*~* O houshi pervertido *~*~*~*~***

Nessa hora, quando a discussão parecia bem acalorada, ouvem-se gritos vindos da cozinha.

**Shippou****:** Cadê o Miroku?

**InuYasha****:** Não sei, acho que ele não quis esperar a sobremesa..... o.o

**Sesshoumaru****:** Que gritos são esses?

**Rin****:** Affe, deve ser a cozinheira que viu outro rato, já disse pra ela colocar veneno....ah sim, não podemos colocar veneno porque o nariz do senhor Sesshoumaru é sensível ^-^. Em todo o caso, deveríamos comprar um gato, pra fazer um combate natural contra esses camundongos, há entre eles uma relação muito forte de predatismo.... ^-^. Bom, vou ver o que é....

**InuYasha****:** Êta menina pra falar difícil..... @.@

**Sesshoumaru****:** Ela não tem culpa de _voc_ ser ignorante u.u

Enquanto InuYasha pensava numa resposta a altura do desaforo do seu irmão, Rin chega correndo na sala de jantar, com uma expressão que era um misto de riso e constrangimento.

**Shippou****:** E então, mataram o rato?

**Rin****:** É que não tem nenhum rato lá...

**InuYasha****:** então que gritos são esses?

**Rin****:** É que aquele seu amigo, como é mesmo o nome dele?

**InuYasha****:** Miroku.

**Rin****: **Ah, sim, então, o Miroku ele, bem..... ele e a cozinheira, como vou dizer...estão _se amassando _lá na cozinha, se é que vocês me entendem.... daí acho que a cozinheira se empolgou e gritou....

**Sesshoumaru****:** Rin, e você _viu_ a cena?? O.O

**Rin****:** Aha, acho que eles querem copular, quem sabe podem gerar até descendentes.

Nesse momento, todos, menos a Rin (o Sesshoumaru mandou que a babá dela a levasse para o quarto) entraram na cozinha, e presenciaram a cena horripilante.

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, que pouca vergonha seu safado, já agarrando a cozinheira???

**Sesshoumaru****:** Gertrudes, que vergonha!! Você fazendo isso na minha casa, sabendo que tem crianças!! De agora em diante você vai trabalhar na ordenha! É uma influência muito negativa para a Rin, coitada, deve ter ficado traumatizada! E você, seu houshi pervertido, se eu flagrar você novamente fazendo isso, te expulso portão afora ò.ó!!!!!!

Depois que o Sesshoumaru saiu, os três ficaram sozinhos na cozinha.

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, que vergonha!!

**Shippou****:** É mesmo, você passou aquele tempão todo fora e não conseguiu nada, que vergonha!

PLAFT! PLEFT! POW! TOC! PUM!

**IuYasha****:** E isso é pra você aprender a não falar mais indecências, Shippou!! ".

**Shippou****:** T.T

Antes que o Shippou pudesse argumentar alguma coisa, Jaken entra na cozinha.

**Jaken****:** Já ssssssão 10:00h, essssssssstá na hora de vocêsssssss irem para o puxadinho.

**InuYasha****:** certo,certo... ¬¬''''''''

Eles andaram cerca de meia hora para chegar ao puxadinho, que era realmente muito próximo do estábulo (se não fosse um anexo deste). Lá só tinha uma cama de solteiro e dois colchonetes de 4cm de espessura. Então começou uma briga acirrada para ver que ficaria com a cama, mas quando eles resolveram tirar zerinho-ou-um o Miroku acabou ganhando.

***~*~*~*~* Minha Tetsusaiga por um banheiro *~*~*~*~***

**Shippou****:** Isso não é justo, o Miroku dá o maior vexame com a empregada e ainda vai dormir na cama ¬¬

**Miroku****:** O vexame não tem nada a ver com isso. 

**Shippou****:** Mas a cama deveria ser minha, que sou criança!! Esse colchonete de 4cm é horrível ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** A cama deveria ser minha, que sou mais velho!

**Miroku****:** Mudando de assunto, cadê o banheiro??

**Shippou****:** Eu ouvi o Jaken dizer que era aquele matinho ali... ¬¬'''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Affe, que humilhação!! Dormir no puxadinho fedido ainda vai, mas usar o matinho como banheiro já é demais!!! Pois agora _eu_ digo que nosso banheiro vai ser aquele de hóspedes lá do segundo andar!! (no térreo ficavam as dependências de empregados, a cozinha, a sala de jantar, a sala de estar, a sala de música e a sala de leitura. No segundo andar ficavam todos os 20 quartos e a biblioteca, e no terceiro andar ficava o terraço com uma varanda própria para tomar chá. Nossa, que casa grande! ^-^) 

InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou se dirigiram ao castelo.

**Miroku****:** Affe, como pobre sofre! Mais meia hora de caminhada ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** Não reclama, Miroku! É a caminhada ou usar o matinho como banheiro pelo resto da vida! ¬¬

Quando os três chagaram ao castelo, já passava da meia-noite, e Miroku estava exausto.

**InuYasha****:** Abram esta porta agora!!!!!

**Guarda:** O que você quer aqui??

**InuYasha****:** Eu quero usar o banheiro da _minha_ casa!! 

**Guarda:** Espere só um momento!

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru aparece na sacada, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

**Sesshoumaru****:** InuYasha, o Jaken por acaso esqueceu de lhe comunicar que seu banheiro é o matinho que fica 1,5m a esquerda do estábulo?? E, só para lembrar, vocês que deverão limpar a sujeira do seu "banheiro", porque eu não quero meu jardim sujo! Se bem que aquilo já faz parte do estábulo mesmo.....

**InuYasha****:** Pois fique você sabendo que aquele matinho não é um banheiro!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Pois meus cavalos e meu dragão usam os matinhos como banheiro e nunca reclamaram u.u

**InuYasha****:** Seu cretino ¬¬ pois eu pensei que eles usassem a _sua_ cabeça como banheiro, me surpreende que eles prefiram o matinho.. ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru****:** Ora seu hanyou...pois fique sabendo que você não vai usar nenhum banheiro desta casa enquanto eu for vivo!!

Depois disso, Sesshoumaru fechou todas as janelas e portas, de modo que os pobres coitados ficaram totalmente do lado de fora, sendo obrigados a voltar pro puxadinho.

**Miroku****:** Parabéns, viu InuYasha!! Graças à sua pessoa nós estamos sem banheiro!! ¬¬

**Shippou****:** Nós não estamos sem banheiro, nós temos o matinho....

**Miroku****:** To falando de um banheiro decente! A culpa é sua, InuYasha!

**InuYasha****:** Minha porque??

**Miroku****:** Se você não tivesse falado que os cavalos usam a cabeça do Sesshoumaru como banheiro talvez ele até tivesse deixado a gente usar!!

**InuYasha****:** É mais fácil chover Kikyou por aí!! Ele nunca ia deixar a gente usar, você sabe que ele é mau, ele é o vilão do anime! 

**Miroku****:** Não quero saber, mas ele já tem muitas fãs! Se a gente pedisse....

**InuYasha****:** Miroku!!! O.O

**Miroku****:** Que foi??

**InuYasha****:** Por que você não pede pra Gertrudes, talvez ela deixe a gente usar o banheiro de empregada dela!!!

**Miroku****: **InuYasha, você não é tão anta assim!! *-*

**Shippou****:** Vamos voltar!!

**Miroku****:** @#$%&*#$!! Se eu tiver que fazer esse caminho de novo.... ¬¬'''''''

**InuYasha****:** Seu boca suja! ¬¬ Vamos atrás da Quadrúpede!

**Miroku****: **É Gertrudes, e quadrúpede é você!! ".

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, você tem muita sorte de eu não saber o que é um quadrúpede, mas quando eu descobrir.... PPPPPPPPPP

Quando chegaram ao castelo, foram procurar Gertrudes no andar térreo. Ela cedeu de bom grado seu banheiro para os três tomarem um banho.

**Shippou****:** Affe, tomar um banho tão gostoso pra depois ir dormir naquele quase-estábulo fedorento....

**InuYasha****:** Não reclama, Shippou!

***~*~*~*~* Uma nova aliada *~*~*~*~***

_Na manhã seguinte, na sala de jantar do Castelo das Terras do Oeste...._

Sesshoumaru e Rin já estavam sentados à mesa do café quando os garotos chegaram.

**Rin****:** Bom dia, InuYasha-sama.

**InuYasha****:** Bom dia, até que enfim alguém educado nessa casa!

**Miroku****:** Por que só ele ganha bom dia? Eu também não sou gente não, é? ¬¬

**Rin****:** Não, você é um pervertido u.u!

**Criado:** O que os senhores querem para o café?

**Miroku****:** Passa tudo o que tiver!

**InuYasha****:** É isso aí, depois de dormir naquele colchonete de 4cm tenho que repor minhas energias! 

**Rin****:** Vocês gostaram do matinho? 

**Shippou****:** Claro que sim, adoramos! ¬¬

**Rin****:** Eu pedi pro Senhor Sesshoumaru deixar vocês no quarto de hóspedes, ele já estava providenciando tudo, mas aí  eu presenciei aquela quase-copulação ontem e ele disse que vocês são influências perniciosas para mim.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Isso mesmo! Eu tive que explicar pra ela o que o houshi estava fazendo!! ¬¬''''''''''''''' Você me paga, InuYasha!

**Shippou****:** Ta vendo, Miroku???? Graças a você estamos sem banheiro e no puxadinho! Que droga! Aquele colchonete me deixou quebrado! 

**InuYasha****:** Isso é porque o dragão dessa pessoa aí (aponta para o Sesshoumaru) não amanheceu tentando usar vocês como banheiro ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''

Após o café, InuYasha & cia foram passear pelo jardim, enquanto Sesshoumaru ia deixar Rin na escola (ele ficava lá até que ela saísse).

**Shippou****:** Que bola fora, Miroku! A gente quase ganha aposentos decentes e você estraga tudo!

**Miroku****:** E eu lá sabia que a besta do Sesshoumaru ia dar aposentos decentes pra gente? Pensei que ele nos odiasse!

**InuYasha****:** E odeia, sua mula! ¬¬''''' Ele só ia fazer isso porque a menina pediu...

**Miroku****:** O.O

**Shippou****:** Que foi, Miroku?

**Miroku****:** O Sesshoumaru faz tudo que a Rin pede, não é?

**InuYasha****:** É sim, por quê?

**Miroku****:** Se nós ficássemos amigos dela....

**InuYasha****:** Ela poderia interceder por nós... *-*

**Shippou****:** E o Sesshoumaru não vai poder negar!

**InuYasha****:** SIIIIM! 

***~*~*~*~* A frustração *~*~*~*~***

Depois do almoço, InuYasha e Miroku (Shippou estava passando mal por ter comido muita torta de chocolate) foram procurar Rin. Acharam-na escrevendo alguma coisa na varanda do terceiro andar. 

**InuYasha****:** Oi Rin! A gente pode sentar aqui??

**Rin****:** Pode u.u''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** Você ta com raiva da gente? É por causa da cena de ontem??

**Rin****:** Não estou com raiva de vocês. U.U'''''''''''' Acontece que vão me despachar pra Londres.

**InuYasha****:** O quê?????????????????

**Miroku****:** Rinzinha, espera só um pouquinho que a gente já volta, viu n.n''''''''''''''''''

_Um pouco longe da mesa....._

**Miroku****:** Que droga, nossa única chance de levar uma vida decente nessa casa vai pra Londres!!! ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Mas porque ela iria para Londres??????

**Miroku****:** Sei lá, vamos perguntar!

_De volta à mesa..._

**Miroku****:** Então, porque você vai pra Londres?

**Rin****:** Pra me civilizar! ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Pra se civilizar?? O.O Mas eu acho você uma criança tão educada ^_______^.

**Rin****:** Mas a Srta. Yuka não acha ¬¬'''''''''''' Ela disse pro Sesshoumaru-sama que eu sou uma praga, que tenho que me civilizar, que lá no colégio de freiras eu vou aprender bons modos, que vou voltar como uma pessoa decente, afinal 8 anos lá não são nada, passa rápido, apesar de não irem me visitar porque  lá é no outro lado do mundo, mas vão mandar presentes no meu aniversario e as freiras vão cuidar de mim...

**InuYasha****:** O.O E quem é essa Yuka???

**Rin****:** É a noiva do Sesshoumaru-sama, ela é a condessa das terras do Leste, uma verdadeira praga! Mas não digam a ele que eu disse isso. ^^''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** Nossa, quem diria que aquela praga tem uma noiva..... mas enfim, quando você vai??

**Rin****:** Amanhã. Isso é um absurdo, estão se livrando de mim!!

***~*~*~*~* A idéia brilhante (será tão brilhante assim?) de InuYasha *~*~*~*~***

_Momentos depois, no largo do castelo:_

**Miroku****:** Que droga! E agora, o que a gente faz??

**InuYasha****:** Tive uma idéia brilhante! *-* Miroku, vamos passar oito anos na moleza!

**Miroku****:** Do que você está falando?? O.o

**InuYasha****:** Espera que você vai ver *-*!!

_Após essa breve conversa, InuYasha entra no escritório de Sesshoumaru_.

**InuYasha****:** Fluffy, por favor pare de se agarrar com essa oxigenada e vamos conversar! E depois ainda fala do Miroku! ¬¬

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não me chame de Fluffy! ¬¬''''''' E respeite a minha noiva! O que você quer, hanyou?

**InuYasha****:** Você vai despachar a Rin pra Londres, certo?

**Sesshoumaru****:** Certo, eu preciso de férias para curtir meu casamento! u.u

**Yuka****:** E a Rin precisa de educação! É muito metida!

**InuYasha****:** Mas você sabe que lá é muito perigoso? Que tem piratas? Que ela pode morrer?? Sabe? Sabe??

**Sesshoumaru****:** Eu não tinha pensado nisso.... então é melhor ela ficar por aqui mesmo u.u

**Yuka****:** NÃO! Ela tem que ir!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Você está querendo que a Rin morra?? ".

**Yuka****:** Sim, quer dizer... claro que não! Mas ela tem que estudar lá! É o melhor colégio que existe!

**InuYasha****:** Seus problemas acabaram! Se me pagarem um salário de guarda-costas, eu posso ficar lá com ela, protejo de todos os perigos.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Até que não é má idéia, hanyou.....

**Yuka****:** Que nada! É uma ótima idéia!!

**InuYasha****:** Tenho que levar o Miroku e o Shippou como ajudantes, você tem que pagar a eles também!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Ora seu.......... ¬¬''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Mas se você quiser que a Rin morra estraçalhado por um pirata ou atropelada por um dragão desembestado......

**Sesshoumaru****:** Certo, certo, eu pago! Seu mercenário! ¬¬''''''''''''''''' Yuka, compre a passagem deles pro navio que sai amanhã.

**Yuka****:** Claro que sim!! 

****

***~*~*~*~*~*  Final ou simplesmente um novo começo? *~*~*~*~*~***

_No dia seguinte, no cais do porto de Nagasaki_

**Yuka****:** Adeus Rin, até daqui a oito anos e dois meses! \o/

**Rin****:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''' Até!

**Sesshoumaru****:** InuYasha, não esqueça pra que você e esses dois estão sendo pagos.

**Miroku****:** Claro que não, a gente não vai esquecer! ^-^ Vamos cuidar muito bem dela!

**Rin****:** Sesshoumaru-sama, onde está nosso navio?

**Sesshoumaru****:** Está aí, Rin. A Yuka disse que essa companhia, apesar de não parecer, é muito boa.

Rin olha, em choque, para um navio caindo aos pedaços, e repara que na passagem pergunta se você deixa herdeiros.

**Shippou****:** Caraca, será que a gente chega vivo lá??? @.@

**Rin:** T.T

**InuYasha:** .................

**Sesshoumaru****:** Adeus, até daqui a oito anos!!

**Yuka****:** Aproveitem a viagem na classe econômica!!!!

**Miroku****:** Classe econômica? O.O

**Rin****:** Ela quer me matar antes que eu chegue lá!! ¬¬'''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Lá vamos nós rumo ao Ocidente! Em condições não muito boas ^-^'''''''''.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

InuYasha, Miroku, Rin e Shippou se dirigem à classe econômica do navio. Sesshoumaru e Yuka viajam em lua-de-mel. Jaken fica responsável pelo castelo. Kagome e Sango nem suspeitam da viagem dos amigos. Kikyou ainda não apareceu. Será que ainda vai aparecer? Shippou crescerá? O que Kagome e Sango farão quando descobrirem a viagem dos meninos? Rin vai querer se vingar de Fluffy por tê-la abandonado? Yuka vai conseguir matar nossos amigos? Eles chegarão vivos naquele navio caindo aos pedaços? Não perca a continuação desta incrível história (ainda bem que a autora é humilde, né? Heheheeh). 


	2. Os caminhos tortuosos da mudança

**Oi gente! Depois de um bom tempo, aqui vai a continuação da fic. Espero que gostem, pois este capítulo é mais como uma fase de transição na história. Deixem reviews! -  **

**Boa leitura!**

O porto de Ngasaki estava abarrotado de gente, e os quatro coitados mal conseguiram entrar no navio-sucata.

**Miroku****:** Idéia brilhante, hein, InuYasha? Oito anos de mordomia, né? To sabendo! ¬¬'''''''''' Se a gente chegar vivo lá eu prometo que pego o primeiro navio de volta!

**InuYasha****:** Não reclama, Miroku, que você já ganhou um adiantamento bem polpudo, não foi não? ¬¬'''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** E de que me adianta esse dinheiro se eu não vou estar vivo pra gastar, sua anta????? "." Essa geringonça vai afundar antes de nós sairmos dos mares do Japão!!

**Rin****:** Fiquem quietos, quando vocês gritam o navio balança T.T

**Shippou****:** Ai meu Deus, eu sou tão novo para morrer!! T.T

Enquanto gritavam, o navio zarpava, e eles procuravam suas cabines da classe econômica.

**Rin****:** Moça, onde fica a classe econômica?

**Recepcionista:** Ah, classe econômica, deixe-me ver... sim, fica lá no compartimento de carga -

**InuYasha****:** Compartimento de carga?? Eu não vou aceitar isso!!

**Recepcionista:** Se estiverem achando ruim podem viajar na classe ultra econômica, que fica pendurada nos mastros u.u

**Miroku****:** Pensando bem a gente vai nessa mesmo -''''''''''''' Onde fica?

**Recepcionista:** No terceiro piso inferior, vocês vão ficar na seção de carga leve, junto com os móveis u.u

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_No compartimento para cargas leves_

**Shippou****:** Até que não é tão ruim, pelo menos não é fedido que nem o puxadinho u.u

**Miroku****:** É, mas no puxadinho pelo menos tinha os colchonetes de 4cm, e aqui não tem nada. T.T Vamos ter que dormir no chão.

**InuYasha****:** E eu que reclamava do puxadinho! Agora estou com saudades de lá! T.T

**Rin****:** Ai que saudades da minha cama de dossel com colchão king size e do meu ofurô de um metro e meio de diâmetro!! T.T

**Miroku****:** Nossa, acho que ela vai sentir isso mais que nós.

**InuYasha****:** Nós pelo menos somos acostumados à esculhambação u.u

**Shippou****:** Falando nisso onde fica o banheiro?? O.O

**Miroku****:** ........... não quero nem pensar!

_No Japão Feudal_

**Sango****:** Kagome, você não acha melhor nós irmos atrás deles? Já faz um mês que foram embora e ainda não deram notícia!

**Kagome****:** Você tem razão, vamos lá no castelo do Sesshoumaru, eles devem estar lá.

_No Castelo do Oeste_

**Kagome****:** Onde estão InuYasha e Miroku??

**Jaken****:** Deixe-me ver, a essa hora e levando em conta o estado do navio em que eles foram, já devem estar embaixo d´água, mas não sei precisar o local u.u

**Sango****:** O.O

**Kagome****:** Partiram? Como assim partiram????

O Jaken então demorou uma meia hora para explicar, com todos os detalhes, o que tinha acontecido a InuYasha e Miroku.

**Kagome****:** Não acredito!! Como eles puderam fazer isso sem nos informar??

**Sango****:** Tinha que ser o desgraçado do Miroku! Por mulher e dinheiro ele faz tudo ¬¬'''''''''

_20 dias depois, no Cabo das Tormentas (extremo sul que contorna a África)_

**Shippou****:** InuYasha, adivinha quem eu vi na primeira classe??

**InuYasha****:** Não faço a mínima, Shippou!

**Shippou****:** O Pai Raimundo, InuYasha! -

**Miroku****:** E quem é esse?

**InuYasha****:** É, e o que nós temos a ver com ele?

**Shippou****:** Seus burros! ¬¬ Pai Raimundo é um grande macumbeiro capaz de prever o futuro!! -

**Miroku****:** E daí?

**Shippou****:** E daí que se ele soubesse que essa espelunca iria afundar não teria entrado!!!

**InuYasha****:** Shippou, não é que seus argumentos tem alguma fundamentação?? -

**Rin****:** Isso de prever o futuro é uma mentira. ¬¬ Quem acredita nisso é idiota. U.U

**InuYasha****:** ò.ó Pois saiba que eu acredito! Se o Pai Raimundo está aqui é porque o navio não vai afundar!!

Quando Miroku, InuYasha e Shippou estavam pulando como uns idiotas para comemorar a notícia, o navio começou a balançar violentamente.

**Rin****:** E aí, cadê o Pai Raimundo?? ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** É apenas uma tormenta u.u Já já passa.

Nesse momento o navio bateu em algum objeto, e o compartimento de carga foi avariado. A água estava entrando por um buraco de aproximadamente 80cm de diâmetro.

**Shippou****:** E agora, e agora? T.T Vamos morrer! Socorro!!

**Miroku****:** " Kami-Sama, perdoai todos os meus pecados e me mande para o paraíso. Se puder, por favor, mande o desgraçado do Fluffy pro inferno que a culpa disso tudo é dele e do InuYasha....

**InuYasha****:** Cala a boca e ajuda aqui, Miroku, a água já está dando nos joelhos!!

_Dois dias depois..._

**Recepcionista:** Como vocês ainda estão vivos mesmo com aquele buraco no casco? Pensei que já tivessem morrido afogados! U.u

**InuYasha****:** Pois saiba que não, sua %$#=&#!!! ¬¬'''''''''''

**Miroku****:** É, nos descobrimos que se alguém sentar no buraco dá pra tapar!

**Rin****:** É, o problema é que seu traseiro fica do lado de fora e os peixes o mordem  ¬¬'''''

**Shippou****:** Mas nós fizemos escalas de quem vai ficar tapando o buraco. A cada duas horas a gente troca. U.U

**InuYasha****: **E ainda descobrimos que dá pra usar o buraco como banheiro, cai tudo dentro do mar u.u

**Recepcionista:** Nesse caso vou embora.

**InuYasha****:** Vai embora nada, eu quero reclamar da comida, é uma droga!

**Rin****:** Pois é, eu nem consigo comer, ainda bem que trouxe um estoque bom de comida de casa.

**Miroku****:** Sua horrível! "." E nem divide com a gente!!

**Rin****:** Mas se eu dividir com vocês vai acabar!! Mas se quiserem eu dou chocolate -

**Miroku****:** Agora é outra coisa -

**Recepcionista:** Pois os cachorros da primeira classe nunca reclamaram da comida u.u

**InuYasha****:** Que absurdo!! Nós comemos a comida dos cachorros da primeira classe??????

**Recepcionista:** Sim, e eles, que são exigentes, nunca reclamaram. Portanto, vocês também não têm o direito de reclamar!

**InuYasha****:** Ora sua....

**Rin****:** InuYasha, não levante daí, se você sair a água vai começar a entrar! O.O

**InuYasha****:** É mesmo, esqueci que é meu turno de tapar o buraco - Mas da próxima você vai ver, sua recepcionista fajuta!! ¬¬

_Três meses depois, no porto de Londres......_

**Miroku****:** Aleluia chegamos!! Meu traseiro já estava doendo de tanto ficar sentado naquele buraco!

**Rin****:** E os peixes ficavam me mordendo o tempo todo!

**InuYasha****:** Quem mandou você ter um popozão?

**Rin****:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Shippou****:** Onde fica o colégio em que você vai estudar?

**Rin****:** Não sei, mas acho que fica do outro lado da cidade, e vamos ter que ir a pé pra lá.

**Miroku****:** É, porque o desgraçado do Fluffy não nos deu nenhum centavo para as despesas do percurso, e do meu dinheiro eu não vou gastar!!

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, que vergonha, você vai deixar a coitada da menina andar a pé, seu sovina?? ¬¬

**Miroku****:** Porque você não paga com a sua parte?? ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** Porque eu já gastei a minha parte comprando lanches decentes para nós todos, inclusive para você, nos lugares onde nós paramos!!

**Miroku****:** Ta certo, ta certo, vamos pegar um coche.

**Rin****:** Quanto custa para ir para o outro lado do Tamisa?

**Cocheiro:** 50 moedas de ouro.

**Miroku****:** O que???? Eu não vou pagar isso não, é um assalto, sem falar que o dinheiro é meu e....

**InuYasha****:** Miroku! ¬¬

**Miroku****:** Ta certo, ta certo, eu pago, mas digo logo que só faço isso porque estou sendo obrigado! Ai meu dinheirinho, tão bonitinho... T.T

Quando chegaram ao outro lado do Tamisa, procuraram, mas não acharam nenhum colégio.

**Miroku****:** Você não disse que era aqui???? ¬¬

**Rin**: Eu disse que _achava_ que era aqui!!

**Miroku****:** Quer dizer que eu gastei 50 moedas de ouro pra nada????

**Shippou****:** Não briguem! Eu posso ficar traumatizado! U.U É melhor nós tentarmos achar uma solução.

**InuYasha****:** A solução seria acharmos o colégio, e não tem nenhum por aqui. Ô Rin, o Fluffy não te deu o mapa desse colégio não?

**Rin****:** Não! ¬¬ Ele nem sabe o nome do colégio, quem dirá a localização! ¬¬'''''

**Miroku****:** CATAPLOFT

Os quatro, já cansados de procurar e nada achar, foram se refugiar na sombra de uma árvore. No momento em que se encostaram na árvore, uma espécie de portal se abriu e foram parar na Londres atual.


	3. Uma participãção muito especial

**Oi gente! Aí está a continuação da fic, espero que gostem desta segunda fase da história.  Só para avisar: as frases entre aspas indicam o pensamento das personagens. Deixem reviews!! Até a próxima. **

_Sete anos depois, Londres_

**InuYasha****:** Miroku, vai servir a mesa cinco, tão pedindo quatro cheeseburgers, oito sucos, três batatas fritas e duas porções de nuggets!

**Miroku****:** Arre! Calma que eu sou só um! Vou servir primeiro àquela gostosona da mesa oito, quem sabe ela na me dá bola.....

**Rin****:** Miroku, você é míope por acaso? Não ta vendo aquele pit boy de dois metros de altura que está com ela não? Deve ser o namorado, você vai acabar apanhando! E aí já vai ser a terceira vez essa semana!!!

**Miroku****:** É melhor você cuidar da sua vida, porque eu tava lendo aquele horário que você colocou na porta da geladeira e hoje você tem que ajudar a gente aqui no CT, dar três aulas particulares, ir para o Francês e para aquela sua aula de jiu-jitsu.

**Rin****:** T.T

**InuYasha****:** Saindo seis cheeseburgers, Miroku, atenda a mesa quatro, Rin, sirva o shake do cara da mesa doze!

Os quatro haviam ido parar na Londres atual, e acabaram tendo que se virar. InuYasha, que já sabia mais ou menos como funcionava a era atual, juntou-se a  Miroku, e os dois abriram uma lanchonete, o Cachorro Turbinado, também conhecido como CT. Rin os ajudava às vezes na lanchonete, e dava aulas particulares para os seus colegas de escola. O CT ficava ao lado do prédio onde eles moravam, e enquanto todos estavam fora trabalhando, Shippou cuidava da casa.

_No apartamento 402 do Condomínio Dogville, às 8 da noite_

**Rin****:** Affe, to morta! Tive que dar aulas para três burros e ainda estou toda quebrada do jiu-jitsu.

**InuYasha****:** O cara da farmácia me deu um calote de cinco libras! ¬¬

**Shippou****:** E quem é você pra falar em honrar compromissos, InuYasha?

**InuYasha****:** Ora seu pirralho, eu honro todos os meus compromissos! Sou uma pessoa honesta, decente e confiável.

**Shippou****:** E como você explica nossa luz ter sido cortada por falta de pagamento da conta?? ¬¬'''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** InuYasha, de novo???

**InuYasha****:** Calma, calma, eu esqueci, mas no fim do mês eu pago... -''''''''''''''

**Shippou****:** E não é só isso. O síndico cortou a água e o gás até nós pagarmos o condomínio. Ah, ele também ameaçou chamar a carrocinha pra levar o Félix.

**Rin****:** O Félix não!!! Meu lindo cachorrinho não vai ser levado pela carrocinha!!

**Miroku****:** Ele fez caquinha no tapete do vizinho, passa a noite cruzando com a cadela do cara do 802 e ainda por cima faz barulho.

**Rin****:** Mas ele é um amor!! Falando nisso, que a gente vai comer?

_Vinte minutos depois...._

**Rin****:** Ai, nunca pensei que desceria tanto.... T.T

**InuYasha****:** Do que vocês tão reclamando, jantar à luz de velas com música ao vivo, quer coisa mais chique?

**Miroku****:** É, jantar à luz de velas porque não pagamos a conta, música de corno ao vivo porque o &%$#&% do dono do bar da esquina põe o som nas alturas e a comida é pizza cheia de óleo com coca-cola sem gás da semana passada! ¬¬'''''''''''''

**Rin****:** Ainda bem que a Kagome já foi embora, coitada, já imaginou, vir aqui pra tão longe visitar a gente, ou melhor, a mim e ao Miroku, e comer essa gororoba?

**InuYasha****:** Não to nem aí pra Kagome! U.U

**Miroku****:** Mentirosooooooooooooooo.............

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** Calma, é a música da Betty a Feia, InuYasha! -''''''''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** Sei, sei.. ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Rin****:** IC!! O.O

**Shippou****:** O que foi??

**Rin****:** Tenho que ir para o Francês, tinha quase me esquecido, hoje tem prova!!

**InuYasha****:** Ta certo, vê se volta cedo!

**Rin****:** Como posso voltar cedo se a aula começa as 9:30? ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** Bah, bah, pois vai logo, então!!

Duas horas depois, Rin estava voltando do seu curso de francês, morrendo de medo, porque a rua estava escura e fria. Ela reparou, então, que na calçada oposta vinha um garoto, que ela reconheceu ser da mesma sala que ela.

**Rin****:** Ei, garoto!

**Garoto:** Pois não?

**Rin****:** Você ta indo pra onde?

**Garoto:** To indo pegar meu carro que deixei ali em frente à sorveteria, por quê?

**Rin****:** '''' Ah, por nada, é que você faz Francês na mesma sala que eu, então pensei que também voltasse a pé pra casa, então eu ia com você, sabe, estávamos na mesma direção, e não é bom andar só a essa hora da noite.

**Garoto:** Nossa, como você fala!

**Rin****:** -''''''''''''' Desculpa!

**Garoto:** Seu nome é Rin, não é?

**Rin****:** É sim, nossa, você se lembrou, que boa memória.. ai, desculpa, to falando demais de novo, então, qual é o seu nome?

**Garoto:** Kurama

**Rin****:** Então ta, Kurama, meu caminho é por aqui, amanhã a gente se vê!

**Kurama****:** Espera! Onde você mora?

**Rin****:** Lá no Condomínio Dogville.

**Kurama****:** Posso te deixar lá, é meu caminho, você quer carona?

**Rin****:** Ai, sério? Claro que quero, obrigada! -

Os dois foram caminhando até a sorveteria, pegaram o carro e saíram. Chegaram ao prédio em cerca de quinze minutos.

**Rin****:** Tchau, Kurama, muito obrigada! -

**Kurama****:** De nada, posso te dar carona pro Francês agora -

**Rin****:** Claro que sim, muito gentil da sua parte. Vou subir. Tchau!

No apartamento...

**InuYasha****:** QUEM era aquele que veio te deixar??

**Miroku****:** Onde você conheceu??

**Shippou****:** É seu namorado???

**InuYasha****:** Onde ele roubou aquele carro importado??

**Rin****:** Affe, seus horríveis!! ¬¬'''' Aquele é o Kurama, do meu curso de francês, ele se ofereceu pra vir me deixar u.u

**InuYasha****:** Kurama? Por acaso é Kurama Youko??

**Rin****:** Acho que sim, por quê?

**InuYasha****:** Meu Deus, o mundo está perdido! O que o infeliz do Youko veio fazer aqui????

**Shippou****:** E ONDE arrumaram dinheiro pra pagar o cachê dele? Deviam pegar esse dinheiro e pagar o condomínio!! Essa autora é muito má!!

**Rin****:** Você o conhece?? E quanto ao cachê, é melhor dar o dinheiro para ele qua para o Miroku.

**Miroku**: ¬¬ Obrigado por acabar comigo.

**InuYasha****:** E quem não conhece Kurama Youko, o youkai raposa?? Ele e o Sesshoumaru quebravam o maior pau antigamente, nunca se deram bem. Eles estudaram no mesmo jardim de infânicia u.u.

**Rin****:** Ele é um youkai?? O.O

**InuYasha****:** Claro que é, essa forma dele deve ser falsa!!

**Miroku****:** Huahauhauahauh, espera só o Fluffy saber disso!!

**Rin****:** É? E espera só ele saber que você o chama de Fluffy! ¬¬''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** Pensando bem é melhor não contar, não é verdade? -''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Eu, uma pessoa tão santa, não faço fofocas.

**Shippou****:** Isso não vai prestar...

No dia seguinte, as 9:00 da noite....

**InuYasha****:** Rin, o aniversário da Lili não era só sábado?

**Rin****:** Ainda é sábado, porque?

**InuYasha****:** Porque você ta toda arrumada pra sair aí...

**Rin****:** Ah, eu vou pro Francês.. -

**Miroku****:** Você vai andar dez quarteirões com um salto dessa altura? A propósito, a Lili não é aquela que namora um homem casado não?

**Rin****:** Não precisa entrar em detalhes, Miroku ¬¬. E eu vou de carro u.u.

**InuYasha****:** Você comprou um carro?? O.O

**Rin****:** Não, sua anta! O Kurama vem me buscar, nos vimos hoje na escola, ele é muito legal. -

**InuYasha****:** Legal? Ele não foi legal quando tentou me matar cinco vezes.

**Rin****:** Você que deve ter provocado, ele jamais faria isso, seu cara de cachorro!

**InuYasha****:** ò." Sua pirralha, você vai ver só....

**Rin****:** :P

Beep beep!

**Rin****:** Ele chegou, tchauzinho!!

Rin sai toda feliz e saltitante para ir para o Francês com o Kurama.

**Kurama****:** Oi.

**Rin****:** Oi, como vai?

**Kurama****:** Bem, você já estudou tudo?

**Rin****:** Já sim, e você?

**Kurama****:** Também..

**Rin****:** Escuta, Kurama... onde você mora?

Não era aquilo que ela queria perguntar. Na verdade queria saber se ele era mesmo um youkai, mas achou indelicado perguntar isso diretamente, afinal, ele estava sendo muito gentil com ela.

**Kurama****:** Ali naquela casa em frente à praça da rua da biblioteca, conhece?

**Rin****:** Ah, sim, claro, já passei em frente. Ah, sim queria perguntar se você é um youkai. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Nesse momento Kurama deu um freio tão grande no carro que quase atropela um gato que vinha atravessando a rua.

**Rin****:** Desculpa, eu não queria ofender, só queria saber se é ou não. '''''''''''''''''

**Kurama****:** Sim, eu sou um youkai, agora que você sabe disso vai ter medo de mim? E como ficou sabendo, se os humanos ignoram nossa existência?

**Rin****:** Claro que eu não vou ter medo de você!

Então ela contou toda a história (aliás, ela levou o resto do caminho da ida, o decorrer do curso e o caminho da volta para contar tudo, porque falava demais e detalhadamente, o pobre Kurama já estava para não agüentar mais tanta falação).

**Kurama****:** Quer dizer então que você conhece o Sesshoumaru e mora com o irmão dele e com um certo houshi?

**Rin****:** É sim, moro com o InuYasha, ele disse que te conhecia.

**Kurama****:** Eu já o vi algumas vezes -. "Eu já tentei matá-lo quando ele quis dar uma de esperto comigo"

**Rin****:** É sim, então segunda a gente se vê, tchau!

**Kurama****:** Segunda????? O.O

**Rin****:** É, só tem francês agora na segunda, amanhã é sábado, e tenho que ajudar os meninos lá no CT, sem contar que tenho que estudar Biologia também, e Física, vou ter que contratar um professor particular, porque ta muito difícil, e tenho que dar uma aula também....fora que tem um aniversário para ir...... ai, desculpa, falei demais de novo, estou te enchendo o saco, vou subindo, tchau!

**Kurama****:** Espera!!!!

**Rin****:** Que foi?

**Kurama****:** Eu sou bom em Física e Biologia, posso te dar aulas.

**Rin****:** Sério?? O.O

**Kurama****:** Aham! -

**Rin****:** Que horas você pode vir?

**Kurama****:** Qualquer hora.

**Rin****:** Pode ser lá pelas seis da noite?

**Kurama****:** Pode sim, pra mim está ótimo!

**Rin****:** Então até amanhã!!

Rin estava subindo as escadas e tendo um daqueles seus chiliques de alegria. Quando finalmente chega ao apartamento, morta de cansada (o elevador tinha pifado), o InuYasha olha para ela com uma cara anormal.

**Rin****:** Que foi, pessoa?

**InuYasha****:** Sesshoumaru mandou que nós voltássemos IMEDIATAMENTE para o Japão Feudal.

**Rin****:** Mas ele nem sabe que nós estamos na era moderna!

**Miroku****:** Mas nosso correspondente na Era Feudal diz que ele quer que nós voltemos para as Terras do Oeste o mais rápido possível.

**Rin****:** E quando é esse "o mais rápido possível"? O.O

**Shippou****:** Amanhã.

**Rin****:** Não, amanhã não!!!

**Miroku****:** Por que não?? O.o

**Rin****:** Por que, por que, por que.... eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer... o aniversário da Lili, minhas aulas, o CT..............

**InuYasha****:** Pensei que você quisesse voltar para seu querido Sesshoumaru-sama.

**Rin****:** Mas precisa ser logo agora?? ¬¬

**Miroku****:** Huhauahuahauhauahauhauahauh! A pivete tem um affair!!

**Rin****:** ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''' Não é isso!

Apesar de dizer que não era, ela ficou tão vermelha que todos constataram que era.

**Rin****:** Ai que desgraça universal se abate sobre o meu ser!! Eu não quero voltar!!

**Shippou****:** Pois comece logo a arrumar as malas que amanhã a gente ta saindo!

**Rin****:** InuYasha, você não pode ir por causa do CT! Você fica aqui cuidando dele e eu te ajudo!! -

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬'''' Já resolvi isso. O CT fica fechado e eu pago a um vigia pra olhar.

**Rin****:** T.T Vou morrer!!

Ela entra no quarto e pega o telefone.

**Shippou****:** Eita, ela vai ligar pra Helga!

**Miroku****:** Quando ela liga pra Helga é porque os babados são fortes! O.O

**InuYasha****:** E o que vocês estão esperando pra ir lá pra porta do quarto dela escutar??? ".

**Shippou****:** É mesmo, vamos!!

Os três saíram em disparada em direção ao quarto da Rin. Amontoam-se na porta, uns espremendo os outros pra ver quem fica com a melhor escuta.

**Shippou****:** Ai, pisaram no meu pé!! ¬¬''''''

**Miroku****:** Cala a boca e escuta!

**InuYasha****:** Ela ta falando alguma coisa a respeito de umas aulas aí....

**Miroku****:** Que mais ela ta falando, que mais? O.O

**InuYasha****:** Sei lá, vocês não me deixam ouvir!! ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''

Quando eles finalmente conseguem tomar posições boas para escutar, ela desliga!!

**InuYasha****:** Ta vendo, seu pivete burro! Agora por sua culpa a gente não sabe o que está acontecendo!! ¬¬'''''

**Shippou****:** Por minha culpa não, dá licença....

**Miroku****:** Ela ta ligando de novo, calem a boca!!

E recomeçou o amontoamento ao redor da porta (desta vez Miroku estava munido de um estetoscópio).

**Shippou****:** Caraca, não to ouvindo nada!

**Miroku****:** Com quem será que ela está falando?

**InuYasha****:** Será que é com a Helga de novo?? O.O

**Shippou****:** Que nada, sua lesma cósmica! Deve ser o bofe!

**InuYasha****:** Shippou, olha o respeito!!

InuYasha pega Shippou pelos cabelos e começa a sacudí-lo, enquanto Miroku pede pelo amor de Kami Sama para eles pararem, porque Rin pode ouvir o barulho e descobrir que eles estavam espionando.

**Shippou****:** Você me machucou! ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** E dê graças a Deus ter sido eu e não o Fluffy! Se ele te escuta dizendo isso da Rin eu tenho é pena da sua pobre alma de kitsune! :PPPPPPPPPPP

**Miroku****:** O.O

**Shippou****:** Que foi??

**Miroku****:** Kitsune!! É isso!!

**InuYasha****:** Que tem isso, Miroku?

**Miroku****:** O Youko é um kitsune, hauhauahauhauaha. No mínimo ela está apaixonada por ele, o cara é estiloso.

**InuYasha****:** Se o Fluffy souber dessa ele morre!

**Miroku****, InuYasha e Shippou:** VAMOS CONTAR A ELE!!

Com toda a empolgação por ter descoberto um método eficaz para matar o Fluffy, os três até se esqueceram de ouvir a conversa e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte....

**Miroku****:** Acorda aí, Rin, que a gente tem que sair cedo, ainda temos que voltar pra Londres de 500 anos atrás antes de chegar ao Japão, esqueceu?? Não fique brava, você pode arranjar um namorado mais bonito que o Youko lá e........

POW

**Miroku****:** Aiiii, porque você me bateu?

**InuYasha****:** Sua besta, se você falar no Youko ela vai saber que a gente estava espionando e vai nos trucidar, ela é bem capaz disso, você não viu o que ela fez com um menino do jiu-jitsu um dia desses, e ele era duas vezes mais pesado que ela!!

**Miroku****:** Ai, é mesmo. InuYasha, como você está esperto ultimamente! -

POW

**InuYasha****:** Está dizendo que eu costumo ser burro, Miroku?? ¬¬

**Shippou****:** Não briguem!!

**Rin****:** Deixa eles brigarem, com alguma sorte eles se matam u.u.

**InuYasha****:** Affe, affe, vamos logo que já estou até vendo nosso longo caminho de volta!

**Rin****:** Não vai ser longo, vai ser um lindo caminho de flores e felicidade!!

**Miroku****:** Até ontem à noite você não achava isso! Que houve? O.O

**Rin****:** Mas mudei de idéia, algum problema? ¬¬

**InuYasha****:** Ah, você ta feliz porque vai ver o Fluffy, né??

**Rin****:** Aham! -

"Affe, como o InuYasha é lentinho, coitado! Ele acha que eu estou feliz assim por causa do Sesshoumaru-sama. Se bem que eu estou feliz por revê-lo, mas... estou mais feliz por outra coisa"

**Shippou****:** Vamos, galera!!


	4. A volta ao doce? lar

**Oi pessoal!! Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu estava passando por um bloqueio criativo (que talvez seja refletido neste capítulo, que não tem tantas piadas, mas isso vocês que irão decidir, hehehe). Espero que gostem da continuação da história!**

Os quatros seres saíram do prédio onde moravam abarrotados de malas.

**Miroku**: InuYasha, cadê o táxi??

**InuYasha****:** Táxi? Miroku, nós **_não_** temos recursos financeiros para pagar um táxi, e o motorista de ônibus não vai nos aceitar com este monte de bagagens. Vamos a pé mesmo, por isso comece a andar, sua lesma!

**Rin****:** Eu não vou a pé para o porto, são oito quilômetros daqui até lá!!

**InuYasha****:** E como você espera chegar lá com essas doze malas? Por teletransporte?? Saiba que você tem, sozinha, mais malas que nós três juntos! Se não fossem suas tranqueiras talvez nós até pudéssemos ir de ônibus! ¬¬

**Shippou****:** É verdade, você deveria eliminar o excesso de malas... deixa os livros aqui.

**Rin****:** Nem em sonho! Preciso estudar lá!! ".

**Miroku****:** Deixem de discussão e comecem a andar logo! Quem sabe, com alguma sorte, chegamos lá em duas horas de caminhada. Ú.

**Rin****:** Eu vou chegar lá em quarenta minutos. UU

**InuYasha****:** E eu posso saber como??

**Rin****:** Olhem ali.

Quando os rapazes olharam, Kurama estava chegando com seu carro tamanho família para levá-los (pelo menos levar a Rin) ao porto.

**Miroku****:** Pensando bem... ele até que é legal, não é verdade?? - Será que cabe a gente aí dentro, InuYasha?

**InuYasha****:** Vou nem que seja no porta-malas! Qualquer coisa é melhor que ir a pé!

**Rin****:** Obrigada por ter vindo nos buscar, Kurama. _"Ai, ele é muito fofo mesmo!"_

**Kurama****:** Não tem problema, eu ia voltar para a Era feudal mesmo... te dou uma carona, mas não até o porto. _"O único problema é o InuYasha, sabe, eu ainda tenho instintos assassinos em relação a ele, mas acho que posso tentar me controlar."_

**Rin****:** Não?? Então...

**Kurama****:** Eu tenho um avião lá no aeroporto, ele pode nos levar até Tokyo em apenas 20 horas. Não é supersônico, porque nosso avião supersônico está sendo usado pela minha mãe, mas é o melhor que temos.

**Rin****:** Nossa, que legal!

**Miroku****:** Ei, eu não acho ruim ser a bagagem de mão não!! O importante é que vocês me levem junto!!

Quando Rin e Kurama olharam, InuYasha, Shippou e Miroku já estavam completamente alojados no banco de trás do carro.

**Rin****:** ''''''' _"Eu vou matá-los, que falta de educação!! O que ele vai pensar de mim agora?? T.T"_

**Kurama****:** Está bem, vamos ao aeroporto!

No Japão Feudal, mais precisamente no Castelo das Terras do Oeste......

**Sesshoumaru****:** Organizem um banquete para daqui a um mês

**Yuka****:** É preciso tanta antecedência assim?

**Sesshoumaru****:** Claro que sim. Eles chegarão daqui a um mês, porque o navio demora muito a chegar e .......

**InuYasha****:** E aí galera????? InuYasha na parada novamente! Fala brother, como é que está? E as news? Cadê a desgraça do meu irmão??

**Sesshoumaru****:** O.O

**Yuka****:** Como vocês chegaram tão rápido aqui???? O.O Ainda tinha esperanças de que o navio afundasse!!

**InuYasha****:** Acontece que o Zé Bonitinho veio também, e veio de jatinho.. ¬¬ então ele nos deu uma carona, apesar de eu não gostar dele, aceitei, melhor que vir de navio.

**Sesshoumaru****:** InuYasha, explique isso direito!! E onde está a Rin??

**Miroku****:** Está se despedindo do Zé Bonitinho, quem sabe eles estão até....

POW

**InuYasha****:** ....até se despedindo definitivamente.... -''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru****:** Sei... ¬¬''''' E por acaso quem é esse Zé Bonitinho e o que é um jatinho? Onde estão as freiras da escola da Rin, que deveriam ter vindo deixá-la?

**Shippou****:** Escola?? O.O

**Miroku****:** De freiras?? O.O

**InuYasha****:** Ah!!! A madre superiora estava doente, então nós tivemos que vir sem ela mesmo, ah sim, um jatinho é um tipo de dragão novo, sabe, ele espirra e faz um barulho assim "jattchin" daí chamam jatinho. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru****:** E esse Zé Bonitinho que está com a Rin, quem é?

**Miroku****:** É o You...

POW

**InuYasha****:** É o Padre Youkishiro, sabe, a Rin sempre se confessava com ele, é quase da família, um senhor muito bondoso... U.U

Shippou estava fazendo um esforço homérico para não rir das desculpas esfarrapadas de InuYasha, mas Sesshoumaru parecia acreditar, embora não estivesse muito convencido da veracidade das palavras do irmão.

**InuYasha****:** Bom, a gente já vai entrando, a Rin já já chega, ah!

InuYasha começa a espalhar Bom-Ar por toda a casa.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Você está doido???? Isso está afetando meu nariz!! Esse cheiro agora está impregnado em tudo!!!!

**InuYasha****:** É pra disfarçar seu cheiro fedido! U.U

Nos quartos (agora não mais puxadinho) de Inu & Cia...

**Miroku****:** Você é doido?? Pra que usou aquilo se também afeta seu nariz?

**InuYasha****:** Anta!! Se a Rin entrar aqui ele com certeza vai sentir o cheiro do Youko, e o negócio não vai prestar pro nosso lado. Como ele não tem coragem de fazer nada com ela ,vai sobrar pra gente!!

**Shippou****:** InuYasha, realmente estou chocado com a sua esperteza!! - Eu jamais teria pensado nisso, cara, acho que você comeu alguma coisa que estimulou seus neurônios tapados a funcionarem! -

**InuYasha****:** Eu sempre fui esperto, para a sua informação. U.U Fingia ser burro para ganhar vantagens.

**Miroku****:** Falando nisso, a Rin ta demorando, se ela demorar muito o Fluffy é bem capaz de querer ir buscá-la. Já pensou se ele chaga lá e ela e o Youko estão no maior clima? Vai voar cadeira!

**Shippou****:** É mesmo!

**InuYasha****:** Vamos descer pra que quando ela chegue não fale demais.

Quando desceram, Sesshoumaru e sua noiva estavam prostados na sala, esperando que Rin entrasse pela porta. InuYasha e Miroku juntaram-se a eles.

Vinte minutos depois, Rin aparece na porta, toda descabelada.

**Yuka****:** Tem certeza de que é essa aí?? O.O Não trocaram no caminho não??

O problema é que ela já estava quase do tamanho do InuYasha e o cabelo estava sem a franja e bem mais curto, quase como o da Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos (influência punk).

 **Rin****:** Trocaram o que? ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não, acho que não trocaram não, o cheiro é o mesmo, mas ela tá bem, ahnnn, maior u.u

**Miroku****:** Nossa, você ta toda descabelada, não me diga que o You...

POW

**InuYasha****:** Rin, o que aconteceu?

**Sesshoumaru****:** É, o que aconteceu?? ".

**Rin****:** Acontece que os guardas não queriam me deixar entrar então tive que passar um corretivo neles.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Jaken!

**Jaken****:** Sssssssssssssssim, ssssenhor Sesssssssshoumaru!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Mande demitir esses guardas incompetentes! Onde já se viu isso!

**Miroku****:** Ah, ainda bem, pensei que o seu cabelo assanhado fosse porque você e o You...

POW

**InuYasha****:** O Miroku pensou que o padre Youkishiro tivesse passado alguma penitência para a Rin.

**Rin****:** O quê??? O.O Padre quem?? InuYasha, o que  você andou bebendo???

**InuYasha****:** O Padre YOUKishiro, Rin!! _"Pelo amor de Kami Sama, capte a mensagem, senão eu estou ferrado T.T"_

**Rin****:** Ahhhh! Sim!!! Entendi!! Não, não foi nada disso que você está pensando não, viu Miroku? ¬¬''''''''''''' Eu me descabelei brigando com os guardas mesmo u.u _"Agora sim estou entendendo, acho que eles não falaram do Kurama pro Sesshoumaru-sama" _

**Sesshoumaru****:** Rin, seja bem-vinda de volta.

**Rin****:** Obrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama -

**Sesshoumaru****:** Vamos jantar, não deu tempo preparar o banquete que eu queria, mas vou fazer uma festa em homenagem ao seu retorno.

**Rin****:** Nossa! O.O

**Yuka****:** ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''

Os seis estavam jantando normalmente, quando o celular (sim, o Miroku descobriu que o sinal de celular chegava lá, não é uma maravilha? Só que era uma verdadeira caça ao tesouro pra achar um local no qual pegasse, tinha que ficar andando de um lado pra outro com o telefone na mão ¬¬) da Rin começa a tocar insistentemente.

**Sesshoumaru****:** O que é isso??

InuYasha, então, explica o que é.

**Sesshoumaru****:** E quem é que está querendo falar com você??

O displayzinho dizia Kurama enquanto piscava.

**Rin****:** A Helga, minha amiga '''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****: **_"Ah, aquela sua "amiga" de quase dois metros e metida a youkai valentão??? ¬¬'''' Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu burro...."_

**Sesshoumaru****:** E porque você não convida sua amiga Helga para vir passar uns tempos conosco, seria um prazer recebê-la. _"Seria mesmo a amiga Helga? Não estou gostando disso..."_

**Rin****:** Ela não pode vir.... - Ia viajar com os pais.

À Noite, quando todos já dormiam, Sesshoumaru conversava com Jaken na biblioteca.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Jaken, mande homens seguirem aqueles quatro, 24 horas por dia, entendeu??

**Jaken****:** Mas por que, Sssssssssessssssshoumaru-ssssssssssssama?

**Sesshoumaru****:** Porque eu não sou burro! ¬¬ Eles estão me escondendo algo, e hoje senti um cheiro familiar na Rin.

**Jaken****:** Claro que ssssssssssentiu um cheiro familiar, o cheiro da Rin. _"Affe, Ssssenhor Sssesshoumaru, nem eu sou tão burro assim! ¬¬"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não, filhote de cruz-credo! ¬¬ Um cheiro que não era o dela!

**Jaken****:** Nesssse caso......

**Sesshoumaru****:** Também foi muito estranho aquele negócio tocando na hora do jantar... e ela tentou mudar de assunto O.o

**Jaken****:** O que sssserá que esssssssstá acontecendo?? _"Eu ssssssei muito bem o que essssstá acontecendo, massss ssssse dissssser apanho, então melhor me fingir de idiota messsssmo..."_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não sei, mas vou descobrir.


	5. Encontros amigáveis e amistosos

**Oi gente! Desculpa a demora, mas aí vai a continuação da fic, pequenininha mas ta aqui (muitos podem ter pensado que eu abandonei a história, mas não é verdade, eu nunca faria isso. Tardo mas não falho o/). Espero que gostem – meu bloqueio criativo terminou – eu a achei bem engraçada. Se não for incômodo, deixem reviews!!**

**Tchauzinho**** e boa leitura!!**

No quarto da Rin, ela e Kurama curtiam altos papos pelo telefone, enquanto a população evacuava a área, pensando que os roncos de Yuka eram na verdade uma erupção do Monte Fuji.

_Como você está? E o Sesshoumaru?_

_Ai, eu estou bem, ainda bem que você veio para o Japão Feudal também! Sesshoumaru-sama não desconfiou de nada, sabe, o InuYasha enganou o faro dele, como ele está esperto ultimamente, estou chocada._

_Hehehe__! Eu tenho propriedades aqui, e tinha que dar uma olhada nelas._

_Você acha que poderia me dar aquelas aulas particulares amanhã?_

_Posso sim, você poderia vir aqui no Restaurante Fukitami?_

_Claro, sem problemas, que horas?_

_Pode ser um pouco depois do almoço... mas tome cuidado._

_Por quê?_

_Porque o Sesshoumaru não é burro, eu conheço a peça, ele não engoliu as desculpas de vocês assim tão fácil._

_Sim, tomarei._

No outro dia, depois do almoço, Rin saiu toda feliz, enquanto dois dos homens do Fluffy a seguiam. Duas horas depois, Sesshoumaru é importunado em seu escritório.

**Jaken****:** Senhor Sesssssshoumaru, os ninjas estão aí.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Mande entrar!

Os ninjas entraram na sala espaçosa.

**Sesshoumaru****:** E então, o que descobriram?

**Ninja:** A menina estava com Kurama Youko num restaurante local, quer dizer, não era o Youko, mas o cheiro era dele, aparentemente conversando sobre alguns livros. Fontes disseram que era com ele que ela estava ontem à noite, e também que foi com ele que eles vieram.

Miroku, que ouviu a conversa, saiu desesperado para dizer tudo ao InuYasha (já que agora ele estava inteligente, podia solucionar o problema).

**Miroku****:** InuYasha, estamos ferrados! Os ninjas do Fluffy descobriram onde a Rin está agora!

**InuYasha****:** E onde ela está agora?

**Miroku****:** Em um restaurante tendo aulas particulares com o Youko!!

**InuYasha****:** E o Sesshoumaru descobriu?? O.O

**Miroku****:** Aham!

**InuYasha****:** E ele já enfartou? -

**Miroku****:** Não sei, não fiquei lá pra ouvir o resto da conversa n-n'''''''''''''

**Shippou****:** Ave, Miroku, como você é burro! A parte mais importante você não ouve!

**InuYasha****:** Vamos lá agora combinar alguma desculpa com aqueles dois irresponsáveis.

**Shippou****:** Ai ai, eu _disse_ que isso não ia prestar u.u.

Os três chegaram ao restaurante o mais rápido que puderam e combinaram a desculpa direitinho. Quando Rin chegou à casa  Sesshoumaru foi falar com ela.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Rin onde você estava? _"Onde não importa, mas quando chegarmos ao com quem.... ¬¬"_

**Rin****:** No restaurante Fukitami. U.U _"Não é mentira"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** E o que você estava fazendo lá? _"Bom, isso também é importante."_

**Rin****:** Tendo aulas particulares de Física u.u. _"Também não é mentira..."_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Com quem??? "." _"Não seria com o Youko, seria?? "." Se for, eu mato!!"_

**Rin****:** Com o meu amigo Shuichi. U.U _"Também não é mentira n.n'''''''"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Minhas fontes e meu nariz me disseram outra coisa ¬¬

**Rin****:** É mesmo? O.O E o que eles disseram?

**Sesshoumaru****:** Disseram que você estava com um youkai chamado Youko.

**Rin****:** Mas não é verdade, como é esse Youko?? O.O

**Sesshoumaru****:** Um cara alto, de cabelos prateados, com cauda, orelhas de raposa, e, ahn..., estiloso u.u. _"Exatamente do tipo Don Juan de quinta categoria que adora conquistar garotinhas inocentes!! ò._

**Rin****:** Está vendo como mentiram?? O Shuichi é ruivo, e não tem orelhas de raposa nem cauda! U.U _"Ou seja, ele é lindo nn"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Mas eu senti o cheiro do Youko!! O.O

**Rin****:** O.O O Shuichi está sendo perseguido por um youkai desde que chegou aqui, será que é esse Youko?? O coitado já foi atacado duas vezes, deve ser por isso que você sentiu o cheiro!

**Sesshoumaru****:** É provável, o desocupado do Youko é bem capaz de andar por aí tentando matar humanos ¬¬'''''''''''''''. Nesse caso, é melhor você ir se preparar para o jantar. _"Ainda não me convenci..... ¬¬"_

**Rin****:** Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!! - _"Affe, ainda bem que ele acreditou ú._

_No quarto do InuYasha...._

**InuYasha****:** E aí, deu certo??

**Rin****:** Deu sim, huahauahauh! Não sei como ele acreditou nessa história que nós inventamos. _"tadinho, não queria mentir..T.T"_

**Miroku****:** Mas temos que dar graças ao Zé Bonitinho, porque foi ele quem lembrou de usar esse argumento da aparência u.u. _"Infelizmente tenho que admitir que aquele inútil é esperto"_

**Rin****:** Nossa, como será a forma verdadeira dele, hein? - _"Se for mais linda que a forma falsa.... ai, ai, não quero nem pensar..."_

**Shippou****:** Começou....

**InuYasha****:** Nós temos que descer para o jantar, se a gente demorar muito vão desconfiar que estamos mancomunados. A propósito, se vocês virem algum dos ninjas do Fluffy seguindo vocês podem descer o braço òó. Ah, Rin, PÁRA DE BABAR PELO YOUKO PELO AMOR DE DUS!

**Rin****:** ¬¬ Não to babando! _"Apenas estou imaginando a forma verdadeira dele.... -"_

Durante o jantar, Rin perguntou ao Sesshoumaru se podia continuar com as aulas (ela achou melhor oficializar o negócio para não complicar mais). Ele não mostrou nenhuma objeção, mas disse que queria conhecer o tal Shuichi.

_No quarto do InuYasha (lá era o QG deles)..._

**Miroku****:** Agora sim nós estamos fritos T.T. Se antes de ver o Youko o Fluffy estava achando que ele era o Youko, vendo ele vai ter **certeza**! T.T

**InuYasha****:** Não, seu tonto u.u.

**Rin****:** Sesshoumaru-sama não conhece essa forma do Kurama.

**Miroku****:** Mas ele tem nariz ¬¬'''''''''''''''''

**Rin****:** Já ouviu falar de perfume, Miroku??? ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****:** Affe, vocês dois estão muito inteligentes, acho que foi aquele Gardenal que tomaram durante a infância -

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Shippou****:** Então está acertado, amanhã a gente apresenta o Youko ao Fluffy, colocamos um perfume nele e pronto -.

**Rin****:** Sim, espera um momento que vou ligar para ele, já volto -

_Duas horas depois...._

**InuYasha****:** "Espera um pouco que _já volto_", né Rin? ¬¬'''''''''''

**Rin****:** Desculpa, é que a gente conversou demais, eu estava preparando o Kurama para o interrogatório do Sesshoumaru-sama.

**InuYasha****:** Kurama? Que intimidade é essa? Desse jeito é melhor chamar logo de Kuraminha meu amor! ¬¬'''''''''' _"Ai, o mundo está mesmo perdido..."_

**Rin****:** ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Eu chamo ele de Kurama, qual é o problema?

**Miroku****:** O problema é que todo mundo o chama de Youko.

**Rin****:** Mas eu chamo pelo primeiro nome e ele não se incomoda! P

**Shippou****:** Claro que não, se você chamasse de amorzinho da minha vida ele também não se incomodava ¬¬.

**Rin****:** ¬¬'''''''''' Vocês estão insuportáveis hoje!!! É melhor eu ir dormir, que amanhã muito cedo o Kurama, ou melhor, Shuichi, aparece por aqui. Por favor não vão chamar o rapaz de Youko na frente do povo!!

**InuYasha****:** Pode deixar, eu não sou o Miroku, que vive falando mais do que deveria u.u

**Miroku****:** ¬¬''''''''' Mudando de assunto, você disse ao Zé Bonitinho pra colocar um perfume bem forte?

**Rin****:** Disse sim -. Ele vai usar um perfume importado lá.

**Miroku****: **Ah, claro. Lembrei que ele é cheio da nota, tudo dele é importado! ¬¬'''' E pra completar a fila de mulher atrás dele já ta dando nó! Isso é muita injustiça, uma concentração de renda! Eu to aqui sem dinheiro e sem mulher, affe, vou matar esse Youko!

**Rin****: **Miroku, seu nojento, não fale assim do Kurama!

**Miroku****:** Falo do _Kuraminha__ meu amor_ como eu quiser, e daí? Qual a sua senha na fila para namorada do Youko? A 501468?

**Rin****:** Não chame o meu Kuraminha meu amor de SEU Kuraminha meu amor, digo, não chame ele assim!! _"Que droga, falei demais n.n'''''''"_

**InuYasha****: **Ta vendo acabou de admitir! Chamou ele de Kuraminha meu amor!!

**Shippou****:**CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS!! Tão querendo que o Fluffy escute, é? Pois fiquem sabendo de uma coisa, se eu fosse vocês rezava era uma novena inteira todas as noites por ele não ter descoberto tudo, mas não, vocês não só não agradecem as bênçãos de Kami Sama como também brigam!! Eu não vou com a cara dele, mas como se descobrirem a nossa mutretagem só vai sobrar pra mim, é melhor acobertá-lo por enquanto.

No outro dia, as cinco da manhã, já estão todos acordados (o Miroku precisou tomar dois calmantes pra parar com a tremedeira que estava tendo) esperando o suposto amigo humano da Rin.

Às sete da manhã, todos já tinham tomado o café da manhã (inclusive a Yuka, que queria mais era ver o circo pegando fogo).

Às oito, Kurama chega ao castelo.

**Guarda:** Senhor, tem um rapaz aí fora querendo entrar. Disse que se chama Shuichi Minamino.

**Sesshoumaru****:** É o amigo da Rin, pode deixar entrar. Mostre a ele o caminho aqui da sala.

Cinco minutos depois, o Miroku já está quase tendo uma convulsão na cadeira. Kurama entra na sala com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

**Rin****:** Oi Shuichi -'''''''''''''''''''

**Kurama****:** Oi -

**Rin****:** Esse é o Sesshoumaru-sama, essa é a Yuka, e esses são InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou, você já os conhece -

**Sesshoumaru****:** Então, Shuichi, você tem quantos anos mesmo? _"Seu pirralho nojento e metido ¬¬"_

**Kurama****:** Tenho 17 - _"Na verdade tenho uns 500 e pouco, mas isso a gente omite u.u"_

**InuYasha****:** _"Affffffffffffe que cara de pau, ele tem a idade do Sesshoumaru! É o cúmulo, mas vou ficar calado antes que o Miroku desmaie"_.

**Sesshoumaru****:** E onde você mora? _"É, onde você mora, seu pivete?"_

**Kurama****:** Moro em Londres, perto do colégio de freiras em que a Rin estudava. _"Sesshoumaru desgraçado ¬¬! Que enchimento de saco, mas fazer o que, vou ter que continuar com essa cara de lerdo até o fim."_

**Rin****:** _"Nossa, o Kurama está se saindo super bem , ele é um amor mesmo -"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** _"Não fui com a cara dele! Sem contar que o cheiro desse infeliz é horrível, até o Youko é mais cheiroso ¬¬"_

**Rin****:** O Kurama era o responsável pelo jardim lá do colégio -.

**Kurama****:** É sim, eu adoro plantas - _"Principalmente as carnívoras gigantes comedoras de youkais cachorro u.u"._

**Miroku****:** _"Ai Kami Sama! Vou morrer, o Fluffy vai descobrir tudo e eu to ferrado! Espero pelo menos que esse Zé Bonitinho saiba fingir direito."_

**InuYasha****:** _"Kami Sama, esse Youko é cara de pau mesmo! Aposto que ele está morrendo de vontade de quebrar a cara do Sesshoumaru, eu me lembro de como eles se amavam! Só espero que o Miroku não descarregue a emoção dele pro meu lado, blergh! Depois daquele monte de picadinho que ele comeu no café...." _

**Sesshoumaru****:** Se você é jardineiro quer dizer então que você não tem muitos recursos financeiros. _"Affe, a Rin tinha que se envolver logo com esse morto de fome? ¬¬"_

**Kurama****:** _"Affe, que interesseiro ¬¬"_ Não, na verdade meus pais me deixaram algumas propriedades, eu sou jardineiro por opção u.u.

**Sesshoumaru****:** _"Ah sim, claro, por opção dos seus chefes ¬¬"_ Ah sim, claro u.u

**Rin****:** _"O Kurama é tão fofo -"_

**Miroku****:** _"Ai, meu estômago ta rodando mais devagar agora.. nn"_

Assim transcorreu a conversa por mais duas horas, o Miroku tendo ânsias de vômito a cada quinze minutos, a Rin com cara de pastel olhando para o Kurama, o Fluffy altamente desconfiado, a Yuka decepcionada porque não teve barraco, o InuYasha jurando que quebrava a cara do Kurama se ele falasse besteira, o Shippou lembrando o tempo todo que tinha previsto essa desgraça e o Kurama querendo desesperadamente quebrar a cara do Fluffy.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Então está bem u.u'''''. Pode ir ensinar sua Física à Rin, Shuichi. _"Mas eu vou ficar de olho em você, não fui com a tua cara ¬¬"_

**Kurama****:** Certo então, foi um prazer conhecê-los - _"Affe, já é um desprazer enorme rever você, Sesshoumaru, e agora ainda tem essa sua noiva aí pra atazanar ¬¬"_

**Rin****:** Vamos lá para a biblioteca então, Shuichi? -

**Kurama****:** Vamos sim! _"Aleluia me livrei desse chato."_

**Miroku****:** _"Ai, meu estômago voltou ao normal "_

**InuYasha****: **_"Que droga, o Zé Bonitinho fez tudo certo, e eu que tava doido por um pretexto pra quebrar a cara dele..... u.u"_

_Na biblioteca....._

****

**Rin****:** Nossa Kurama, você se saiu super bem, parabéns! -

**Kurama****:** É sim, mas não foi fácil u.u

**Rin****:** Você e Sesshoumaru-sama não se dão muito bem, não é? Pelo menos foi o que o InuYasha me disse.

**Kurama****:** É sim, nossas personalidades são bastante diferentes u.u

**Rin****:** Agora você pode por favor me ensinar Física? nn

**Kurama****:** Claro! nn

_No QG, ou seja, o quarto do InuYasha..._

**Miroku****:** Affe, vocês dois têm muita coragem de passar uma mentira descarada dessas na cara do Sesshoumaru, eu estava já pela hora da morte, se ele descobre a gente vira picadinho.... U.U

**Shippou****:** Picadinho? ¬¬ Eu estava morrendo de medo de você vomitar aquele picadinho de presunto e queijo que você comeu no café todo em cima de mim, isso sim! ¬¬''''''''

**Miroku****:** Eu não tenho culpa se fico nervoso com as ilegalidades que vocês cometem!

**InuYasha****:** Alto lá, Miroku! Você também está envolvido nessa história até o pescoço, afinal, de quem foi a idéia de aceitar carona do Zé Bonitinho???

**Miroku****:** Você queria por acaso vir naquele barco de novo? ¬¬''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha****:** ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Shippou****:** Que será que está acontecendo naquela biblioteca, hein?

**Miroku****:** Vocês querem que eu diga o que eu acho? -

**InuYasha**** e Shippou:** NÃO!! U.U''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	6. O repolhinho é desmascarado

**Oi! Esse capítulo é bem curtinho, mas achei que fosse importante reservar um capítulo só para esta parte da história porque, a partir daqui, haverá uma (nova) mudança de rumo na história (já tenho dez páginas inéditas escritas, mas não vou colocar tudo aqui agora porque ainda preciso revisar, editar e fazer algumas pequenas alterações no roteiro). Espero que gostem!      -**

_Na sala..._

Sesshoumaru estava andando de um lado para o outro, com a cara ".", quase fazendo uma vala no chão.

**Yuka****:** Qual é o problema?

**Sesshoumaru****:** O problema é que esse cara não me convenceu! U.U

**Yuka****:** Falando em convencer, temos que discutir a nossa relação u.u.

**Sesshoumaru****:** DE NOVO? ¬¬''''''''''''''

**Yuka****:** Nós ainda não discutimos essa semana! U.U

De volta à biblioteca....

**Kurama:** Então, quando você volta para a Era Moderna?

**Rin:** Provavelmente daqui a duas semanas, mas todos acham que vou voltar para um tal colégio de freiras que não sei nem onde fica.

**Kurama:** Hehehe n.n

**Rin:** Sem falar que tive que aparecer aqui com kimonos enormes, e já estava desacostumada! ¬¬ Quero vestir minhas roupas de sempre T.T. O Inu e o Miroku também estão tendo problemas com os kimonos deles. Ai, falei demais de novo........ nn  _"Ai, eu sou uma anta T.T"_

**Kurama:** Que nada! - _"Falou demais de novo, mas eu não me incomodo em ouvir"_

**Rin:** Quando voltar vou ter que tirar o atraso de todas aquelas aulas particulares, aiaiaiai....

**Kurama:** Se quiser, quando a gente voltar, eu posso te levar à uma danceteria bem legal que abriram lá na avenida da praia. Pode levar a Helga tamém_.  "Será que mesmo que se eu não chamasse a Helga ela aceitaria? O.O Não sei, mas antes com a Helga que sem nada"_

**Rin:** Claro que sim, acho que a Helga adoraria ir n.n _"A Helga tem que conhecê-lo, eu já falei tanto dele, nem tenho foto, mas também não tenho fotos do Sesshoumaru-sama e a Helga nem morreu por causa disso, mas, enfim, com o Kurama é diferente n.n"_

E assim passaram-se três horas. Conversaram sobre todos os assuntos, menos Física (o Kurama achou ótimo, porque assim marcou outra aula para estudar aquilo que não haviam estudado hoje).

Kurama foi embora (e fez uma daquelas suas rosas aparecerem para a Rin, deixando-a completamente com cara de idiota).

_Voltando à  sala, minutos depois...._

**Rin:** E aí, galera, como estão?

**Miroku****:** Bem, e você e o Zé Bonitinho, já desenrolou alguma coisa?

**Rin:** Não é da sua conta! ¬¬''''''

Antes que InuYasha se intrometesse na conversa, ouvem-se gritos vindos do quarto do Fluffy.

**Yuka****:** Eu não agüento mais!!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** U.U''''''''''''' Problema seu, e vê se não grita! Tem gente aí embaixo!

**Yuka****:** EU GRITO SIM, ALGUM PROBLEMA???? É PRA TODO MUNDO OUVIR MESMO!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** U.U''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Você vai deixar a Rin traumatizada, a coitada é uma criança! PARE DE GRITAR!!

**Yuka****:** NÃO PARO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA, NAQUELE DIA PASSOU EM FRENTE À LANCHONETE E NÃO TROUXE NEM UM BISCOITO PRA MIM, E SABIA QUE EU GOSTAVA!!

**Sesshoumaru****:** Se o problema é esse mando o Jaken ir lá comprar!!

**Yuka****:** O PROBLEMA NÃO É ESSE!! O PROBLEMA É AQUELA MIKO! VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE VOCÊ TEVE UM CASO COM AQUELA DEFUNTA??? ".

**Sesshoumaru****:** FALA BAIXO!!!!!!!

A essa altura, InuYasha estava indignado com a traição de Kikyou, Rin estava tendo um ataque de risos e Shippou estava tentando socorrer Miroku que ficou entalado com um pedaço enorme de bolo de cenoura.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Vê se fica quieta, isso já faz cinco anos!! ¬¬'''''''''

**Yuka****:** MAS AS CICATRIZES DA TRAIÇÃO NÃO SE APAGAM! VOCÊ MAGÔOU MEU CORAÇÃO! E VOCÊ LEVAVA BISCOITOS PRA ELA E PRA MIM NADA! T.T

Miroku, agora desentalado, estava tento um ataque junto com Rin.

**Rin:** UHAUHAUHAUHUAHAH! Acho muito pouco pra ela, huahauhauahuh!

**Miroku****:** "Fluffy, como você foi capaz disso? Não trazia biscoito pra mim, mas levava para ela!" HUAHAUHAUHAUHAUH! Acho que vou morrer de tanto rir, HUAHAUHUHAUHAUH!

**Rin:** Será que ela já foi a um veterinário prático remover o chifre? HUAHAUHAUHUAHAUH!

**Miroku****:** Acho que não, porque com ele ela nunca mais vai gastar com cabeleireiro, já tem ornamento natural, HUHAUHAUHAUAHAHAUH!

**Jaken****:** O.O Não fiquem ouvindo assssssssss converssssssssssssssssssssassssss dos sssssssenhoress, sssssseussssssss metidos!

**Rin:** Nós não temos culpa se estão berrando, huahauahuahauhauahauhauah!

**InuYasha****:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Sesshoumaru desgraçado!!!

Depois de mais uns dez minutos de gritaria, Jaken disse que já estava na hora do almoço. Os dois briguentos desceram, de cara feia. Miroku agora estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para não rir da desgraça alheia.

**Sesshoumaru****:** Pode servir o almoço.

**Criado:** Sim, senhor.

**Rin:** O que vai ser a sobremesa?

**Yuka****:** Espero que seja pó de Miko! ¬¬'''''''

**Sesshoumaru****:** Yuka...

**Yuka****:** Pensa que eu não sei, vocês ficavam lá naquela cabaninha perto do rio....

**Miroku****: **_"Será que vão começar a contar os detalhes sórdidos?o.o êba!"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Yuka!! Olha a Rin, não fale essas coisas na frente dela! ".

**Rin:** O que será que eles faziam na cabaninha?  olhar sarcástico

**Miroku****:** Huahauahauhauah! Que será, né?

**Rin:** Pois é, que será!

**Sesshoumaru****:** O.O Rin, tenho que ter uma conversa com você mais tarde! U.U'''''''''

**Rin:** Ta certo, huahauahauhauah.

**InuYasha****:** U.U''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

_Quarenta minutos mais tarde, no escritório do Fluffy...._

**Sesshoumaru****:** Rin, tenho que lhe falar certas coisas.... _"Ai, ninguém merece isso, como eu vou começar? T.T"_

**Rin:** É sobre como os nenês nascem? _"Ai, que mico.... T.T"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Sim! - _"Ainda bem que as freiras já explicaram tudo, esse colégio é bom mesmo, me poupou um constrangimento enorme"_. Já te contaram a história do repolhinho, não é?

**Rin:** Repolhino?? O.o

**Sesshoumaru****:** Não foi isso que te disseram lá na escola?? O.O

**Rin:** Não. _"Ai, meu Deus, como é que eu vou contar a ele que não precisa mais ficar com essa história que eu já sei de tudo? ¬¬"_

**Sesshoumaru****:** Ah! Então foi a da cegonha, não é? _"Será que a escola usa uma metodologia diferente?"_

**Rin:** Não.

**Sesshoumaru****:** E que te disseram lá no colégio de freiras?? O.O

**Rin:** Nada u.u.

**Sesshoumaru****:** _"Ai... vou ter que contar tudo..... T.T" _E você nunca se perguntou como os bebês nascem?

**Rin:** Sim.

**Sesshoumaru****:** E então....? nn

**Rin:** E então que meu professor explicou que há uma cópula, depois explicou que o espermatozóide fecunda o óvulo e nasce um zigoto. O zigoto vai se dividindo em vários blastômeros até que, no estágio de mórula, chega ao útero, e no estado de blástula, ele faz a nidação e......

**Sesshoumaru****:** O.O O colégio explicou o QUE é uma cópula?

**Rin:** Mas é claro! A cópula é um processo no qual....

**Sesshoumaru****:** Já pode ir, Rin, você já deve estar sabendo mais que eu!! _"O mundo está mesmo perdido, já estão ensinando até ISSO nas escolas! E a infeliz da Yuka que disse que era uma escola de respeito! ¬¬"_

**Rin:** Ainda bem que você me poupou ao trabalho de explicar os métodos anticoncepcionais u.u

**Sesshoumaru****:** O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' _"Esse colégio está ensinando coisas demais ¬¬"_

Rin saiu toda feliz e Sesshoumaru ficou pregado na cadeira em estado de choque.

**E agora? O que Sesshoumaru fará? Será que ele vai cometer suicídio? Será que ele vai matar a Rin? O   Kurama vai gravar um comercial de shampoo? Descubra no próximo capítulo, que sairá em breve!**


	7. O mistério de Félix é solucionado

**Eu sei que esse capítulo está curto, mas não tive tempo para revisar o restante, desculpem! n.n'''' Também gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Acontece que, daqui para o final do ano, vou ter maratonas e mais maratonas de provas, ou seja, meu tempo livre vai ficar bastante reduzido. Só vou poder escrever no fim de semana (assim que colocar esse capítulo on line vou continuar afic), portanto não estranhem se eu demorar um tempo para atualizar. A Kagome e a Sango já vão aparecer (não nesse capítulo, mas já escrevi o retorno delas), aguardem, que será em breve! Quanto à idade do Shippou na fic, ele tem entre treze e catorze anos. Até mais e boa leitura!! **

****

_Na sala......._

**InuYasha** Rin, não diga que ele descobriu sobre o Kurama!! O.O

**Rin** Não, não foi nada disso.

**Miroku** Que foi, então?

**Rin** O coitado queria me explicar como os bebês nasciam........ele queria contar a história do repolhinho nn

**InuYasha** Não!!! Huahauhauahuahauhauah!! E que você falou?

**Rin** Falei que já sabia, falei sobre a nidação e sobre a cópula n-n.

**Miroku** E ele? Huahauhauahauhauhauah!

**Rin** Ficou lá pregado na cadeira e disse que eu já sabia demais.

**Shippou** Huahuahauhauhauah! Queria só ter visto a cena ridícula!

**Rin** Vocês acham que eu não deveria ter dito? Quer dizer, acho que ele ia me dar um livro com a história do repolhinho.... nn.

**InuYasha** Que nada, hhauahuahauhauhauahauh! Bem feito pra ele por ficar por aí com a Kikyou U.U''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Rin** Mas vou lá pedir o livro só a nível de desencargo de consciência nn''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.

_No quarto do Fluffy...._

**Sesshoumaru** Você disse que aquela maldita escola prestava!! Passei a maior vergonha da minha vida agora e a culpa é sua!! ".

**Yuka** Pois fique você sabendo que a escola é muito boa!

**Sesshoumaru** Claro que não é, eles andam ensinando COISAS aos alunos que não deveriam ser ensinadas!!

**Yuka** Acontece que eles não ensinam esse tipo de coisa, ela deve ter aprendido em outro local ¬¬'''''''''''''''''.

**Sesshoumaru** O que você está insinuando? O.O

Nesse momento, Rin entra no quarto pra pedir o livro do repolhinho.

**Rin** Licença.... Sesshoumaru-sama, pode me dar o livro do repolhinho que ia me dar lá no escritório? nn Eu acho que pode ser uma leitura bem instrutiva. nn'''''''

**Sesshoumaru** ¬¬'''''''''''' Pra QUE você quer o livro do repolho se você disse que te explicaram tudo na escola?

**Yuka** Já disse que eles NÃO explicam isso na escola! ¬¬'''''''

**Sesshoumaru** Rin, onde você aprendeu, afinal??

**Rin** _"Aiaiaiaiai, vou ter que contar, senão ele me mata! T.T"_ Aprendi na escola, mas não nessa de freiras u.u

**Sesshoumaru** Em qual escola então?? ".

Rin explicou tudo, como eles foram parar na era atual (demorou três horas), e Sesshoumaru entrou em estado de choque (pela segunda vez em um dia).

**Rin** Nós achamos melhor não contar n.n _"To ferrada...."_

**Sesshoumaru** ............................................... Preciso dizer que você está de castigo?? ¬¬'''' Também preciso dizer que você NÃO volta mais para essa escola?

**Rin** T.T Mas isso é muito injusto!!

**Sesshoumaru** VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CONTESTANDO??

**Yuka** _"Oba, briga o/"_

**Rin** Não, mas acontece que você que quis se livrar de mim e me mandou embora, só quero saber qual a diferença de eu estar lá no fim do mundo na nossa época ou 500 anos à frente! ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru** _"Ela me chamou de você??? O.O Que desaforo!!"_ JÁ PARA O QUARTO!!

**Rin** ............................................ ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' EU VOU MAS NÃO ME DIRIJA MAIS A PALAVRA!

Quando ela abriu a porta para sair, derrubou InuYasha e Miroku que (para variar) estavam escutando a conversa!!

**Miroku** Bom, a gente já vai indo.... n.n

**Sesshoumaru** VOLTEM AQUI OS DOIS!!!

**InuYasha** IC!!! .'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru** COMO VOCÊS EXPLICAM ISSO, INCOMPETENTES?? EU PAGO A VOCÊS PARA CUIDAR DA MENINA E ACONTECE UMA COISA DESSAS!!

**Miroku** Muita calma nessa hora, a gente explica... n-n''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Yuka** A culpa é toda dela, se não fosse uma trombadinha...

**Sesshoumaru** QUIETA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

**Yuka** Não grite comigo!

**Sesshoumaru** FORA DAQUI, PESTE!!

**Yuka** T.T Você está dizendo isso comigo???

**Sesshoumaru** SIM, HÁ MUITO TEMPO QUE EU QUERIA FAZER ISSO!!!!!

**Yuka** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

InuYasha e Miroku aproveitaram a confusão e se mandaram. Quando estavam descendo as escadas, são interceptados pela Rin.

**Rin** Estavam fugindo, não é covardes?? "." Iam deixar a parte difícil toda comigo!!

**InuYasha** EU não estava fugindo, quem estava era este rapaz aqui (aponta para o Miroku).

**Shippou** Que vergonha, Miroku!!!

**Rin** Agora só sobrou pra mim, não vão mais me deixar voltar, provavelmente agora eu vou morrer trancafiada nesta casa!! T.T _"Sem falar que não vou mais poder ver o Kurama, o que é uma verdadeira catástrofe universal"_

**InuYasha** Não reclama! ¬¬ O seu castigo vai ser o mais leve, o Sesshoumaru logo logo esquece e talvez te deixe voltar! O negócio feio vai vir pra mim, ele vai querer me matar, porque já que não pode te bater vai descontar tudo em mim e.....

**Sesshoumaru** Rin, eu já não disse para ir para o seu quarto??

**Rin** Não vou, precisamos conversar antes!!!

**Sesshoumaru** NÃO tem conversa!!

**Rin** Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama!! **#olhos lacrimejantes#**

**Sesshoumaru** Ta bom, ta bom! _"Que desgraça, porque eu não consigo dizer não a ela?"_ Vocês incompetentes vêm também.

**Miroku** E quem me assegura que eu não vou ser assassinado?? ".

POW

**InuYasha** Cala a boca e anda, mula!!! ¬¬'''''

**Miroku** Ai.... T.T

**Sesshoumaru** Então, o que vocês querem alegar? ¬¬''''

**Rin** Por favor, deixa a gente voltar, nós vamos nos comportar direitinho e nunca mais vamos esconder nada... n-n _"Só o fato de o Kurama ser o Kurama, mas tudo bem..."_

**Sesshoumaru** ...................

**Rin** Por favor, Sesshoumaru-sama! **#olhos lacrimejantes#**

**Sesshoumaru** Vou pensar no caso, mas enquanto isso você está proibida de sair de casa, esses dois também, depois resolvo o que fazer com eles.

**Rin** Siiiiiiiiiiiiim! n-n

_No quarto da Rin..._

**InuYasha** E agora???? Que vai ser da gente?

**Miroku** E o que ele quis dizer com "depois resolvo o que fazer com eles"??

**Shippou** Você é burro mesmo, né, Miroku? Ele quis dizer que ia nos matar!! T.T

**Rin** Claro que não, não sejam burros! Eu acho que ele vai deixar a gente voltar....

**InuYasha** Ai ai, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro....

**Rin** InuYasha, to dizendo, se a gente se comportar direitinho esses dias ele deixa a gente voltar. Além do mais, com os nossos argumentos ele não vai ter defesa.

**Miroku** Ah é? E quais seriam os argumentos? ¬¬ Eu estou morta de apaixonada pelo Kurama Youko? Ou então: precisamos pagar o calote que deixamos com o síndico do condomínio? ¬¬'''

**InuYasha** Ou então: preciso voltar para apanhar daquele pit boy que me jurou de morte só porque eu passei a mão na namorada dele. ¬¬''''''''''''''''''

**Rin** Posso dizer que o Félix ficou lá sozinho e....

**InuYasha** O.O Félix...seu...ahn...cachorro?

**Rin** Sim, por quê?

**Miroku** Ahn..... é que nós...ahn...

**Rin** O que? Que foi que vocês fizeram com o Félix?

**Shippou** Outro dia não tinha comida então eles foram lá, mataram o Félix e fizeram um churrasquinho. Tava até gostoso, sabe, acho que eu comi a patinha.... Por que você acha que o Félix tava desaparecido há duas semanas? ¬¬

**Rin** Vocês.... comeram ele?

**InuYasha** Sim, desculpa, por favor, não mata a gente, foi um momento de fraqueza, a gente jura que não faz mais isso e....

**Shippou** Claro que ela não vai matar a gente, InuYasha! ¬¬

**Rin**É, claro que não vou!

**Miroku** Quem vai fazer isso é o Fluffy! T.T

**Rin** Na verdade eu não fiquei com raiva não, sabe. O veterinário já tinha dito que o Félix teria que ser sacrificado, estava em estágio terminal, tinha sarna, pulga, hidrofobia.....

InuYasha, Shippou e Miroku estavam brigando pela pia, para ver quem vomitava primeiro.

**Rin** Mas não se preocupem, que eu não vou ficar sem cachorro! U.U

**Miroku** Claro que não, já temos o InuYasha!

**InuYasha** Seu..... ¬¬'''''''''

**POW SOC PLOFT**

**Miroku** Mas ele tem pedigree n.n **# três dentes a menos #**

**Rin** Quis dizer que a cadela do Kurama deu cria, e ele disse que ia me dar um dos filhotes, o mais bonitinho. Tão vendo como ele é legal?

**InuYasha** Ah, claro, SUPER legal! Fique sabendo que eu já vi aquela cadela dele, ela tentou me atacar, aquilo lá é um monstro, deixou um buraco de 15 cm na minha perna e, provavelmente, vai ter vários monstrinhos. Ele ta querendo é usar um cachorro pra me matar, isso sim, pensa que eu não sei? ".

**Rin** Não seja paranóico! Ele foi muito gentil em me dar um dos filhotinhos. É só eles pararem de mamar e....

**Criado:** Desculpe interromper, mas o Senhor Sesshoumaru está querendo falar com vocês.

**Miroku** Ai, é agora.....


	8. Jantar romântico Parte I

**Estou adiantando um capítulo, já que semana que vem não terei tempo para atualizações (só no sábado, talvez). Como esta parte da história já estava salva no meu PC (o total deu mais de quarenta páginas, estou chocada), só dei uma editada e coloquei aqui, já que isso não me toma muito tempo. Esta parte da fic é muito, muito importante, tanto que será dividida em duas partes. Espero que tenham paciência sufuciente para esperar a continuação. **

**Tchauzinho**** e boa leitura!**

****

_Na sala...._

**Sesshoumaru** Decidi que vocês vão poder voltar para a tal era não sei das quantas.

**InuYasha** Êeeeeeba!

**Rin** Obrrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama!

**Sesshoumaru** Aliás, podem ir arrumando as malas, porque antecipei a ida de vocês. Já comprei as cinco passagens de volta. U.U

**Miroku** Cinco? **# contando nos dedos #**

**Sesshoumaru** Sim, cinco. O Jaken vai também, para supervisionar a situação. Vocês acham que depois de tudo isso eu ia deixar vocês lá assim? Ele vai me mandar um relatório semanal de tudo o que vocês estão fazendo.¬¬'''''''''

**Miroku** Mas isso é muito...

**POW**

**InuYasha** O Miroku concorda plenamente com a sua decisão! U.U

**Sesshoumaru** Sendo assim, vão logo arrumar essas malas! Você também, Jaken! ¬¬_"__Preciso ficar sozinho para poder arrumar logo uma nova esposa que não seja histérica. Com isso aproveitei e me livrei dessa mala do Jaken.o/"_

_No quarto da Rin...._

**Rin**_"Ai, ai, ai, ai, que felicidade! Agora eu posso voltar para a Era Moderna sem nenhum problema! Vou poder ver o Kurama todos os dias! Ah, não, esqueci, ele não é da minha sala, que meleca! Bah, mas não tem problema. Tem, claro que tem problema! Aquelas meninas nojentas ficam o tempo todo atrás dele e não deixam o coitado em paz, é um absurdo isso...."_

Os pensamentos de Rin foram interrompidos pelo "trim, trim" do telefone. Ela atendeu, mas não antes de quebrar dois vasos e de derrubar um livro que estava na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Alô? _"É ele, é ele, é ele! Ai, como eu estou agindo feito idiota, que raiva! ¬¬ Dâ, mas não importa, tem que ser ele nn"_

É o entregador de pizza?

- Não! ¬¬ _"Ai, que raiva, pensei que fosse ele e esse $%#$$ me faz perder tempo perguntando se é o entregador de pizza!" _Você ligou errado, vou desligar, tchau!

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao, espera!

- Que foi? _"Mais essa agora.... ¬¬"_

Sou eu, Kurama, é que eu queria passar um trote n.n _"Acho que não foi uma boa idéia...."_

- Ahhh!! _"Eu sabia que era ele, meu sexto sentido me dizia isso, o coração nunca se engana! Eca, que que eu pensei, isso de sexto sentido não existe, é pura invenção. A única coisa que eu fiz foi supor, baseada em dados estatísticos e em um raciocínio lógico, que era ele. Calma, Rin, calma, volte ao normal, nada de sentimentalismos."_

- Então, como vai você? _"Que pergunta bocó, parece aquele povo de Internet que só sabe falar isso! ¬¬"_

- Vou muito bem, você nem sabe, já estou voltando pra Era Atual amanhã!

- Mesmo? _"Então eu volto amanhã também ò._

- É, o Sesshoumaru-sama descobriu tudo, sabe, tivemos que contar, mas ele nos deixou voltar, com uma condição: o Jaken vai também, para enviar relatórios periódicos sobre a nossa conduta.

- Ah, o Jaken vai fiscalizar vocês? _"Vai segurar vela por lá. ¬¬"_

- Sim, mas diz uma coisa, você ligou pra mim e o celular não reconheceu seu número, sem falar que a sua voz tava meio diferente, eu nem reconheci. _"E olha que eu reconheceria sua voz até no quinto dos infernos!"_ Que você fez?

- Ah sim, eu liguei do outro telefone aqui de casa, o telefone da sala, e coloquei um pano na boca para a voz ficar diferente. Falando em pizza, pizza lembra comida. Quer ir jantar comigo hoje em um restaurante italiano que tem lá na praia? Eu pago a conta n.n ! _"Eu jamais deixaria você pagar a conta n.n."_

- INUYASHA, OUVIU ISSO, TÃO CONVIDANDO A GENTE PRA IR JANTAR NO RESTAURANTE ITALIANO HOJE! O YOUKO QUE PAGA A CONTA!

- Miroku, o que você está fazendo na minha conversa telefônica? O.O

- Nada, Rin, é que os celulares daqui cruzaram a linha. Mas e aí, Youko, que horas a gente vai, hein? Muito gentil da sua parte se oferecer pra pagar a conta.

- A **gente** não vai, Miroku, **eu** vou! ¬¬ _"Meu Deus, que metido, que vergonha! O que o Kurama vai pensar de mim depois disso? Nota mental: matar o Miroku"_

- Não se preocupe, Miroku, vocês podem ir, não tem problema, eu pago a conta. Ia convidar vocês mesmo....U.U'''' _"Ia convidar vocês uma &%$#&, seu %$##, espera só até eu pegar você e o InuYasha sozinhos pra ver o que vai acontecer! ¬¬'''"_

- Ouviu, né Miroku? Agora faz o favor de desligar. _"Ai, que vergonha, ele vai pensar que eu sou igual ao Miroku!"_

- Eu não, vou ficar aqui ouvindo a conversa. Podem falar aí que eu não me importo não, viu?

- Então, Rin, hoje às nove ta bom para você?

- Ta ótimo sim! _"Ai, ele é um amor...."_

- Mas pra mim não! Eu gosto de comer cedo, tem que ser pelo menos oito horas!

- Miroku.... _"Ai meu Deus, eu vou matar essa pessoa..... ¬¬''''''"_

- Tudo bem então, Rin, eu passo aí pra te pegar às oito. _"Espera só pra ver o que eu vou fazer com você, Miroku ¬¬''''"_

- Tudo bem, Kurama, e ah, obrigada pelo convite e desculpe a indelicadeza do Miroku. _"Eu vou matá-lo ¬¬"_

- Ah, que é isso, não se preocupe! _"O único que deve se preocupar aqui é o Miroku"_

- Tchau

- Tchau

- Tchau e, por favor, chegue cedo, viu, que eu não gosto de esperar não!

**#PLEFT#**

- Mal educado, desligou na minha cara! ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''

- E VOCÊ QUERIA O QUE POR ACASO, MIROKU? ELE AINDA ESTÁ SENDO MUITO EDUCADO EM LEVAR VOCÊS TRÊS PARA JANTAR!

_Algumas horas depois...._

**InuYasha** Lari lari lá..... como estou feliz.... U.U

**Rin** Claro que está, vai comer de graça! ¬¬''

**Miroku**Mas nós prezamos muito a companhia do Youko, não é mesmo, InuYasha? **# olhar sarcástico #**

**InuYasha** Com certeza, Miroku! Principalmente quando ele se dispõe a pagar a conta.

**Rin** Seus cretinos! ¬¬ Arrumem-se logo que o Kurama já já chega, ele é sempre pontual, ao contrário de uns e outros que tem por aí....

**Shippou** Eu já estou pronto há muito tempo.

**Rin** Pois eu não! Deixem de perturbar que vocês estão me atrapalhando! ¬¬''''''

**Miroku** Já são 7:50h, você se arruma desde 4:45! ¬¬''''

**Rin** Já são 7:50? Ai meu Deus do céu, ainda preciso dar um jeito no cabelo!

**Shippou** Rin, você quase não tem cabelo pra arrumar, esqueceu? ¬¬ É só dar uma escovada nisso aí e....

Beep beep!

**Rin:** Ta vendo? Vou ter que sair toda descabelada e a culpa é de vocês! Vamos, vamos logo! _"Ai, eu estou toda feia _

**_E agora? Que irá acontecer no jantar? InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou conseguirão atrapalhar o encontro da Rin ou irão se dar mal de novo? O fantasma do Félix vai aparecer? Sesshoumaru vai parar de ser burro e descobrir toda a verdade? Descubra em "Jantar romântico – Parte II"!!_**__


	9. Jantar romântico Parte II

**Para aqueles que pediram a volta da Kagome e da Sango, aí está! n.n Desculpem a demora para atualizar (de novo -.-´´´´), mas é que tenho andado muito ocupada. Espero que gostem do capítulo, está um pouco maior que os outros e bem engraçado (pelo menos na minha concepção). Deixem um review com sua opinião (se achar a fic digna disso n.n), é muito importante para mim saber o que acham.**

**Até mais e boa leitura! =n.n=**

****

_Minutos depois, no portão do castelo..._

**Kurama** Oi pessoal! Vamos embora!!

**Miroku** Não é por nada não, Youko, mas nesse seu carro esportivo só cabem duas pessoas...

**Kurama** Ah, sim! Infelizmente meu carro tamanho família pifou _"Eu dei um jeito de ele pifar." _e só estava com esse de reserva. _"Isso é só o começo, Miroku!"_ Sinto muito, mas aqui só caibo eu e a Rin. Vocês terão que ir a pé mesmo. _"Hahahahahahahahah"_

**InuYasha** _"Seu %$#&#!!! Isso é um complô contra a minha pessoa!"_

**Rin** Não tem problema, eles vão a pé. n.n _"Só assim aprendem a não serem tão metidos, e pelo menos não seguram vela"_

**Miroku** Você sabe onde é esse restaurante? É lá perto da praia! ¬¬ Onde o Judas perdeu as botas, as meias, e, se duvidar, até as cuecas! ¬¬''''

**Rin** Vocês só vão se quiserem, não são obrigados! U.U''''''

**InuYasha** Não tem problema, a gente vai assim mesmo. _"Se esse Zé Bonitinho made in Assunción acha que vai me vencer tão facilmente está muito enganado!"_

**Kurama** Nesse caso, tchau! Esperamos vocês por lá.

O carro conversível saiu disparado, jorrando lama por todos os cantos, principalmente em InuYasha e Miroku (já que o Shippou foi esperto e se protegeu com um guarda-chuva).

**InuYasha** Comecem a andar logo que esse restaurante é longe pra &%$#%! ¬¬

**Miroku** O Zé Bonitinho me paga! ¬¬'''''''''

Enquanto InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou atolavam-se constantemente no lamaçal da estrada (tinha chovido no dia anterior), Kurama e Rin conversavam alegremente, e logo chegaram ao restaurante.

**Kurama**Eu quero quatro mesas para duas pessoas, por favor.

**Rin** Quatro mesas para dois?

**Kurama**É sim, assim fica mais fácil pra todo mundo, não acha? n.n _"Faz parte do meu plano, e só assim aqueles retardados não interrompem nossa conversa."_

**Rin** Com certeza! _"Quanto mais longe eles estiverem, melhor."_

Kurama e Rin sentaram-se em sua mesa com vista para o mar e esperaram pelos outros, que chegaram vinte minutos depois com lama até as canelas.

**Kurama** Nossa, InuYasha, chegou cedo. _"Chegou cedo para sua morte."_

**InuYasha**Claro que sim. _"Não perderia a oportunidade de comer às suas custas por nada nesse mundo."_

**Kurama** Bem, como esse restaurante é bem romântico, eu trouxe umas amigas para apresentar a vocês.

Entram três belas jovens no restaurante, fazendo com que Miroku formasse uma poça de baba no chão.

**Miroku** _"Nossa, até que ele não é tão ruim assim......... XD"_

**Kurama** Katrina, você pode sentar ali com o InuYasha, Sara, você pode sentar com o Miroku, ele é um rapaz muito culto, e você, Lizzie, pode conversar com o Shippou.

**InuYasha** Vamos para nossa mesa, senhorita Katrina? _"Nossa, que mulher..... XD"_

**Rin**_"Nossa, ele é realmente esperto, com essas meninas aí o InuYasha, o Shippou e a mala do Miroku não vão nos perturbar n.n"_

**Kurama** Garçom, eu pago a conta daquelas três mesas ali. _"Vou acabar com a marra deles nem que eu vá à falência."_

_No restaurante...._

**Rin** _"Meu Deus, eles já pediram sete garrafas de vinho, vão falir o Kurama, o que eu faço agora?"_

**Kurama** Algum problema? n.n

**Rin**Não, nenhum, mas acho que eles estão meio bêbados e animadinhos demais. Olha só para o Miroku, ele já está quase debruçado sobre a...

**Kurama** Sara. n.n

**Rin**É, sobre a Sara... tenho medo que eles dêem um vexame enorme aqui... ai ai ai...

**Kurama** Não se preocupem, eles não vão fazer nada. _"Outras pessoas é que vão fazer com eles." _Tem uma surpresa para você, já devem estar chegando. _"Na verdade vai ser mais surpresa ainda para o InuYasha e o Miroku. u.u"_

**Rin**Surpresa? O que é???

**Kurama**Não posso contar, espero que você goste, resolvi meio que de última hora, mas espero que agrade você... _"E também espero desesperadamente que o InuYasha e o Miroku odeiem, afinal, é essa a intenção"_ Olha lá, o InuYasha vai cantar no videokê.

_Na estrada, a caminho do restaurante.._

**Sango**Kagome, você conhece aquele moço que veio nos convidar para ir ao restaurante?

**Kagome**Não, mas ele disse que era amigo da Rin e que ela ficaria muito feliz se a gente fosse jantar lá hoje. Coitada, tendo que agüentar o InuYasha, mas sorte que nem ele nem o Miroku vão estar lá, ou pelo menos eu espero....

**Sango**Você tem razão, vamos, o restaurante já está perto, já consigo vê-lo. Acelere, Kirara!!

_Voltando ao restaurante..._

**InuYasha** Vou cantar essa música...

Nesse momento, Kagome e Sango chegam ao restaurante e vão falar com a Rin.

**Rin** Kagome! Sango! Que bom vê-las aqui!! Sango, faz sete anos que não te vejo, que saudades!! Kagome, eu te vi já faz sete meses, também tava morrendo de saudades!! Que bom, que vieram, que bom!

**Sango** Também estamos muito felizes em vê-la, seu amigo nos convidou, ele disse que você ia ficar feliz se viéssemos.

**Kagome** É sim! n.n

**Rin** Ah, o Kurama. Quero apresentá-lo a vocês, nossa, ele é um amor, depois a gente conversa mais detalhadamente sobre esse assunto, mas venham se sentar aqui comigo e...

**InuYasha** Quero dedicar essa música ao meu grande amor, Katrina, que está comigo essa noite e que é super carinhosa!

**Kurama**_"É agora, é agora."_

**InuYasha**Estouz apaizonaduzuuuuuu, eztou apaizonadzuuuuuu, meu amoooor é tão grandiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, estou apaizonadzu......

**Kagome** Apaixonado e bêbado, que cretino!! ¬¬

**Sango** Cretino? Olha lá para o Miroku e para o Shippou! ¬¬'''''''''

Miroku estava passando a mão na garota Sara, enquanto Shippou trocava altos beijos com Lizzie, sem se importar se o povo estava vendo ou não.

**Rin** Ai meu Deus, que horrível, eu não gosto de ver essas cenas, fico totalmente envergonhada! **# da cor de um pimentão #**

**Kurama**Não se preocupe, Rin. **# abraça a Rin #** Garçom!

**Sango** Não, agora deixa aí, quero ver até onde esses cretinos têm coragem de ir! **# limpando o Hiraikotsu #**

**Kagome**E ainda por cima fingiram nem ver a gente! ¬¬ **# Treinando a garganta para gritar vocês já sabem o quê #**

**Kurama**Vocês querem comer agora?

**Rin**Não estou com muita fome, mas vocês querem, garotas?

**Sango** Eu aceito sim, obrigada. _"Vou precisar de energias para dar a surra que o Miroku precisa."_

**Kagome** Eu também aceito, mas só um pouco.

**Rin**Sinto muito, peço desculpas a vocês todos. Essas best..., digo, os rapazes eram minha responsabilidade e não deveriam estar aqui hoje, mas eles vieram do mesmo jeito e agora ta aí!

**Kurama** A culpa não é sua, eles que se ofereceram para vir. _"Claro que a culpa não é sua! Você é a única pessoa civilizada daquela casa!!"_

**Kagome** Ah, mas não precisa ficar assim não! Essa noite devia ser maravilhosa, e eles estragaram tudo, esses nojentos! Enfim, nós sabemos até onde a cara de pau deles pode chegar, não se preocupe.... não Rin, por favor, não comece a chorar..... n.n'''''''''''''''''

Agora já era tarde. A coitada da Rin ficou tão desesperada que começou a chorar copiosamente, enquanto todos tentavam acalmá-la, até a Kirara.

**Sango**Não chore, esses cretinos vão ver só, calma, calma... _"Vou matar aqueles dois! Além de se agarrarem publicamente com essas barangas, se embebedarem, nos ignorarem e fazerem um papelão, ainda estragaram a noite alheia!"_

**Kirara** Miiiiiiiiii _"Vai rolar fight."_

**Kurama** Não chora não, calma, calma. **# abraça a Rin de novo # **Eu vou lá mandar eles pararem com isso, mas, por favor, pára de chorar.... _"Que droga, esses idiotas fizeram-na chorar! ¬¬ Bando de grossos! Coitadinha, logo ela que é tão sensível.... Acho que não foi boa idéia dar tanto vinho a eles."_

Kagome e Sango, que já estavam com toda a raiva explodindo, foram ao local onde se encontravam os até agora muito felizes rapazes.

**Kagome** InuYasha, que papelão, hein? ¬¬'''''

**InuYasha** O.O Kagomezinha, meu amoooor, que você ta fazendzu aqui?

**Kagome**NÃO ME CHAME DE MEU AMOR, SEU NOJENTO RIDÍCULO! VOCÊ ME ABANDONA POR SETE ANOS, EU FICO PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ TOMOU JEITO DE GENTE, QUE É UM TRABALHADOR HONESTO, VOCÊ ATÉ ABRIU UM NEG"CIO, MAS NÃO, AGORA VEJO QUE TA PIOR QUE ANTES! PRIMEIRO CORRIA S" ATRÁS DA KIKYOU, MAS AGORA É DE QUALQUER DESQUALIFICADA QUE APARECE, NÃO É VERDADE? DEVIA TER VERGONHA NA CARA, SEU VAGABUNDO! AGORA DEU PRA BEBER TAMBÉM, FOI? POIS MUITO BEM, VOCÊ VAI MUITO BEM, INUYASHA, TERÁ UM FUTURO BRILHANTE.... NOS ALC"OLICOS ANÔNIMOS! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

Vendo o escândalo que começava a se formar, Lizzie, Sara e Katrina saíram de fininho, enquanto Miroku tentava, sem sucesso, fugir da Sango. Rin já tinha bebido três copos de água com açúcar, mas mesmo assim estava quase tendo um colapso na cadeira, fazendo com que o Kurama ficasse muito preocupado.

**Sango** ENTÃO, SEU HOUSHI VAGABUNDO? QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

**Miroku** Calma, eu só estava passando a mão na...

POW

**Sango** Seu tarado safado! Você vai passar a mão é no meu Hiraikotsu agora! HIRAIKOTSU! HIRAIKOTSU! Não fuja, Shippou, seu pirralho depravado, tem pra você também! HIRAIKOTSU!!!

**Rin**Não..... snif.... agüento..... mais... snif...... ver......snif.... isso. Por .... favor.... snif.... faça alguma..... snif...... coisa...... Acho que......snif......snif..... não...... estou...... sinif...... snif..... me ..... snif..... snif..... sentindo...... snif...... snif...... muito......... snif......... snif....... snif...... bem..... eu.... não.... posso...... ver.... snif..... snif.... snif.... sangue. **#aponta para a fratura na perna do InuYasha, totalmente ensangüentada#**

**Kurama** Ai meu Deus do céu! Não desmaia não, Rin, fica aqui! Ai, e agora? Você ta me ouvindo? Ta? Fala comigo, fala comigo!

Era tarde demais, a Rin já tinha desmaiado.

**Kurama**QUEREM PARAR DE BRIGAR S" UM MOMENTO? A RIN DESMAIOU AQUI, ME AJUDEM!

**O que irá acontecer agora? A Rin está tendo um choque anafilático? O InuYasha vai freqüentar as reuniões do AA? Shippou vai entrar em um reformatório? Em breve saberão tudo isso!**


	10. Saldos de um jantar arruinado

**Aí está a continuação do capítulo, cujo título é uma paródia a um dos episódios de Gundam Wing (anime que, por sinal, eu adoro), chamado "Retrato de um país arruinado". Gostaria de expressar minha indignação aqui, porque tenho o maior trabalho em formatar o texto no Word e, quando ponho no , os acentos agudos da letra "o" maiúscula não saem, os asteriscos não saem, ao acentos circunflexos isolados não saem e, para completar, os dois pontos que eu coloco depois do nome de cada personagem durante a fala ou o pensamento também não estão saindo. Espero que entendam o porquê de, às vezes, o texto sair tão feio e até mesmo desorganizado. Se vissem os originais aqui do meu PC iam perceber como me esforço para deixar a fic legível e agradável aos olhos. A próxima atualização deve sair mais rápido, porque esta semana não terei prova (mas vou ter que estudar do mesmo jeito, grande evolução ¬¬). Bom, desculpem eu ter escrito tanto, mas é que acabei de chegar de uma prova de redação (em pleno domingo ¬¬) e acho que me empolguei um pouco. n.n'''**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram um review, pois as opiniões de vocês enriquecem bastante o meu trabalho. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, eu o fiz com muito carinho! n.n**

**Até a próxima e boa leitura!!**

****

Kagome, Sango, Kirara e o que sobrou do InuYasha, do Miroku e do Shippou se amontoaram ao redor da mesa onde a Rin estava.

**Kurama** Ela precisa de ar, dêem mais espaço. **#sacode a Rin# **_"Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela quem vai matá-los sou eu!"_

**Kagome** Sango, pega um paninho úmido com álcool, vai, rápido. **#sacode a Rin# **

**InuYasha**Como vocêizzzzz são burruzzzzz. É sacudir de um canto beeeeeeeeeem alto e...... **#tenta pegar a Rin para sacudir#**

**Kurama** **#afasta o InuYasha de perto#** Você ta doido? Nem em sonho eu vou deixar você sacudi-la de um canto bem alto! ¬¬''' Ainda mais nesse estado.

**InuYasha** Ow Zé Bonitzinhuuuu, deixa de ser chatuuuuuu......

**Kagome** SENTA! Pronto, agora essa besta selvagem está sob controle. U.U

**Sango** Ta aqui o paninho com álcool, coloca na testa dela.

**Miroku** Testa? Dãaaa, onde que fica isso? Deixa que eu coloco.

**Sango** ¬¬ Sua besta! **POW** Sei muito bem quais suas intenções, mas pode esquecer, se não quiser apanhar mais é melhor ficar calado! ¬¬'''''

**Shippou** **#caído no chão com cara de demente# **Meu amooooooooooor me deizoooooooooou, levoooooooou minha identidadziiiiiiii, não sei mais nem ondziiiii estooooooooooooooooou...........

**Kagome** Quieto! **#chuta o Shippou#**

**Sango**Acho que ela está melhorando, olha....

**Rin** .......................

**Kurama** Está se sentindo melhor? **#olhar preocupado#**

**Kagome**Dói alguma coisa? **#olhar complacente#**

**Sango**Consegue andar? **#olhar maternal#**

**Miroku**Quer que eu tziiiii carregue? **#olhar tarado#**

**Kagome**POW SOC PUM Sai daqui, seu tarado!!! ¬¬''''

**Sango** ¬¬''''''''''''' _"Como é que eu fui gostar desse homem? T.T"_

**Kurama** Não se preocupe, Rin, eu te carrego até o carro. **#pega a Rin no colo#**

**Rin**E quem vai carregar..... bom, quem vai carregá-los? **#aponta para InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou, que estavam caídos no chão#**

**Kurama** n.n''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Kagome** Não se preocupa com isso, vamos, a gente leva você pra casa e depois eu chamo a carrocinha para vir pegá-los. ¬¬''''''''''''''''

**Sango**Esperem! Eles não podem chegar lá sem essas lesmas, ou vocês esqueceram que eles são pagos para cuidar da Rin? Vamos ter que levá-los agora.

**Kurama** Mas eles não podem chegar lá nesse estado deplorável.

**Sango**Nós temos que "desembebedá-los", para que possam chegar em casa pelo menos lúcidos.

**Kurama** Acho que dá para fazer isso. Lá em casa tem um umas ervas medicinais, porque não vamos pra lá? Aproveito e cuido da Rin, que ainda está fraquinha, coitada.

**Sango** É verdade, ela deve ter tido queda de pressão arterial, mas ainda assim, quem vai carregar esses bêbados?

**Kagome** A gente aluga uma carroça, prende na Kirara e coloca o que restou deles dentro. U.U

**Sango** Tudo bem, é o jeito....

**Rin** Que horas são....?

**Kurama** Onze e meia, por quê?

**Rin** Por nada...é que eu to com sono... amanhã precisamos acordar cedo pra ir à Era Atual.... você vai com a gente, não é?

**Kurama**Vou sim. n.n

**Kagome** Rin, você dorme no caminho, enquanto a gente "desembebeda" esses desocupados. n.n

**Kurama** É sim, pode dormir no meu quarto enquanto eu preparo um chá para esses bêbados. **#olhar de reprovação#**

_Uma hora e meia depois, na casa do Kurama...._

**Kurama** Vai logo, InuYasha, bebe isso de uma vez! ¬¬

**InuYasha** Isso é muito ruim, blergh! Não tinha alguma coisa pra dar um gosto melhor não?

**Kurama**Tinha, mas eu não coloquei. Agora bebe logo essa gororoba aí antes que o Fluffy descubra o que vocês fizeram.

**Miroku**Não, tudo menos isso!! **#bebe tudo em um só gole#**

**InuYasha**E porque você não colocou o negócio que dá gosto melhor? ¬¬'''' **#bebe de uma vez#**

**Kurama**Por que eu acho que vocês merecem um castigo. _"Seus cretinos, estragaram minha noite!"_

**Shippou**E cadê as ervas medicinais?

**Kurama** Que ervas? ¬¬

**Miroku**Para curar nossos ferimentos. Não ta vendo a situação precária aqui não? ¬¬'''

**Kurama** Eu vim "desembebedar" vocês, não curar seus ferimentos. Se eu curasse, a lição que levaram hoje não serviria de nada. Deixa aí que é pra vocês aprenderem a nunca mais fazerem escândalo.

**InuYasha**Mas foi você que nos embebedou! ¬¬

**Kurama** Eu só disse que ia pagar a conta. Beberam porque quiseram. Não obriguei ninguém a beber. U.U

**Miroku** Mas você que arrumou aquelas garotas bonitas!

**Kurama** Ficaram com elas por que quiseram, também não obriguei ninguém. U.U

**Miroku** Seu....

**Sango**Kurama, acho que a sopinha da Rin ficou pronta.

**Kurama** Agora fiquem aí e me dêem licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. **#pega a sopa# **Por favor,não quebrem nada! ¬¬''''''

**Miroku** Seu nojento!

**Sango** O que, Miroku? ¬¬

**Miroku** Cimento, que cimento bonito esse do muro! Vou comprar um desses para o apartamento... n.n'''

**Sango** Fiquem aí, já já nós vamos embora.

_No quarto...._

**Rin**O que é, ahn... isso? **#olha para a sopa com a cara desconfiada#**

**Kagome**É sopa de espinafre com fígado de youkai minhoca e raiz de planta carnívora. n.n É muito bom para recobrar as forças.... n.n

**Rin** Vocês não esperam que eu coma essa gororoba aí, esperam?

**Kurama**Sim, come! n.n Tem nutrientes e ajuda a recobrar as forças.

**Rin** n.n''''''..... Não me façam comer isso.....

**Kurama** Come! **#Empurra a comida na boca da Rin#**

**Rin** _"Ele ta dando comida na minha boca? Que fofinho!"_

Nesse momento, Miroku e InuYasha entram no quarto.

**InuYasha** Youko, sinto em lhe dizer, mas você vai ter que deixar essa sua tática de conquista barata inacabada, porque já são quase duas da manhã, e o Fluffy vai querer matar a gente se chegarmos tarde.

**Kurama** ¬¬''''' Tudo bem.

**Miroku** Vamos logo, amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde temos que voltar para a Era Atual.

**Rin** Tem razão, vamos para casa amanhã.

**Miroku** É. Sango, melhor você ir saindo, porque ta sobrando aqui. _"Melhor você ir embora antes que queira me bater mais."_

**Rin** Ela vai com a gente, Miroku. U.U

**Miroku** O QUE???? QUE ELA VAI FAZER LÁ??? O.O

**Rin** Eu chamei, algum problema? ¬¬

**InuYasha** Minha filha, você não tem o que fazer não? Além de se envolver com esta criatura dos infernos aí **#aponta para o Kurama#** ainda chama mais uma chata para perturbar lá? Era só o que estava faltando...

**Sango** Ninguém pediu sua opinião! ¬¬

**Kurama** Vamos, vou deixar vocês em casa.

_No Castelo das Terras do Oeste...._

**Rin** Cuidado, Shippou, não faz barulho que já ta todo mundo dormindo....

**Shippou** Ai! **#derruba um vaso#**

**InuYasha** Parabéns, mongolóide, agora vai acordar todo mundo!

**Miroku** Gente, e o cheiro de álcool? O Sesshoumaru tem nariz, eu vivo dizendo isso pra vocês...

**Shippou**Pelo menos aquele Zé Bonitinho serviu para alguma coisa e arranjou umas plantas inibidoras de odores. O InuYasha disse que eram muito eficientes.

**Rin** Claro, só ele que pensa, coitado! E ele serve para muitas coisas, ou esqueceram que ele nos deu carona também? Vocês me fizeram passar a maior vergonha, o que ele vai pensar de mim agora? T.T

**InuYasha**O mesmo que pensava antes: que você está a fim dele! U.U

**Rin** ¬¬'''''''''

**Miroku** É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã tenho um longo dia pela frente.

**Rin** É verdade, a minha amiga Sango **#olhar mortífero para o Miroku e o InuYasha#** vem com a gente, então preciso estar descansada para recebê-la bem, já que vocês não servem nem para isso, bando de parasitas!!

Eles se dirigem vagarosamente para seus quartos, a fim de não acordar ninguém. Algumas horas depois, acontece a seguinte cena na sala....

**Sesshoumaru** Vão logo, senão perdem o navio! _"Se a mala do Jaken perde o navio eu me mato! T.T"_

**Rin**É, vamos, ainda temos que pegar a Sango lá na vovó Kaede... _"E tenho que ver o Kurama, que é o principal."_

**Pessoal, gostaria de fazer uma pequena enquete agora, só para saber o que vocês estão pensando. Farei a pergunta e devem escolher uma das cinco opções, escrevendo, em seu review, a resposta da opção na qual você votou. Aí vai a pergunta:**

**O que você acha que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?**

**a) Não sei, essa autora é completamente maluca.**

**b) O Kurama e a Rin vão namorar.**

**c) Vai haver uma briga (com direito a socos e tudo).**

**d) a Kagome vai dar para o InuYasha uma Kotodama controlada por GPS via satélite, para poder mandá-lo sentar mesmo estando do outro lado do mundo.**

**e) Miroku vai ficar regenerado.**

**É meio "non-sense", mas votem! n.n **


	11. A russa do intercâmbio e o youkai de trê...

**Oi!! Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo (só Deus sabe o que o vai fazer com a formatação agora... ¬¬). O resultado da enquete poderá ser visto a seguir, hehehehehe! Estou sem inspiração para escrever um paratexto agora, mas, quem sabe, no próximo capítulo eu consiga. Boa leitura para todos e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelas opiniões de vocês! **

_Algum tempo depois, no porto...._

**Miroku** Ai, quanto peso, não agüento mais!

**Rin** Miroku, seja gentil #**olhar ameaçador#** e não reclame, afinal você que se ofereceu para carregar as malas da Sango!

**Miroku** Eu me ofereci?? Você que me obrigou, isso sim!

**Jaken** Onde essssssssssssssstá o navio? Isssssso vai constar nos relatóriossssss, podem ter certeza!

**InuYasha** Cala a boca, sapo burro, nós não vamos de navio, vamos de avião. Só estamos esperando até que alguém chegue para vir nos buscar, não é, Rin? ¬¬

**Rin** Não reclama, ele já foi muito bom só em ter-se oferecido para vir pegar a gente.

**Sango** É verdade. U.U

**InuYasha** Ai não, mais uma para o fã clube "Eu amo o Zé Bonitinho". ¬¬''''

**Sango** Não seja despeitado!

**Miroku** Ele não é despeitado, só está querendo dizer que aquele Zé Bonitinho é um nojento idiota que se acha o máximo!

**Rin** Miroku, cala a boca e, já que está sem ter o que fazer, leva umas malas minhas também! **#joga mais duas malas para o Miroku, que, agora, já está carregando duas mochilas, três malas, uma frasqueira e uma bolsa a tiracolo#**

**Miroku **&$#!!! Vocês pensam que eu sou o que, burro de carga? ¬¬''''''

**Sango** Não sei quanto ao "de carga", mas burro com certeza você é. U.U

**Miroku****: ¬¬''''''''**

**Jaken** Cadê o navio?????

**Rin** Cala a boca, Jaken!! Já já chega!

**InuYasha** Aquele nojento do... **#olha para o Jaken antes de falar#**...seu amigo está demorando muito! No mínimo está com alguma daquelas garotas, tendo um encontro ou sabe-se lá o que mais....

**Rin** O que você está insinuando, InuYasha?

**InuYasha** Isso mesmo que você entendeu, ele deve estar envolvido em negócios escusos com aquela ex-namorada dele ou com outra qualquer!! PPPP

**Rin** Ex???? O.O Ele tem uma ex???

**InuYasha** Ele não te contou não??? Também não deve ter contado que ficou com aquela ruiva lá da sua escola mês passado. U.U

**Sango** Como você sabe disso?? O.O

**Shippou** Putz, cala a boca, Sango, não se mete na conversa, eu também não sabia dessa aí não! A única que sabia era que ele tinha ficado com a Katrina, aquela russa gata do intercâmbio, nas férias de verão do ano passado! InuYasha, termina de contar a fofoca!!

**Rin** Russa??

**Miroku** Ai não, dessa aí até eu sabia, ao que parece ele ficou com ela naquela árvore escondidinha ali no fim do pátio...

**InuYasha** Continuando, ele ficou com aquela ruiva lá, não lembro o nome dela, em uma das festas da sua escola, acho que aquela festa que você disse que não foi porque estava estudando.

**Rin**E como não fiquei sabendo disso?? O.O

**Shippou** Porque o correio da má notícia, digo, sua amiga Helga, também não foi à festa. U.U

**Rin** E só eu que não sabia disso? T.T

**Sango** n.n'''''' Parece que sim.....

**InuYasha** Claro que sim, você é a criatura mais lerda que eu conheço, sempre é a última a saber de tudo, mas olhe pelo lado bom, você foi a última a saber, mas pelo menos não é o corno. Quer dizer, ele ainda não teve tempo suficiente para te passar um chifre, e isso é bom não é?

**Sango** InuYasha, cale sua boca!! ¬¬'''

**Rin **O navio chegou. U.U

**Miroku** E daí?

**Rin** E DAÍ QUE N"S VAMOS NELE, JÁ QUE ESTAMOS AQUI HÁ CERCA DE UMA HORA, QUARENTA E CINCO MINUTOS E TRINTA E TRÊS SEGUNDOS E AQUELE INDIVÍDUO AINDA NÃO APARECEU. A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊS ESTEJAM A FIM DE ESPERAR A BOA VONTADE DELE DE TERMINAR COM OS NEG"CIOS ESCUSOS COM ALGUMA GAROTA CRETINA PARA VIR NOS BUSCAR, É MELHOR IR GUARDANDO AS MALAS NO COMPARTIMENTO DE CARGA! SE QUISEREM FICAR, FIQUEM, MAS EU VOU!

**InuYasha** Calma, Kagome 2!!

**Sango** VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO DIZER QUE A KAGOME É HISTÉRICA, INUYASHA?

**Rin** VOCE ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE HISTÉRICA, SANGO??

**InuYasha** EU NÃO ESTOU CHAMANDO A KAGOME DE HISTÉRICA, SUA HISTÉRICA, E NÃO COMPARE A KAGOME MALUCA COM ESSA HISTÉRICA DESONTROLADA DA RIN!!

**Rin** EU NÃO SOU HISTÉRICA!

**Miroku** É, ELA NÃO É HISTÉRICA! O ÚNICO PROBLEMA DELA É DOR DE COTOVELO, PORQUE TPM JÁ FOI NA SEMANA PASSADA!!

**SOC TUM POW**

**Rin** E ISSO É PARA APRENDER A ME RESPEITAR, MIROKU!! AGORA COLOQUEM LOGO AS PORCARIAS DAS COISAS DE VOCES DENTRO DESSE NAVIO ANTES QUE EU ME ESTRESSE!

**Shippou** Você já está estressada!! ¬¬''''''''''

**Rin** ¬¬''' Mudando de assunto **#respira fundo para tentar se acalmar#**, onde está o Jaken?

**InuYasha** Espero que no quinto dos infernos. U.U

**Rin** Falo sério!! ¬¬'''''

**Shippou** Ele.. sumiu, acho que morreu! O.O

**Sango** Por que você acha isso? O.O

**Shippou** Porque se ele estivesse perdido já teria nos achado depois de toda a gritaria de vocês. ¬¬''''

**Jaken** Eu essssssssssstou aqui, que gritaria foi esssssssssssssssssssssssssssssa?

**Miroku **Ah, não! Estava muito bom para ser verdade! T.T

**Rin **Então... moça, cinco passagens para Londres e... esse sapinho verde vai no compartimento de carga. U.U

**Jaken **O q.... **#não tem tempo de terminar a frase, porque o homem que carrega as bagagens o pega pelo kimono para levar ao compartimento de carga#.**

**InuYasha **Ai, lá vamos nós de novo...

Enquanto os eles se espremiam para conseguirem entrar no navio, a multidão de youkais no porto aumentava, de forma que a visibilidade ficou 100 prejudicada.

**Sango** Que é isso, por que esses youkais todos estão aqui?

**Miroku** Ouvi falar de um torneio, deve ser por isso. Esses youkais todos devem estar participando...

**Rin **Ai, seu monstro idiota! Você pisou no meu pé! ¬¬

**Youkai:** Cala a boca, sua esquisita!

**Rin** Esquisita? Não sou eu que tenho três olhos! ¬¬

**Youkai:** E não sou eu que tenho quatro olhos! **#aponta para os óculos da Rin#**. Não é à toa que você derrubou as malas duas vezes, deve usar uns cinco graus nesse fundo de garrafa aí.

**Shippou **Na verdade ela usa oito graus de miopia e sofre de estabnite aguda. Uma vez ela derrubou todo um potinho de sorvete em cima de um menino e...

**Rin** Cala a boca, Shippou! ¬¬'''

**Youkai:** Huahauhauahuah! Ela parece um troll!

**Rin** Cala a boca, seu nanico!! ¬¬

**Youkai:** Quer brigar, é?

**Rin** Vai encarar, idiota?

**InuYasha** Epa, epa, epa! Violência não! _"Que bom, ela deve ter surtado! ¬¬ Desafiar um youkai de quase três metros de altura logo agora que a Tessaiga está no conserto!"_

**Rin** Ele que começou!

**Youkai:** Sua humana, você vai ver só, vou fazer picadinho de você!

**Miroku** Ah, mas ela vai pedir desculpas por ter xingado o senhor, não é, Rin? n.n

**Rin** Claro que não vou! ¬¬''''

**Youkai:** Então vai apanhar! ".

**Rin** Pode vir, seu ridículo! Vou deixar hematomas nesses seus três olhos feiosos!

**Sango **Façam alguma coisa, rápido!

**InuYasha** Eu não, ela que começou, então agüente! U.U

**Sango** InuYasha! O.O

**Miroku** Bah, esse youkai é fraquinho, não vai conseguir fazer nada com ela, ela até que luta bem, sabe.... melhor deixar quieto, já já ela acaba com ele e.....

**Shippou** Olha lá, acho que dessa vez ela ta apanhando **#aponta para Rin, que caiu depois de receber um soco do youkai#**.

**Miroku **Ai, Kami-Sama, agora é o jeito a gente se meter na briga. Se ela morrer ou qualquer coisa assim o Fluffy mata a gente...

**Sango** Miroku, tenha vergonha! A coitada apanhando e você pensando em salvar a própria pele! ¬¬

**Miroku **Mas é claro! ¬¬''' InuYasha, vamos logo, neste meio-tempo ela já deve ter levado uns três socos daquele youkai!

**Sango **Eu vou também! ".

**Shippou **Affe, olha a outra histérica, doida para descontar a raiva dela no pobre do youkai, que nem tem culpa de ela gostar de um safado, burro e tarado que nem o Miroku! ¬¬''

**Rin **NINGUÉM SE METE NA MINHA BRIGA, TÁ OUVINDO? EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSE "TREZOLHUDO" SOZINHA!!

**POW PUM PLOFT**

**InuYasha**Vamos lá, rápido, antes que ela morra e o Fluffy nos mate! O.O

InuYasha, Sango e Miroku vão apartar a briga, enquanto Shippou fica vigiando as malas. Depois de uns dez minutos, conseguiram acalmar os ânimos (Sango descontou toda a sua raiva no youkai, além de acertar Miroku "acidentalmente" várias vezes).

**O que será que vai acontecer depois de toda a briga? Onde estará o Kurama, afinal? O youkai de três olhos vai vencer InuYasha? Sango vai decaopitar Miroku acidentalmente? O Fluffy vai virar o monstro do lago Ness? O.o Vejam no próximo capítulo!**

**PS.: Quem marcou c, na enquete, acertou! XDDDD**


	12. Sala literalmente de emergência

**Oi gente! Desculpem por não ter atualizado na quinta ou na sexta, como de costume, mas acontece que viajei para um interior tão longe que nem pegava celular, aí já viu.... n.n''''' Aí vai a continuação (ainda bem que já estava escrita, porque senão....), espero que gostem dela. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews. Boa leitura para todos!! **

_Quarenta minutos depois..._

**InuYasha**VOCÊ É DESOCUPADA MESMO, NÃO É NÃO? ARRUMAR BRIGA COM UM YOUKAI DAQUELE TAMANHO, NO FINAL S" SOBROU PRA GENTE!

**Rin**NÃO TENHO CULPA, ELE QUE COMEÇOU!!

**Miroku**E só para completar o desastre, o navio já partiu com o Jaken dentro.

**InuYasha**E por que vocês estão reclamando? Não queriam se livrar do idiota do Jaken? ¬¬''''''

**Sango**Nós perdemos o navio?? O.O

**Shippou** Claro, o que você esperava? Depois da briga da histérica, o navio já tinha saído! ¬¬

**Rin**¬¬

**InuYasha** E agora, para onde nós vamos? O.O

**Sango** Para o hospital! U.U

**Rin** Isso aí, segundo meus cálculos, os socos daquele youkai atingiram meu estômago e provavelmente quebraram minha perna. Também pode haver hematomas e hemorragias internas, nós precisamos de um hospital. U.U

**Miroku** Caraca, e você sobreviveu depois de tudo isso? O.O

**Sango** ¬¬

**Shippou** Está bem, onde tem um hospital aqui por perto?

**InuYasha**Não tem. U.U

**Rin** E agora, o que vou fazer? O.O Preciso ser medicada, e não podemos voltar para o castelo sem o Jaken e nesse estado, nós estaríamos ferrados!

**Miroku** Ta vendo, quem mandou arranjar briga? É nisso que dá! ¬¬''' Ainda por cima só sobra pra gente e...

**POW**

**Sango** CALA A BOCA E PENSA, MIROKU!

**InuYasha**Quietos, suas lesmas! Já resolvi nosso problema! U.U

**Sango**Já??? Para onde nós vamos, então? O.O

**InuYasha** Para a casa do Youko! Lá tem remédio grátis e transporte até Londres totalmente de graça também. U.U

**Rin** Vocês beberam? ¬¬''' Prefiro ficar assim a ser medicada por aquele energúmeno!

**Miroku** Mas eu quero voltar para Londres, e quero ir de transporte decente! A idéia do InuYasha é boa! InuYasha, leva ela e vamos embora!

Todos foram andando com as malas na cabeça, enquanto InuYasha carregava Rin, que esperneava constantemente, alegando que não queria ver "aquele ser", Miroku levava socos da Sango o tempo todo e Shippou dizia que aquilo era o cúmulo da humilhação.

**Shippou** Affe, andar mais não sei quantos quilômetros com essas malas na cabeça, que humilhante! T.T Parecemos retirantes da seca! Se bem que o Miroku não é retirante, mas não sei quanto à seca, porque faz uns sete meses que ele não pega nem gripe e....

**Miroku**Cala a boca, kitsune idiota, antes que eu te sugue com meu buraco do vento! ¬¬'''

**InuYasha**Parem de brigar por causa da desidratação crônica do Miroku!! Pior sou eu, que estou carregando essa mala** #aponta para Rin#, **que, ainda por cima, esperneia, grita e bate! ¬¬

**Sango** Está perto?

**Miroku** Sim, perto da metade do caminho! U.U

**Rin** Está na hora do almoço, tenho fome!

**Shippou** Não tem restaurante por perto e, mesmo se tivesse, não teríamos como comprar comida, já que o Jaken ficou com o dinheiro. T.T

_Às cinco da tarde, em frente à casa do Kurama..._

**InuYasha** ABRAM O PORTÃO!! ABRAM O PORTÃO!!

**Criado:** PARE DE BERRAR, JÁ VOU!

**Miroku** POIS VENHA LOGO, IDIOTA, ESTAMOS COM FOME, E TEM UM LEPROSO EM ESTÁGIO TERMINAL AQUI!!

**Rin** Leproso em estágio terminal? ¬¬

**Miroku** É para ele agilizar o serviço. n.n'''''''''

_Alguns minutos depois, na sala de estar..._

**InuYasha**Cadê o dono desta casa? ¬¬

**Criado: **Saiu e já volta. U.U

**Sango**Pois aproveite e traga umas ervas, essa menina aqui ta doente....

**Rin**Não estou doente... ¬¬

**Miroku**É verdade, doente e pessoa esfolada por uma briga são coisas totalmente diferentes. U.U

**Kurama****: #acabando de chegar# **Não acredito, InuYasha, sua anta desqualificada! Eu mal chego em casa e já te encontro aqui e, para completar, já conseguiu arranjar outra briga em menos de 24 horas e ainda tem a cara de pau de aparecer aqui? Está pensando que minha casa é o que, uma sala de emergência do SUS?? Fique você sabendo que eu não vou fazer curativos em nenhum desocupado que sai arranjando brigas por aí! "." Minha paciência com você já está nos limites!

**InuYasha**Ouviu isso, Rin, sua desocupada que arranja brigas por aí? Ele não vai fazer curativos em você, você ouviu. A paciência dele também já está acabando... U.U

**Kurama**O.O'''' Não me referia a ela, idiota, e sim a você! ¬¬'''''

**InuYasha** Mas ela que arrumou briga e que está aí em estado de calamidade pública, mas já que você não quer fazer os curativos nós vamos embora e...

**Kurama**Tá doendo? O idiota do InuYasha deixou fazerem isso com você? ¬¬ Como ele é incompetente! Quem foi o troglodita que fez isso? Vou quebrar a cara dele, bater em um ser tão frágil e indefeso, que coisa mais horrível!

**Rin**¬¬'''

**Shippou** Quando ela me bateu no Natal passado só porque eu mexi em umas coisas dela não parecia nada indefesa, peguei três pontos na testa, acho que até hoje ainda tem a cicatriz... **#procura pela cicatriz na testa#**.

**Kurama**Onde você estava, procurei você durante uma hora naquele cais... eu cheguei um pouco atrasado e não te achei lá....

**Miroku** Um pouco atrasado? Você se atrasou quase duas horas! ¬¬'''

**Kurama**¬¬''' Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas, não pude chegar cedo!

**Rin** Sim, claro, nós sabemos! ¬¬ Deveria estar muito ocupado cm coisas importantes, não é mesmo? ¬¬''

**Kurama**Agora teremos que esperar até amanhã para irmos embora, porque precisamos fazer seus curativos.

**Miroku**Tem outro navio amanhã, a gente podia ir nele...

**Rin**Nós vamos nele, Miroku!

**Kurama**Não, não vão!

**InuYasha**É, não vamos não! O avião é muito mais confortável que aquele navio caindo aos pedaços! Nós vamos com ele e ponto final! U.U

**Kurama**Vocês vão até de jegue, se quiserem, mas ela vai comigo! ¬¬'''''

**Miroku**Seu cretino... ¬¬'''''

**Sango**Por caridade, GOSTARIAM DE PARAR COM ESSA BRIGA IDIOTA E VIREM FAZER ESSES MALDITOS CURATIVOS??? AMANHA, NA HORA DA SAIDA, VOCES BRIGAM!!!

**InuYasha**NÃO GRITE, SUA DESCONTROLADA, NÃO TEM NINGUÉM BRIGANDO AQUI!! ALGUEM PODE ARRANJAR UM LEXOTAN PARA A SANGO???

**Rin**PAREM DE GRITAR, VOCES ESTÃO ME DEIXANDO COM MAIS DOR DE CABEÇA AINDA, QUE DROGA!

**Kurama**ISSO MESMO, PAREM DE GRITAR, VOCÊS ESTÃO DEIXANDO A POBREZINHA DOENTE!

**InuYasha**AGORA TRAZ TRÊS LEXOTANS, UM PARA A SANGO, UM PARA A RIN E UM PARA O YOUKO!

**Shippou**E um para o InuYasha também.... ¬¬''''''

**SOC TUM POW POIN SOC**

**InuYasha**Isso é para você calar a boca, idiota!!!

_Em Londres, uma semana depois...._

**InuYasha**Vou reabrir o CT amanhã, então é bom que todo mundo ajude, tão entendendo? E não saia correndo, Shippou, esse todo mundo inclui você!!!

**Shippou**T.T

**Rin**Como vão as finanças do CT?

**InuYasha**Até agora nada catastrófico, mas só vamos ver quando reabrir.... ainda tem um mês para o navio que traz a anta do Jaken chegar, e ele ficou com todo o nosso dinheiro, por isso é bom que o CT dê um lucro razoável.

**Sango**Eu posso ajudar!

**InuYasha**E vai ajudar mesmo, vai servir as mesas.

**Shippou**Mudando de assunto, e aquele Zé Bonitinho? Ele nunca mais apareceu por aqui...

**Rin**Nem me fale... ¬¬ Aquele ser está na minha sala, fala comigo todo dia e faz curso comigo todo dia, é o cúmulo da cara de pau! E ainda tem aquele monte de histéricas atrás dele, insuportável! U.U'''''''''''''''''''

**Sango**Coitado, você deveria falar com ele para resolver isso, você ficou com raiva meio que sem motivo e...

**Miroku**Cala a boca, Sango, não dê conselhos inúteis. Agora ela tomou juízo e viu o quanto o Zé Bonitinho é idiota. U.U

**Rin** Ele não é idiota! ¬¬

**Shippou** Não foi isso que você disse à Sango ontem.... ¬¬

**InuYasha** Parem de falar sobre o Zé Bonitinho e vamos trabalhar!!


	13. Nagócios, negócios amigos à parte

**Oi, gente. Foi ma pela grande demora do capítulo. O problema é que fiquei viciada em jogar Ragnarok Online, e, portanto, o jogo consumia todo o meu tempo livre, mas, finalmente, aqui está a fic. Gostaria de dizer que não sei mais quando vai sair o próximo capítulo (mas ele vai sair, garanto, só não sei quando), porque faltam apenas 38 dias para o vestibular, e levando em conta que minha situação escolar não anda lá essas coisas (minha média nos provões está sempre entre 42 e 47 questões acertadas, enquanto a prova tem 66 questões. Um desempenho lamentável), tenho que fazer uma revisão muito bem feita. Gostaria de esclarecer mais uma coisinha. Há alguns erros gramaticais, como colocação pronominal e afins, nas falas das personagens. Isso ocorre porque eles usam o padrão informal da língua, então, consideremos as discordâncias com a gramática como figura de linguagem, certo?n.n Por hoje é só, boa leitura! **

_No outro dia, pela manhã....._

**InuYasha** Desse jeito o CT vai falir! Não sei o que aconteceu, toda a nossa freguesia foi para o beleléu! E agora, como vamos pagar as contas? T.T

**Miroku** Eu sei o que aconteceu. U.U

**Shippou** O que foi? O.O

**Rin:** Joey´s Pizza. Fica bem ali na esquina, tem preços e comida melhores. T.T

**Miroku**Isso mesmo, enquanto estávamos na Era Feudal e o CT ficou fechado, veio um desocupado, que ao que parece se chama Joey, e montou essa pizzaria aí. Agora temos que reformular o CT para competir com eles e aumentar nossa clientela.

**InuYasha** Precisamos reduzir custos! ".

**Rin**E reformular nosso cardápio.

**Shippou**Que tal dividir tarefas? Cada um fica responsável por uma parte.

**Rin** Eu posso reformular o cardápio.

**Miroku** É mesmo? Que lindo! ¬¬ Você nunca botou os pés numa cozinha e quer reformular nosso cardápio! Só se for para terminar de nos levar à falência!

**Rin** Fique você sabendo que eu já li vários livros de culinária e já assisti a vários programas do gênero! ".

**InuYasha** Ela só entende de teoria, prática que é bom, nada. Igual quando ela deu conselhos amorosos ao Shippou sem nunca ter tido um namorado. U.U''''

**Rin** ¬¬''''''

**Sango** Parem com a briga! Eu posso cozinhar as receitas que ela inventar.

**Rin** Isso, isso Sangozinha! n.n''' Você cozinha muito bem!

**Sango** Obrigada! n.n'''

**InuYasha** Já que a Sango vai cozinhar, podemos demitir aquela cozinheira mais nova, já que a outra é muito experiente. Já reduz muito as nossas despesas.

**Miroku** Nós não podemos demitir a cozinheira mais nova, InuYasha! O.O Ela é muito boa, se é que você me entende! O.O

**Shippou** Miroku, você andou pegando a cozinheira????

**Miroku** É que eu estava muito necessitado e.... n.n''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sango** DEMITE! ¬¬'''''

**InuYasha**Está resolvido então, vamos demitir a cozinheira boa e ficar com a boa cozinheira.

**Miroku** T.T

**Shippou**Eu posso fazer um treinamento para melhorar a equipe de garçons.

**Miroku**Que equipe? Você e a Rin? ¬¬''''''''''''''

**Shippou**¬¬'''''''

**Rin**Andei falando com minhas amigas lá da escola e muitas disseram que gostam da comida do CT, mas fica longe da casa delas ou então elas não têm tempo de vir até aqui. São clientes em potencial.

**Sango**Então temos que implantar um serviço de entregas. Precisamos de um motoboy.

**InuYasha**Êpa! Motoboy não, é muito caro, e ainda tem que comprar uma moto e colocar a gasolina! Nem pensar!

**Rin**Não seja sovina! ¬¬ Conheço alguém de confiança que não cobra muito pelo serviço e é super eficiente, sem falar que ele nem precisa de moto nem de gasolina Só que nós temos que dar hospedagem a ele, claro, porque ele não tem onde ficar aqui em Londres.

**InuYasha** Esse cara é de confiança mesmo?

**Rin** Claro que sim, você acha que eu me envolvo com delinqüentes? ¬¬''

**Miroku** E você acha que o Youko é o que, por acaso? ¬¬''

**InuYasha** Affe, é o jeito... então chama esse energúmeno aí, que ele vai ser o nosso motoboy.

**Sango** Precisamos de um cardápio novo antes de implantar o serviço de entrega.

**Shippou** Vamos logo, Rin, vai botando essas suas idéias para fora!

**Rin** Primeiro temos que ver qual é o nosso atual cardápio. U.U

**Miroku**Vajamos... temos sanduíches, coxinhas, tínhamos coxões também, mas como demitiram a cozinheira..., mas enfim, batata frita, refrigerante, milk shake e suco de laranja, já que tiramos os nuggets do cardápio, acho que só tem isso.

**Rin**Não levando em conta o comentário cretino do Miroku, nosso cardápio está muito restrito. Precisamos, para começar, de sobremesas. De início, vamos colocar só bolo de chocolate, mousse e docinhos, que todos comem. Depois, podemos aumentar a variedade, dependendo da aceitação dos clientes. Temos que variar o recheio dos pastéis e coxinhas e implantar um self-service na hora do almoço, porque muita gente daquele escritório de advocacia da rua de trás come fora. Precisamos implantar uma linha light também.

**InuYasha** Não viaja! Produto light é muito caro e ninguém come! Isso só ia dar prejuízo! ¬¬''''

**Rin** Eu como, e aquelas idiotinhas que correm atrás do Kurama lá no colégio também! Acreditem, elas vão acabar com tudo que é light que vocês vendam aqui em menos de trinta minutos! Tem umas lá que vivem de dieta!

**Sango** Nesse caso a gente pode até pensar, quer dizer, são muitas meninas que correm atrás dele, e se todas são viciadas em dieta....

**InuYasha** Tudo bem, então teremos uma linha reduzida de sanduíches leves e vamos comprar refrigerantes light. Agora, acho melhor fazermos pizzas também, muita gente come, e assim desbancávamos logo o tal do Joey. U.U

**Miroku** "timo, agora vamos começar a trabalhar! O novo CT deve estar pronto em, no máximo, uma semana.

**Rin**Vou ligar para o nosso motoboy e depois passo as receitas para Sango.

**Shippou** É bom que essa gororoba de vocês preste, porque senão... ¬¬'''''

**Sango** ¬¬'''

_Dois dias depois...._

**Rin** InuYasha! Nosso motoboy chegou! Ele vai dividir o quarto com você, viu?

**InuYasha** Tudo bem, sem problemas! U.U

**Motoboy** Eu só faço isso por amizade mesmo, porque se fosse por esse aí... **#aponta para o InuYasha#**

**InuYasha**Essa voz.... O.O meu nariz está sentindo algo muito estranho... O.O MAS NEM MORTO QUE EU PAGO PARA ESSE DAÍ SER MEU MOTOBOY! ASSIM TAMBÉM É MUITO DESAFORO, VOCÊS ENDOIDARAM?? E DIVIDIR O QUARTO COM ELE?? JAMAIS!!!

**Então, quem vocês acham que é o motoboy? Opinem!! A continuação desse diálogo vem no próximo capítulo!!**


	14. Novos amigos e mais um jantar à vista

**Oi, gente! Aí está o novo capítulo (está curtinho, mas preferi postá-lo hoje, porque não sei se terei tempo para isso no fim de semana). A resposta da enquete está logo aí embaixo, mas não houve maiores surpresas. Falando em enquete, me deram uma idéia e gostaria de apresentá-la aqui. Sugeriram que eu fizesse uma espécie de capítulo especial com perguntas e respostas a respeito da fic ou de qualquer outra coisa que vocês queiram perguntar a mim. Se gostaram da idéia, mandem suas perguntas para os reviews mesmo. Terão até sábado (dia 30 de outubro) para mandá-las. Depois, organizo tudo no Word (com as devidas respostas n.n) e posto, na forma de um extra, junto com o próximo capítulo. É só isso, então. Agradeço à colaboração de todos que mandaram reviews e me deram idéia via MSN (meu MSN está disponível na ficha do autor, é só clicar no meu nome de autor e vai aparecer).**

**Boa leitura para todos!!**

**n.n**

****

****

**Kouga: **É isso aí, cara de cachorro! Onde é que fica meu quarto mesmo, hein? Quero falar sobre o meu salário, se não pagar em dia já sabe. Ah, por favor, também não gosto de gente que ronca, por isso é bom dormir com um pano tapando essa sua enorme boca.

**InuYasha: ** ESTÃO VENDO S"?? ELE É MAIS FOLGADO QUE O MIROKU, QUE ABSURDO!!! NÃO VOU CONVIVER COM ISSO!

**Sango:** Ele é nosso motoboy e pronto, InuYasha! Agora vai ter que ficar assim mesmo!

**Rin:** Kouga, já tem três entregas para você aqui, olha...

**Kouga:** Pode deixar, Kouga, o melhor, mais rápido, mais bonito, mais sexy e que mais ama a Kagome, vai entregar isso aqui rapidinho!!

TZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

**InuYasha:** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''

**Rin: **Já são sete horas e eu preciso ir para a escola. Aliás, nós precisamos, não é, Shippou?

**Shippou: **Não posso, estou com pneumonia asiática! U.U

**Rin: **Você já teve pneumonia asiática, febre amarela, doença de Chagas, dengue e suspeita de varíola nos últimos quinze dias, Shippou, suas desculpas esfarrapadas não colam mais, por isso VAMOS LOGO, SEU PIRRALHO! ¬¬

**Shippou:** Affe, ta bom, ta bom... _"Amanhã eu posso usar aquela da nevralgia...."_

_Na escola..._

**Helga:** Rin, Rin! Você não sabe da melhor!!! Estão arrecadando fundos para renovar todo o acervo da biblioteca! Eles pretendem comprar 10000 volumes novos! Não é maravilhoso?? Toda a escola está em campanha intensiva!!

**Rin:** Isso é maravilhoso! Eu, como uma das usuárias mais assíduas daquela biblioteca, preciso colaborar com isso!! **#olhos brilhantes#**

**Helga: **Veja só, já organizaram um churrasco, um bingo, estão vendendo lanche na hora do recreio e tudo mais, mas o que vai dar mais dinheiro mesmo é o sorteio! Já comprei três cupons, porque eu também quero uma biblioteca melhor!

**Rin: **Sorteio? De que?

**Helga: **O pessoal do grêmio estudantil se reuniu, sabe, para decidir como ia ser a coisa toda, daí resolveram sortear um jantar com o presidente do clube de xadrez, você sabe quem é... n.n''''''

**Rin:** Presidente do clube de xadrez? Ah, sim, conheço! ¬¬'''''''''''' _"Aquela pessoa já está metida, de novo, com as meninas nojentas!"_

**Helga: **Só tem um problema, ainda não arranjamos nenhum restaurante que desse patrocínio....

_Algumas horas depois...._

**Rin: **InuYasha, nós vamos patrocinar um jantar!!

**InuYasha: **O QUE????

**Rin: **Isso mesmo, InuYasha! Estão sorteando um jantar com o Youko lá na escola e eu disse que nós poderíamos patrocinar! Isso vai ser ótimo, é muita publicidade para o CT! Agora todos vão querer conhecer o local!!

**Sango: **Nossa, você o chamou de Youko pela primeira vez!! E nunca pensei que você fosse patrocinar um jantar para ele e para uma daquelas meninas idiotas! O.O

**Rin:** Não faço por ele, faço pelo CT e pela biblioteca! U.U

**InuYasha:** Ela tem razão, é propaganda grátis para o CT!! Falando em CT, cadê aquilo que chamam de motoboy? ¬¬

**Miroku: **Fazendo sua 17ª entrega em cinco horas, estou chocado! O.O

**Sango: **Ele vai melhorar muito nossa clientela Segundo meus cálculos, ele entrega as encomendas com pelo menos dez minutos antes do prazo previsto! O.O e

**InuYasha: **Sim, mas seu lugar é na cozinha, Sango, não fazendo contas, isso é tarefa do incompetente do Miroku! Já testou aquelas receitas malucas da Rin? ¬¬'''

**Sango:** ¬¬''''''''''''''' Já, estão muito boas, o bolo de chocolate já acabou, e olha que nem são três da tarde ainda!

**Shippou:** Está todo mundo falando que vão sortear um jantar com o Zé Bonitinho, não agüento mais! Tinha menina na minha sala tirando dinheiro da poupança para comprar cupons! Isso, claro, porque elas são ricas! Eu, como sou pobre, tenho que me contentar com aquele porquinho de segunda mão do Miroku para guardar as migalhas que o sovina do InuYasha me paga!! ¬¬

**InuYasha: **E é para achar muito o que eu te pago, Shippou! ¬¬****

**Rin:** Como se um jantar com aquele ser fosse grande coisa! ¬¬

**Shippou: **E você ainda comprou dois cupons! ¬¬

**Miroku: **HAuhUHAUHAuhhUAhUHAuHAHuHAuhUHAHAuhUHA!

**Rin: **Foi para ajudar a BIBLIOTECA, estão entendendo? E vocês acham mesmo que eu vou ganhar a porcaria desse sorteio quando a Eva McMillan comprou dezessete cupons? ¬¬ Usem a lei da probabilidade!

**InuYasha: **Agora PAREM de brigar por causa dos cupons não sei do que e VÃO trabalhar!!

**Será que InuYasha vai melhorar do pão-durismo agudo? O Shippou vai fugir de casa? O Kouga vai ser modelo da Ford? A Rin vai pra Harvard? Miroku vai se dar bem com o Kouga? O Kurama, depois de onze capítulos tentando, vai conseguir alguma coisa com a Rin? Não percam no próximo capítulo!!**


	15. Perguntas & respostas

**Aqui está a parte de perguntas e respostas. Como foram poucas perguntas (apenas cinco), adicionei umas curiosidades no final. Se não quiserem ler, podem passar para o próximo capítulo, pois não vai haver nenhum prejuízo na compreensão da sinopse.**

**Tchauzinho!!!!**

**1 – Por que o InuYasha não tem mais aquela obsessão em matar o Naraku e em reunir a jóia?**

O InuYasha ainda é obcecado em matar o Naraku e em reunir a jóia. Acontece que, no momento, ele tem preocupações maiores, como pagar as contas. Isso não quer dizer que ele tenha esquecido seus planos e seus velhos inimigos.

**2 – Onde está a Kikyou?**

A Kikyou não se perdeu na floresta. Há um papel reservado a ela, mas sua aparição vai ocorrer apenas na hora mais oportuna.

**3 – O Kurama ganhou na loteria?**

Não. O Kurama apenas gasta o dinheiro da mamãe humana dele. Como ela ganhou esse dinheiro todo é outra história.

**4 – Dois e dois são quatro?**

Uma vez meu professor do primeiro ano demonstrou, com cálculos, que sim. A demonstração, é óbvio, era inválida, pois havia um zero no denominador, mas mesmo assim muita gente desatenta achou que era verdade (eu, por exemplo ¬¬). A resposta correta, portanto, é não. -

**5 – Onde está o Fluffy?**

O Fluffy, até o presente momento, está na Era Feudal, mas isso não encerra sua participação. Assim como a Kikyou, ele aparecerá em um momento oportuno, aguardem.

Agora, alguns esclarecimentos que eu acho necessários:

**· Apesar de ser chamado de motoboy, o Kouga não usa uma moto, já que o sovina do InuYasha não quis comprar uma. Ele usa suas pernas mesmo.**

**· A Kagome não vai ter uma participação mais ativa (como a da Sango, por exemplo) na fic. Ela vai fazer apenas algumas participações, mas nada permanente. Isso não significa que ela vá ser esquecida. Digamos que, sazonalmente, ela apareça para uma visita.**

**· O Shippou tem treze anos e está na sétima série. A Rin tem dezessete e está no terceiro ano do colegial. Miroku, InuYasha, Sango e Kagome têm 22 anos.**

**· O Kurama devia fazer apenas a participação em um capítulo, mas, não me perguntem por que, acabou ficando até agora, o que significa que há um enorme risco de a história virar um crossover InuYasha & YuYu Hakusho (não sei se vai acontecer, mas, caso ocorra, já estão avisados).**

**· O estabelecimento comercial do InuYasha (Cachorro Turbinado, vulgo CT) fica localizado vizinho ao prédio onde eles moram.**

**· O apartamento de InuYasha & Cia. tem apenas três quartos. A Rin e a Sango dividem um e InuYasha e Kouga ficam com outro, enquanto Shippou e Miroku dormem na dependência de empregada.**

**· O sonho do Miroku é ter um carro top de linha.**

**· O Shippou odeia a escola e vai à força. Só passou a estudar porque a Rin o brigou.**

**· No Natal e no Ano Novo vai haver um especial (bem grande, eu prometo) da fic. Aguardem.**


	16. A noite de Cinderelo do Shippou

**Aí vai mais um capítulo!! A história começa com a continuação do diálog da fic anterior. Desta vez ficou um pouco maior!! Estou sem nada para dizer, então boa leitura e obriga pelas reviews!!!!**

**n.n**

**Rin** Deixa de ser nojento! A propósito, Sango, toma aqui três cupons do almoço com o Koji Nobunaga que estão sorteando! Comprei para você, quem sabe você ganha..

**Sango** Obrigada! n.n''''

**Shippou** Isso é que é gostar de gastar dinheiro com inutilidade! ¬¬ Agora a moda é leiloar jantares com Zé Bonitinhos. Tenha dó.

**InuYasha** Só espero que isso de jantar não dê mais prejuízo, porque de prejuízo basta o Kouga. Esse animal comeu quatro pães, dois pedaços de bolo e um pacote de biscoito, e isso tudo só no café da manhã! Desse jeito vou à falência!

**Sango** Não reclame, InuYasha! ¬¬ Devia agradecer por ele ter vindo trabalhar aqui.

**Shippou** Ah sim, só avisando, hoje à noite eu vou sair. U.U Não me esperem para vir dormir em casa.

**InuYasha** Que conversa é essa, pirralho? ¬¬

**Shippou**Eu e meus amigos vamos para a boate, dá licença?

**Rin** Ah, claro, Shippou e seus amigos da sétima série vão para a boate! ¬¬ Com certeza vão deixar vocês entrarem. U.U

**Miroku** HAuhauahuahuHAUhHauHAUhUHUAHUHAuh! Vocês não vão chegar nem perto da fila, pirralho!

**Shippou** ¬¬''' Acontece que meu amigo conhece um jeito de burlar a segurança.

**Sango** Sem condições, Shippou, eles não deixam menor de idade entrar lá.

**Shippou**E como você explica o que a Rin e a Helga estavam fazendo lá nas férias, hein?

**Rin** O.O

**InuYasha** ¬¬ Explique-se, sua pirralha de dezessete anos!

**Rin** Na verdade não foi planejado, sabe, a gente nem achava que fosse conseguir entrar, sabe, mas aí o guardinha nem pediu identidade nem nada...e nós acabamos entrando, mas vou logo dizendo que não é assim tão legal como dizem, é apenas bonzinho, porque tem muita gente idiota e sem nada na cabeça.

**Miroku** Tradução: ela quer dizer que tinha pouco nerd por lá. U.U

**Rin** ¬¬'''''''''''

**Shippou**Ta vendo, todo mundo já foi pelo menos uma vez e porque só eu que não tenho esse direito? Isso é muita injustiça!! Eu quero ir! Eu vou fugir de casa!!

**InuYasha** Já vai tarde, menos um parasita para me sugar.

**Sango** Mas o Shippou tem razão, ele merece ao menos conhecer o ambiente....

**Miroku** Então é o jeito....

**InuYasha** Nós irmos com ele....

**Miroku** Porque...

**Rin** Vocês precisam de um pretexto para cair na farra. ¬¬

**InuYasha** Se quiserem ir, podem.

**Sango** Vou mesmo, não vou perder a oportunidade.

**Rin** A Helga e eu vamos também!!!

**InuYasha** Ai meu Deus do céu, eu e minha boca, deixa eu fazer as contas aqui, trinta cada um, vão cinco pessoas...

**Sango** Seis.

**InuYasha** Seis? Quem é o sexto?

**Rin**O Kouga! Não podemos deixar o coitadinho aqui sozinho enquanto vamos nos divertir!

**InuYasha** Ta bom, ta bom. Como eu ia dizendo, vão cinco pessoas e um parasita, trinta cada um, isso dá 180 libras, o que é uma facada e...

**Miroku** E.....?

**InuYasha** Nós vamos ter que vender alguma jóia da Rin para pagar a conta, porque euzinho aqui não tenho isso tudo.

**Rin** O que? As jóias que o Sesshoumaru-sama me deu? Nem em sonho! Vamos ficar todos em casa assistindo ao documentário sobre as formigas assassinas!

**Sango**Calma, calma, deve haver um jeito....

**InuYasha** Se não forem as jóias da Rin, vão ter que ser as edições de colecionador da Palyboy que o Miroku tem embaixo do colchão. U.U

**Miroku** NÃO! Aquela edição da Feiticeira ta autografada! O.O

**Sango** Onde a gente pode vender essa tralha? ¬¬

**InuYasha** Dá aqui que eu vendo no mercado negro.

Miroku sai correndo tentando impedir que InuYasha pegue sua edição de colecionador para vender, enquanto Rin e Sango telefonam para a Helga a fim de combinar tudo, embora fosse muito difícil escutar alguma coisa do outro lado da linha, porque Shippou gritava de um lado para o outro de tanta felicidade.

_Algumas horas depois, na sala...._

**Miroku** Shippou, lá dentro nem fale comigo, senão nenhuma mulher vai olhar pra mim. Já que venderam minha edição especial, tenho que ter pelo menos algum lucro. ¬¬'''

**Kouga** O mesmo eu digo para o cara de cachorro. U.U

**InuYasha** HAHAHA! Como se eu fosse querer ficar perto de você..... ¬¬

**Rin** Vamos, já está tarde.

**Miroku** Pera aí. Está todo mundo bonitinho, arrumado, tudo muito bom, mas cadê o carro?

**Shippou**É, cadê o carro?****

**Sango**..... É mesmo.....

**Kouga** Como vocês esquecem do básico? ¬¬''' Tinha que ser o incompetente do cara de cachorro!

**InuYasha**Não, tudo é o InuYasha! Foi o InuYasha quem detonou o World Trade Center!! Foi o InuYasha que causou a Guerra do Iraque!! ¬¬''' Para sua informação, lobo com cara de esterco, há muito tempo que nós não tínhamos problemas com locomoção, mas como a anta aí não fala mais com o Youko, que era a nossa transportadora oficial, o negócio ta preto. A culpa não é minha!

**Rin**Agora a culpa é minha!! ¬¬ Que vocês querem que eu faça, ligue pra ele dizendo: olha, eu to aqui e quero ir para a boate, por favor vem me pegar e aproveita e fica lá esperando para me deixar em casa? ¬¬''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha** Não! Você tem que acrescentar que o carro deve ser grande, pra caberem todos!

**Rin** ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****: #falando ao telefone#** Alô, Youko? É que preciso falar com você sabe, um negócio muito sério...

**Rin** Não faça isso, idiota!

Rin tenta tomar o telefone do Miroku, e nesse momento todos se metem na briga, causando um caos total.

**Sango** Ai, meu pé!

**Miroku** Não, não, está tudo bem aqui, é que a Rin está quase tendo um ataque porque acha que não vai mais... ai droga, você quase derruba o telefone! Ah, nada não, é que a Rin está tão emocionada que quer falar com você aqui, acho que é para se despedir antes de se jogar da janela...

**Rin****: #Gritando, que é para poder ouvir do outro lado da linha#** Não posso ir agora, estou ajudando a Sango a arrumar o cabelo! ¬¬'''''

**InuYasha****: #Gritando#** Manda ele vir no carro esporte, viu??

**Miroku** Ah, você vem no carro esporte, né? Ah ta, então quer dizer que você vem, não precisa se preocupar? Está certo, vamos esperar. **#desliga o telefone#**

**Rin**Miroku, você é um cretino desgraçado e folgado. ¬¬'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku** Mas sou um cretino desgraçado folgado **e** motorizado! U.U

**Sango** Não acredito que eu moro com uma pessoa dessa..... X.X Ei, onde você está indo?

**Rin** Vou ter um choque anafilático! ¬¬ Recuso-me a sair desse jeito e ainda mais com aquele ser!

**Miroku** Ei, você tem que ir! Se você não for, quem garante a volta? Vamos ter que vir de busão!

**Rin** Idi....

DING DONG

**Quem estará batendo à porta? Será o Kurama ou mais um cobrador? O Shippou vai gostar da sua primeira noite em uma danceteria? O Miroku vai ficar com alguém ou não vai pegar nem gripe porque o vírus não tem condição de se proliferar na boate? Vejam no próximo capítulo!**


	17. O encanto da meia noite

**Oi, gente! Desculpem a demora, mas é que estava super ocupada com o vestibular e realmente não tive tempo de postar. Este capítulo vai maior que os outros, e amanhã mesmo começo a escrever o especial de Natal. Bom, só fazendo uma propagandinha, se quiserem dar uma olhada na minha nova fic, ela está lá na seção Books, na perte de Lord of the Rings. Não que seja uma fic de Senhor dos Anéis, mas foi a única categoria mais ou menos parecida (todos os personagens são originais u.u). A história se passa num mundo medieval, mas ainda não tem título (procurem pelo Pen Name .).É só isso, boa leitura para todos e deixem reviews!!!!**

**Sango** Affe, já disse ao porteiro para anunciar quando alguém subisse, mas não...

**Ding Dong!!!**

**Rin** Que bom, no final vou ter que ir, ai que droga... Alguém abre essa porta aê!

**Miroku****: #Abrindo a porta com um tremendo sorriso falso# **Oi, amigão!Ainda bem que você veio, nós vamos nos divertir muito!! Por que demorou??

**Kurama** �''' Obrigado pela sua simpatia e sinceridade, Miroku. Cadê a Rin?

**InuYasha** Foi-se esconder ali dentro, mas já vem.

**Rin** Estou aqui. Que foi isso no seu braço? O.O

**InuYasha** É mesmo, o que foi? Nem tinha reparado que você tinha um braço...

**Kurama****: #aponta para o braço enfaixado#** Ah, não foi nada, é que eu machuquei.... n.n'''' _"Na verdade eu não machuquei, foi um outro youkai que machucou, mas depois eu quebrei ele."_

**Rin** Você não podia ter vindo dirigindo, vai piorar! O.O

**Kurama**Pois é, mas me disseram que você tava querendo pular da janela.....

**Rin** �'' Mas você não vai dirigindo nesse estado!

**InuYasha** Nem precisa! Dá a chave do carro que a gente resolve! Nem precisa ir, se não quiser. U.U

**Sango** Não seja insensível! Se ele não for, nós não vamos.

**Shippou** Mandem o Miroku ir dirigindo, ele já trabalhou como motorista!

**Rin** Você é doido, o Miroku não anda com menos de 120! Eu tenho amor à vida!

**Kurama** Se a Rin está dizendo que ele é irresponsável, vou eu mesmo, não ta doendo muito.

**Sango**Mas, mas....

**Kurama** Vamos logo, senão a fila vai estar enorme quando chegarmos.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**Kouga** Affe, mas aqui ta apertado mesmo, né?

**Sango** O que você queria? Tem cinco pessoas no banco de trás. �''

**InuYasha** Se estiver achando ruim vai no bagageiro. U.U

**Miroku** Calem a boca, estão reclamando com a barriga cheia, esse carro ainda é grande, imagina se fosse um fusca, ou pior, um ônibus lotado.

**Shippou** Que droga, olha o tamanho do engarrafamento, desse jeito não vamos chegar lá nunca! T.T

**Rin** Calma, gente! Não se estressem. Vou colocar uma musiquinha para vocês ouvirem...

_"Garçom, aqui, nessa mesa de bar...."_

**Sango**Eca, tira daí, essa música é brega!

**InuYasha**Brega nada, eu gosto, deixa nessa rádio aí!!

**Sango**O InuYasha gosta dessa música porque ela lembra um certo incidente que ocorreu com ele em um restaurante. �

**Rin** É verdade, o InuYasha, desde esse dia, passou a apreciar música de corno. Vou mudar de rádio, ou melhor, alguém tem CD aí?

**Kurama** Tem um no porta-luva.

**Rin** Então coloquemos esse aqui...

_"Every week and hour I sit here thinking of you...."_

**Miroku** Ah, essa é boa! **#abre os vidros do carro#**

**Kurama**Que você ta fazendo, seu doido? O ar-condicionado está ligado, fecha o vidro!

**Miroku** É que pobre, quando escuta música boa no carro, abre os vidros e coloca o som bem alto! **#cantando e se remexendo no banco#**

**Rin**Ai meu Deus.... U.U''''''

**Sango** Esse sinal demora demais!

**TOC TOC TOC**

**Shippou** Eu disse, desse jeito não vamos chegar lá nunca! T.T

**TOC TOC TOC**

**InuYasha** Rin, sua lerda, o assaltante ta batendo no seu vidro faz um tempão, abre isso aí logo!

**Rin****: #Olhando para o lado e comprovando que havia um assaltante batendo no vidro#** Assaltante? O.O Aqui? Que que eu faço? **#Totalmente paralisada#**

**Sango****: #Mais paralisada ainda# **Arranca com o carro, vai logo! O.O

**Kouga** Você é doida, ele não pode arrancar com o carro, senão vai haver tiroteio. Melhor a gente descer logo e passar um corretivo nele.

**Miroku** Pera, deixa eu ver. **#se estica para ver o assaltante# **Ah, Alcidão!Gente, pode abrir, esse assaltante é conhecido, é o meu amigo Alcidão.

**InuYasha** Você tem um amigo assaltante? Era de se esperar mesmo...

**Rin** Então eu abro...? O.O

**Miroku**Vai, abre logo o vidro, o pobre do Alcidão (que estava dando tchauzinhos para o Miroku pelo lado de fora) ta esperando!

**Alcidão** Ae, Miroku, não sabia que o carro era seu, cara! Há quanto tempo, como é que vai?

**Miroku** Pois é, sabe, comprei esse carro faz umas duas semanas, tem motorista e tudo, daí eu estava indo com meus amigos para uma danceteria quando você nos assaltou...

**Kurama** �'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Alcidão** Sabe como é, Miroku, os "puliça" tão atrás de mim, e eu precisava de um carro para fuga. Eu ia pegar esse, mas como é meio indelicado assaltar um companheiro de boteco, você pode me dar uma carona até o morro do papagaio baleado?

**Rin** Isso é um pedido? O.o

**Alcidão** Sim! n.n

**Sango** Bem, acho que seria meio indelicado negar o pedido de uma pessoa que tem uma pistola 360mm nas mãos, não é verdade? �''''

**Kouga**Você tem razão, mas será que cabe mais um aqui? Ele vai ter que ir no bagageiro!

**Sango****: #Falando baixo, para que apenas o Kouga escute# **Kouga, não acho que seja uma boa idéia dizer a um assaltante foragido da polícia que, ainda por cima, está portando uma arma, que ele vai ter que ir no bagageiro.

**Kouga** E quem vai no bagageiro?

**Kurama** E eu lá sei quem vai no bagageiro? Mas tirem logo isso aí no jokempo, porque o sinal já abriu faz uns cinco minutos, eu estou aqui atrapalhando o trânsito e, para completar, vou ter que transportar um delinqüente no meu carro! �'''

**Miroku** O Alcidão não é delinqüente, olha o respeito! Ele apenas tem um estilo de vida alternativo! E o seu carro já é acostumado a transportar delinqüentes, afinal, ele te transporta todos os dias!

**Rin** Não seja idiota com o Kurama, Miroku! E já que o amigo é seu, ceda o lugar a ele e vá no bagageiro. U.U

**InuYasha** Pela primeira vez na vida, eu concordo com ela. AGORA ENTRA LOGO NESSE BAGAGEIRO AÍ! �'''''''''''

Depois que Miroku, sob protestos, entrou no bagageiro, eles seguiram viagem rumo ao morro do papagaio baleado.

**E agora? A polícia vai achar o Alcidão? Eles vão aparecer no programa do Datena? Descubra no próximo capítulo!!!**


	18. O sonho de Miroku

**Olá, pessoas!! Vejam que coisa maravilhosa: com o advento das férias, posso postar todo sábado ou domingo!! Gostaria de expressar (e não é a primeira vez) minha indignação com o Eles simplesmente acabaram com a minha formatação original e substituíram os emoticons por um monte de símbolos incompreensíveis!!! Vou ver se posso fazer alguma coisa para melhorar isso, mas se virem algum sinal que parece não ter nada a ver com nada, não me culpem... Mais uma vez, agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews. Queria pedir que, quando mandassem uma review, colocassem seu e-mail, para que, assim, eu possa entrar em contato com vocês. **

**Boa leitura!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Shippou** Que ótimo, minha noite foi para o beleléu! �

**Sango** Já está perto?

**Alcidão** Ainda não, aqui é perto da favela do gato castrado. Meu morro é mais longe um pouco... U.U

**Kouga** Aff....

Nesse momento, escutam-se barulhos de sirenes policiais.

**Alcidão** Ih, melou! Acelera ae, seu mauricinho!! O.O

**Kurama** Mauricinho uma ova, seu idiota! � Agora eu já cansei. Kouga, amarre esta lesma e faça com que ele cale a boca enquanto vamos deixá-lo na tal favela. E o resto se segure, porque eu vou acelerar, senão vão prender meu carro!

**Alcidão****: #Sacando da pistola#** Como é, acho que vocês não entenderam, vocês são meus reféns, seus idiotas!

**Kouga** Acho que quem não entendeu foi você, seu leproso. **#entorta a pistola do Alcidão#**. Nós não somos pessoas comuns, e cala a boca antes que a gente resolva te entregar à polícia! Ainda estamos fazendo um favor!

**InuYasha** Bem que eu podia ter feito isso, mas não, o lobo fedorento quer sempre bancar o... Ai, minha cabeça! Youko, seu idiota, por que você freou desse jeito? �

**Kurama** Deixa eu ver... ah sim, deve ser porque tem três carros da polícia nos perseguindo por causa do amigo do seu amigo delinqüente! �

**Rin**InuYasha,não chame ele de idiota!

**InuYasha** Chamo sim, se você chama, por que eu também não posso?

**Kurama****: #freando bruscamente#** O que, você me chamou de idiota? O.O

**Rin** Não, não foi isso, é que...

**Shippou** ANDA LOGO COM ESSA GERINGONÇA QUE A POLICIA ESTÁ CHEGANDO!!!

**Kurama** Por que você me chamou de idiota?

**Kouga** Vai ver é por que ela te acha idiota. U.U

**Rin** Não é isso, cale a boca!

**Kurama** Então o que foi?

**Sango** Cuidado, aqui não tem saída! A polícia já está perto!! E agora??

**Rin** Ai! Entra ali naquele supermercado, rápido! O.O

Quando Kurama entrou no estacionamento, eles finalmente conseguiram despistar a polícia.

**InuYasha** Ufa! Agora é melhor ficarmos aqui por um tempo, esperando a poeira baixar...

**Kurama** Mas eu exijo uma explicação! Você me chamou de idiota?

**Rin** Não, não chamei!

**Shippou**Chamou, que eu ouvi! U.U

**Rin** Não, essa não é a questão...

**InuYasha** Se vocês dois não estivessem tão ocupados brigando teriam reparado que nós entramos em um drive-in!! �

**Miroku****: #batendo desesperadamente na porta do bagageiro#** O que? Drive-in? Me tira daqui rápido!! **#olhinhos brilhantes# Sempre quis entrar** em um, mas não tinha dinheiro.... ME TIREM DAQUI!!

**Sango** Ai meu Deus do céu... eu me recuso a assistir isso....

**Miroku** Sem problema, se quiser trocar de lugar aqui comigo....

**Rin** Eu acho que também seria uma boa idéia eu ir para o bagageiro, porque eu também me recuso a assistir isso...

**InuYasha** Ah, sim, claro, você só tem boas idéias, a primeira delas foi entrar aqui! �

Enquanto todos discutiam, Alcidão entra no bagageiro, só para garantir não ser pego pela polícia.

**Sango**que droga, o Alcidão entrou no bagageiro, não tem mais vaga lá. E agora?

**Funcionário:** Com licença, mas aqui é um estabelecimento de respeito, só entra casal. U.U

**Shippou** O.O

**Kurama** Ela é minha namorada. U.U

**Rin** Eu o que? �

**Kouga****: #Abraça a Sango#** Ela também é minha namorada, não é, amorzinho?

**Sango** Sim, claro! �''''

**Funcionário:** Ta, então tudo bem, mas o que vocês dizem desses dois aí? **#aponta para o InuYasha e para o Shippou#**

**Kurama** Eles são um casal gay. U.U _"Não podia perder a oportunidade de sacanear o InuYasha, hehehehehe!"_

**InuYasha** O QUE VOCE DISSE YOUKO IDIOTA??? **#Olha para o guarda#** Ahn..... **#Imita voz de gay#** É claro que eu e meu Shippouzinho somos gays, algum preconceito com a gente, seu guarda? _"O nojento do Youko me paga! �_

**Funcionário: #tirando uma onda com a cara do InuYasha# **Claro que não, mona! Agora, os outros dois que estão no bagageiro? São gays também?

**Kurama** São travestis. U.U

**Miroku** Eu ouvi isso, eu ouvi! �, Alcidão, tira o pé daí! Eu vou me vingar!!

**Funcionário:** O.O

**Sango** Eles não estão fazendo nada de mais lá dentro, eu garanto... n.n''''''''

**Funcionário:** O filme já vai começar, querem algo pra comer?

**Rin **Não, mas se você tiver um bunker pra eu me esconder, agradeço. U.U''''''

**Kouga **O filme começou!! O.O

**InuYasha** Shippou, você é uma criança inocente, não se preocupe, não vou te deixar ver isso! **#tapa os olhos do Shippou#**

**Shippou** Mas eu quero ver, eu quero! **#Tira as mãos do InuYasha dos olhos#**

**Rin****: #saindo do carro# **Vou atrás de uma lanchonete aqui por perto!! Tchauzinho!!

**Kurama**** e Sango:** A gente vai também!!!

**InuYasha** Nossa, o filme ta bom mesmo! XD Tragam um sanduíche com milk shake pra mim!!

Alguns quarteirões depois do drive-in....

**Kurama****: #correndo atrás da Rin#** Ei, espera, você ainda precisa me explicar aquela história de idiota!! Não fuja de mim!!

**Sango****: #correndo atrás do Kurama#** Esperem por mim!! _"Agora vou ter que segurar vela aqui. �"_

**Rin** Affe, eu estou com fome, estou andando rápido para ver se achamos logo uma lanchonete. Não estou fugindo de você. _"Que mentira!"_

**Sango**Ali tem uma lanchonete. Vamos entrar.

**Kurama** Aquilo NÃO é uma lanchonete, é uma casa de luz vermelha, Sango! ¦lt;/p>

**Sango** Bom, mas vende comida, né? n.n'''''''

**Rin** To com fome! T.T

**Kurama** Você vive com fome, não é, Rin? n.n

**Rin** É sim, preciso me alimentar! _"Ele me chamou de gorda!! T.T Cretino!!"_

**Sango** Mas você nem come muito.... n.n

**Rin** Sim, por isso mesmo preciso comer freqüentemente. U.U

**Kurama** Você precisa comer mais vitaminas e carboidratos, senão vai ficar desnutrida, olha só, já está até meio pálida, deve ser anemia! Vou comprar alguma comida saudável. U.U

**Sango** Se o que você chama de comida saudável for salada, nem adianta, porque ela não come.

**Rin** Então, vamos comprar comida lá no estabelecimento ilícito ou não?

**Kurama** Depende. O que vendem lá?

**Sango** Er... o Miroku poderia explicar melhor o que vendem lá. n.n''''''''

**Rin** Nós estamos falando a respeito de comida, Sangozinha. n.n''

**Sango:** Ah ta... _"Que mico! T.T"_

**Kurama** Podem esquecer, a comida de lá não deve ser saudável.

**Rin** E então.......?

**Sango** Acho que, se andarmos quatro quarteirões, tem um supermercado com cantina.

**Rin** Ta, então vamos andando, antes que sejamos assaltados de novo.

**

* * *

**

**E agora? Eles serão assaltados de novo? O Miroku vai conseguir assistir ao tão sonhado filme em paz? A polícia vai chegar e levar todo mundo para a delegacia? Descubram no próximo capítulo. **


	19. O retorno

**Olá, gente!! O especial de Natal, como o próprio nome diz, só será postado amanhã, mas vocês terão, como bônus natalino, dois capítulos postados hoje (a intenção é que isso seja um presente, mas se tiver muito ruim nem pode ser considerado como tal, hehehehehe). Então, espero que apreciem a leitura destes dois capítulos e, por favor, deixem reviews!!!**

**PS.: Sinto muito, mas o site AVACALHOU completamente minha formatação original e trocou os emoticons por símbolos ininteligíveis! **

No drive-in....

**Miroku** Ainda bem que vocês me tiraram do bagageiro! **#babando#** Pelo menos o dinheiro arrecadado com a venda da minha Playboy de estimação foi bem empregado!

**InuYasha** Ô se foi! O silicone daquela loura ali também foi MUITO bem empregado! **#babando#**

**Shippou **Nós não devíamos ter tirado o Miroku do bagageiro. Agora já tem quase meio litro de baba nos bancos de couro do carro do Zé Bonitinho. Ele vai querer matar a gente! **#babando#**

**Miroku **E daí? Pelo menos morro feliz!

**Kouga** Nossa, esse filme é bom mesmo. Ainda não tinha esse em casa.

**Miroku** Você tem uma coleção disso em casa, Kouga? **#muito interessado#**

**Kouga** Mas é claro. Todo homem precisa ter uma!

**InuYasha** Eu não tenho. ¦lt;/p>

**Kouga** Prova cabal de que você é um cachorro gay. U.U

**Miroku** Você pode me emprestar umas, Kouga? Sabe com é, antes eu assinava o canal Playboy, mas aí a chata da Rin descobriu e ligou lá pra TV a cabo mandando cortar, disse que era anti-pedagógico para o Shippou e que eu deveria assistir ao documentário que ensinava a diferenciar um Thrax de um Mirmillo . ¦lt;/p>

**Kouga** Hum.. posso te alugar, Miroku. Três libras o dia.

**Miroku** Affe, mercenário! ¦lt;/p>

**Kouga** Pegar ou largar. U.U

**Miroku****: #com cara de pateta#** Eu pego, eu pego!

**Shippou** Cadê aquele povo com a nossa comida, hein?

_No meio da rua...._

**Kurama** Então, você pode explicar agora aquela conversa de idiota?

**Rin** Mas aqui, no meio da rua?

**Sango**......................

**Kurama** Sim, qual o problema? _"Se foi o InuYasha que disse alguma atrocidade a meu respeito... ¢??_

**Rin **Affe, ta bom, já que quer ouvir... Eu te chamei de idiota, mas foi em um momento de raiva, eu realmente não acho isso de você. Desculpa. Ta satisfeito?

**Kurama** E posso saber por que você estava com raiva de mim? O.O _"Eu não fiz nada! Não que eu me lembre....."_

**Rin** Por nada. _"Porque você nasceu."_

**Kurama **Uma pessoa não fica com raiva de outra por nada.

**Rin **Ta bem, foi porque você nos deixou plantados naquele dia, lá no porto.

**Kurama **Mas você sabe muito bem que eu jamais deixaria você esperando de propósito, e também não ia deixar você vir naquela sucata! Você deveria saber disso. _"Deveria saber que eu não ia deixar um ser tão frágil viajar em um navio imundo com dois pervertidos, um pirralho doido, um sapo e... bom, a Sango é uma pessoa legal."_

**Sango**_"Eita, eita! Agora ele apelou."_

**Rin **Sei, sei... _"Isso é golpe baixo, muito baixo! Desse jeito eu não consigo ter raiva dele, affe!"_

**Kurama **E você ainda está com raiva de mim?

**Rin** Não. _"Não, não estou, você é uma gracinha, seu nojento! Por que você começa a falar todo meloso, hein?"_

**Sango** Aleluia, o supermercado!! Vamos lá na cantina comer, agora até eu estou com fome!

_Na cantina...._

**Rin **Isso está com cara de bom... **#coloca um rolinho de frango no prato#**

**Kurama **Não tem nenhum valor nutritivo. **#tira o rolinho do prato da Rin#** Esse aqui é bem melhor.

**Rin** Isso é empada de ricota com tomate seco, não tem gosto de nada! ¦lt;/p>

**Kurama **Se você comer a empada eu te deixo comer aquele pedação enorme de bolo super gorduroso na sobremesa. U.U

**Sango** A gente vai levar alguma coisa para os meninos?

**Kurama** Sim, cianureto! ¦lt;/p>

**Sango** Bom, já que cada um pegou sua comida, vamos lá para as mesinhas, não é, gente?

**Rin** Vamos sim. n.n

Enquanto eles se dirigiam às mesas, um grupo de aproximadamente trinta pessoas entra na ala reservada à cantina.

**Menina 1:** AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Sango** Ajudem! A menina foi atingida por um projétil! O.O

**Rin****: #falando só para a Sango ouvir#** Projétil nada! É histerismo mesmo! Essa é uma das idiotas lá da sala. Ela e as outras 29 ficam atrás do Kurama. Olha só ¢??'''''''''''''''''

**Menina 1:** Gennnnnnnnnnnnnnnteim, olhem só quem está aqui, é o Minamino! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

**Rin****: #cochichando para a Sango#** Ta vendo o que eu tenho que agüentar todo dia? E sabe o que é pior? Elas fazem isso na hora da aula também.

**Menina 2: **Que você ta fazendo aqui Minamino?

**Sango** Ele ta surfando, não estão vendo? ¦lt;/p>

**Menina 3:** Nós vamos a um aniversário, aquele que te convidaram, você não quer ir?

**Kurama** Eu não posso, eu... n.n''''''''''''

**Rin** Se quiser, pode ir. U.U Não precisa se preocupar com a gente. _"É muita falta de consideração se você nos deixar aqui no fim do mundo e for para esse aniversário não sei de quem com essas meninas de QI 15!"_

**Kurama** Bem, é que meu carro ficou lá longe.

**Menina 4:** Não se preocupe, a gente te dá carona.

**Kurama****: #olha para a Rin e para a Sango#** E então, vocês esperam eu voltar? _"É que esse aniversário vai ser tão legal..."_

**Sango** A gente espera, não se preocupe, pode ir. _"E vamos esperar muito, pelo que eu estou vendo...."_

**Kurama** Ta bom, tchau!!

Alguns minutos depois, no meio da rua...

**Sango** E então, como a gente volta agora?

**Rin** De busão, é o jeito. Você sabe que o "volto logo" dele é a mesma coisa de "fiquem aí plantados". Eu não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de ir!

**Sango** Mas você disse pra ele que não tinha problema se ele fosse!

**Rin** E você disse que não tinha problema em a gente esperar.

**Sango** Mas eu disse por educação.

**Rin** Eu também!

_No drive-in..._

**InuYasha** Ah, acabou o filme, que droga!

**Shippou** Cadê aqueles três que não chegam, hein?

**Kouga** Sei lá. Ei, vão olhar se o Alcidão ainda está vivo ali dentro daquele bagageiro!

**Miroku****: #Ajudando o Alcidão a sair#** Foi mal, cara.

**Alcidão** Que nada, vocês já estão me fazendo um favor.

**Sango****: #acabando de chegar#** Ei, galera, vamos ter que arranjar outro meio de voltar.

**Kouga** Como assim?

**Rin** O Kurama foi pra uma festa ridícula com umas meninas ridículas e levou a chave do carro com ele. Não sabemos a que horas ele volta.

**InuYasha** Tinha que ser aquele Youko, tinha que ser!! E agora??? Alcidão, você não sabe fazer umas ligações ilegais pra esse carro pegar não?

**Alcidão** Eu sou traficante, não ladrão de carro! ¢??'' Vê se não baixa minha patente! Traficante é sete níveis mais elevado que ladrão de carro lá no morro onde eu moro. U.U

**TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM**

**Rin **É o meu celular, mas eu não conheço esse número.

**Shippou** Atende mesmo assim.

**Rin** Ta bem.

- Alô?

- **#voz muito ameaçadora#** Onde é que você está?

- **#Totalmente paralisada#** E-eu es-tou, bem, eu... **#fazendo sinais para que os outros digam algo#**

**- **Já são duas e meia da manhã. **#Voz mais ameaçadora ainda#**

**- **Não,nãoprecisa se preocupar não, já estamos indo para casa...

- Não, diga onde você está que eu vou buscar.

- Onde nós estamos....? Bom, nós estamos aqui no... **#olha para a placa do drive-in#** em frente ao prédio da helga, na rua Pikachu.

- Estarei já aí. Espere por mim e nem pense em sair daí.

**CLICK **

**Rin** Aí, vocês estavam reclamando da falta de transporte, pois já arranjamos um.

**InuYasha** Graças a Deus! Quem é?

**Rin** O Fluffy!

**Miroku** Ai, meu fígado! T.T O que ele veio fazer AQUI?

**Rin** E você pergunta a mim? Mas é melhor irmos andando, porque eu disse para ele ir nos pegar lá no prédio da Helga, que é bem longinho daqui.

**Alcidão** Ei, e eu?

**Sango** Affe, Alcidão, toma logo esse dinheiro e pega um táxi. A gente já está bem encrencado por hoje, não quero nem saber o que vai acontecer quando chegarmos em casa e...

**InuYasha** PELAMORDEDEUS! **#coloca as mãos na cabeça#**

**Shippou** Que foi?

**InuYasha** Todos nós estamos **#farejando#** impregnados **#farejando#** com o cheiro do Youko! O.O E agora?

**Sango** Agora melou mesmo.....

**InuYasha** Calma, calma! **#Andando de um lado para o outro#** Ali perto do prédio da Helga tem um rio poluído, não tem?

**Shippou** Você por acaso não está sugerindo que.....

**InuYasha** Sim, é a única maneira.

**Rin** E como a gente explica o fato de termos "caído" em um rio poluído? ¦lt;/p>

**InuYasha** Dizemos que assaltantes nos perseguiram e nós tivemos que nos jogar para poder escapar.

_Alguns minutos depois, em frente ao prédio da Helga..._

**Sango **Meu Deus, nem imagino o que devia ter dentro daquele rio poluído, eu estou um trapo! **#tirando uma casca de banana da cabeça#**

**Miroku** Melhor que ter cheiro de Youko.

**InuYasha** Como o Sesshoumaru vem nos buscar?

**Rin** Não perguntei, mas deve ser a pé ou no Ah-Uhn.

Beep Beep!

**Miroku** Carro importado? O.o

**Sesshoumaru****: #abrindo a porta do carro# **Entrem logo!

**Rin** Sesshoumaru-sama, o que está fazendo aqui?

**Sesshoumaru** Cheguei faz algum tempo.

**InuYasha** Algum tempo?

**Sesshoumaru** Sim, querido irmão burro. Montei o que as pessoas agora chamam de média empresa. Tenho uma pequena rede com 15 postos de gasolina. Até que deu pra ganhar um bom dinheiro, comprei essa coisa aqui, um apartamento e mais outros imóveis.

**InuYasha** E você conseguiu isso tudo em tão pouco tempo? O.O

**Sesshoumaru** Sim, afinal, não sou tão incompetente como uns e outros que não conseguem nem levar um boteco para frente.

**InuYasha** O CT não é um boteco, para sua informação!

**Sesshoumaru** Prosseguindo, eu estava lá na Era Feudal quando a anta do Jaken me manda uma carta do Sri Lanka dizendo que havia se perdido de vocês. Então, cheguei à conclusão que eu mesmo deveria vir para cá. Também cheguei à conclusão que vocês estão MUITO fedorentos e que precisam de um banho com urgência. A propósito, InuYasha, vocês estão sujando meu carro, por isso vou ter que trocar o revestimento dos assentos. Não se preocupe, mando a conta para a sua casa. U.U

**InuYasha** O que, você ainda quer que eu pague pelo revestimento dos assentos do seu carro?? Que absurdo! Desse jeito vou a pé!

**Sesshoumaru** Ta bem, pode ir, mas já está sujo, a conta vai vir do mesmo jeito. U.U

**Rin****: #tentando apaziguar os ânimos#** Então, Sesshoumaru-sama, onde você está morando?

**Sesshoumaru** Em um prédio a um quarteirão do de vocês. Tem quatro suítes, você não gostaria de ir morar lá comigo?

**Rin** Bem, é que..... n.n'''''''''

**Sesshoumaru** Tudo bem se não quiser, eu vou ver você todo dia mesmo... mas a mula do meu irmãozinho tem que arranjar um espaço naquele muquifo que ele chama de apartamento para a sua babá dormir. U.U

**Rin** Babá? Pra mim?

**Sesshoumaru** Sim, uma babá muito competente que eu trouxe da Era Feudal, de extrema confiança. Ela vai cuidar de você, quero dizer, te levar para a escola e outras coisas.

**Rin** Mas eu vou para a escola a pé!

**Sesshoumaru** Você ia. Eu comprei um carro para você poder se deslocar mais facilmente.

**Miroku **Carro? Jura? Importado? **#olhinhos brilhantes#** Quer dizer que nós não vamos mais precisar andar de ônibus?

**Sesshoumaru** Vocês vão continuar andando de ônibus, mas a Rin vai de carro, seus burros! ¦lt;/p>

**Rin** Então eu preciso tirar minha carteira de motorista! **#cara muito feliz#**

**InuYasha **Ela quer dizer que vai tirar uma licença para portar armas. U.U

**Rin** ¢??''''

**Sesshoumaru** Na verdade não. Sua babá também é motorista e guarda-costas.

**Rin **E ela vai comigo.... para TODOS os locais?

**Sesshoumaru **Sim.

**Rin** Até para o banheiro?

**Sesshoumaru** Assim também não! ¦lt;/p>

**Rin** T.T _"Adeus, liberdade!"_

**InuYasha** E vai ter que caber esse povo todo na minha casa? Fluffyzito da minha vida, amor do meu coração, caso você não saiba, lá em casa só tem três quartos, então ONDE esse povo vai dormir? ¢??''''''''''

**Sesshoumaru** Esse povo não, sua lesma, é só UMA pessoa!! Eu comprei o apartamento vizinho, irmãozinho lindo e querido, e vou mandar fazer uma reforma e expandir aquele seu galinheiro para que caiba a babá e para que a Rin tenha um quarto só dela. Não sou tão burro quanto você, graças a Kami-sama.

**InuYasha** Ah, vai reformar minha casa de graça? **#cara de vencedor#** Assim é outra história....

**Sesshoumaru** Claro que a parte que lhe cabe, ou seja, sala, cozinha, o seu quarto e o dos seus amigos, vai ser paga por você, eu mando a fatura junto com a conta do revestimento do assento.

**InuYasha** Mas o lobo fedorento não é meu amigo!

**Sesshoumaru** E eu com isso? Depois vocês se estapeiam para ver quem paga a conta, mas com certeza esse alguém não vou ser eu.

**Miroku** Resumindo a história toda, a gente se ferrou porque vai ter que pagar uma reforma, a Rin se ferrou porque não pode mais nem fazer xixi em paz e o Sesshoumaru.... **#fazendo um tremendo esforço para prosseguir com o raciocínio#** .... Ei, o Sesshoumaru só se deu bem, que injustiça é essa??? O.o

**Sesshoumaru** Quietos, chegamos. Rin, amanhã vai começar a reforma e, às sete em ponto, sua babá estará te esperando para te levar à escola.

**Rin** Mas eu posso dirigir meu carro só um pouquinho? Quer dizer, só às vezes.... _"Affe, depois_ _de perder minha liberdade totalmente, não é possível que não posso nem dirigir meu carro!!"_

**Sesshoumaru **Só às vezes.

**Miroku** Ele não quer pagar enterro de nenhum pedestre atropelado nem ser processado pela companhia de energia quando você bater em um poste e deixar metade da cidade sem luz.

**InuYasha** Eu não acredito nisso! A Rin de carro e eu a pé!! ¦lt;/p>

**Kouga** Só espero que a tal reforma não afete meu salário, viu, cara de cachorro gay?

**InuYasha** Não sou caloteiro, idiota!

**Kouga** A operadora de telefonia não acha isso, porque ligaram dizendo que iam cortar sua conta e...

RING RING RING

**Rin:** É o meu! _"Ah não, o que o Kurama quer agora?" _

**Sesshoumaru** Atenda.

**Rin** Não, não se faz necessário... n.n'''''''

**Sesshoumaru****: #voz imperativa#** Atenda!

**Rin** Alô?

**Kurama** Já estou indo te pegar, onde está?

**Rin** A caminho de casa.

**Kurama** Mas eu não disse que ia te buscar? Por que não esperou?

**Rin** Sesshoumaru-sama veio me buscar.

**Kurama** Affe, o que esse inútil ta fazendo aí? _"Que idiota, ele só me atrapalha!! ¢??_

**Rin** Pois é, ele veio morar aqui agora. _"Quando não se precisa você sabe ir me pegar na hora, né, Kurama?"_

**Kurama** Amnahã a gente se vê, então. _"É bom que aquele traste me deixe ver você!"_

**Rin** Tudo bem, amanhã a gente se vê.

**Sesshoumaru** Pronto, chegamos em casa. Rin, daqui a uma semana volto para a Era Feudal, mas vou deixar um representante cuidando das minhas empresas, sempre que quiser dinheiro, fale com ele. Dei ordens para que te capitalizassem sempre que necessário.

**Miroku** Mas você não ia morar aqui de vez?

**Sesshoumaru **Não, idiota, preciso resolver coisas na Era Feudal também. Agora vou ser que nem artista da Globo, vivendo na ponte aérea.

**InuYasha** Menos mal....

**Sesshoumaru** Até amanhã.

**E então? InuYasha vai ter dinheiro para a reforma?? Sesshoumaru vai fazer um estágio na Malhação?? Miroku vai perder-se dentro do Projac? Não perca no próximo capítulo (que já está disponível n.n).**


	20. Cabelo, vestido e jantar!

**Estamos comemorando vinte capítulos!! Para isso, como já disse no capítulo 19, colocamos um post duplo. Para melhorar, este capítulo comemorativo está relativamente grande, comparado com os normais (tem nove páginas, enquanto um tradicional tem três ou quatro). Espero que gostem e que deixem reviews (também gostaria de agradecer por ter chegado à marca de 50 reviews!! o/). Amanhã desejarei Feliz Natal a todos vocês!!**

**Boa leitura!!!**

_No dia seguinte..._

**Rin** Ai ai ai, já começou achegar material de construção, aqui vai ser um inferno...

**Shippou **Não sei porque você está reclamando. O Fluffy falou que você podia ir morar com ele enquanto estivessem reformando. A gente é que vai ter que agüentar a quebradeira aqui. T.T

**InuYasha** Pior que a quebradeira é a conta. Vejam só: o desgarçado do Sesshoumaru encomendou portas de mogno, piso de granito e três banheiras jacuzzi.

**Miroku** E do que você está reclamando? **#olhinhos brilhantes#** Sempre quis ter uma jacuzzi!!

**InuYasha** Eu também, mas o problema é que não tenho dinheiro pra pagar! ¢??''

**DING DONG**

**Rin** É a minha babá! **#cara de desilusão#** Vocês apostam quanto como deve ser a chata da Kikyou ou a doida da Kagura?

**Miroku** Deve ser a Kagura, porque o Fluffy disse que também servia de guarda-costas. Abre logo aí pra gente ver quem é.

**Sango** Deixa que eu abro, deixa que eu abro! _"Espero que não seja a múmia da Kikyou ou uma mulher bonita pro Miroku ficar tentando passar a mão." _**#abre a porta#**

**Babá:** Oiiiiiiiiiiiii! Nossa, que bom rever todos vocês!!! InuYasha, lindinho, como vai? n.n

**Miroku** Affe! Isso daí que é a babá? Pensei que fosse uma mulher bonita!!

**Rin: #cara muito, muito feliz# **Adorei minha babá nova!!! **#olhinhos brilhantes#** Jamais pensei que fosse você, mas que bom que é!!!

**Jakotsu****: #muito feliz também#** Pois é, pois é! Agora temos até um carro para ir rodar no shopping!! E eu não vou ser uma babá chata!!

**Sango **Que bom mesmo _"E que alívio..."_ que é você!!! Agora podemos colocar todas as nossas conversas em dia!!

**Shippou** HAuahuHAuhUAhUHA! O Fluffy é esperto mesmo! Ele pegou uma babá que serve de guarda-costas e que ainda não pode se aproveitar da Rin porque é gay. Sem falar que não é nenhuma mulher bonita, só para não dar o gosto ao InuYasha e ao Miroku! AHuHAuhUAHUHAuHAUhUH! Cara, ele é um gênio!

**Jakotsu** Agora, o Fluffyto disse que eu tinha que te levar para a escola. Vamos logo, vamos!!

**Rin** Vamos, Shippou, vamos inaugurar meu carro novo!!

_Na escola..._

**Helga:** Ei, ei!! Estão querendo falar com você!

**Rin** Quem??

**Helga: **O pessoal do grêmio. Parece que eles querem que você redija um regulamento para os sorteios. Sabe, só para ficar mais formal.

**Rin** ¢??''' Ah, tudo bem, eu redijo. Ah, mas tenho um monte de coisa para te contar! **#dando pulinhos#**

**Helga:** É mesmo??

**Rin** Olha só, ontem Sesshoumaru-sama me deu um carro e ainda me deu uma babá que também é guarda-costas. Eu pensei que fosse uma pessoa otária, mas não, é alguém super legal que eu já conhecia! Não é a felicidade extrema??

**Kurama****: #que estava escondido ouvindo a conversa desde o início# **Ah, então aquele carro é seu? Que bom, pensei que fosse outra coisa... n.n _"Sabe como é, eu vi um mané lá dentro e fiquei meio desconfiado!!"_

**Rin** O que você está fazendo aqui? ¢??''''''''''''''''

**Kurama** Eu estudo aqui! _"Quem era o cara, quem era? Ò.Ó"_

**Rin** ¢??''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **#com muitas veias saltando da testa#**

**Kurama** E quem é a nova babá? Eu conheço?? _"Será que era aquele cara? Ou então não tem babá nenhuma?"_

**Rin** Você não deve conhecer. U.U

**Helga:** Mas diz o nome, você ainda não me disse...

**Rin** É o Jakotsu.

**Kurama** Jakotsu??? O Sesshoumaru contratou um homem para ser sua babá?? Ele endoidou??

**Helga: **É verdade, fica meio estranho...

**Rin** Affe, vocês não estão entendendo!!! O Jakotsu, como posso dizer... Bom, ele não gosta de mulheres, se é que vocês entendem.

**Kurama** O Sesshoumaru não é tão burro quanto eu pensava. U.U _"Menos mal, porque eu já ia fazer essa babá pedir demissão"_

**Rin** A aula vai começar, vamos logo.

_No apartamento..._

**Miroku****: #com uma cara muito romântica#** Sangozinha....

**Sango** NÃO!! Eu NÃO vou te emprestar dinheiro, Miroku! ¢??'''

**Miroku****: #com a voz muito melosa#** Não é isso não... é que eu tava aqui te admirando, sabe, Sango, o seu rosto é tão bonito....

**Sango****: #envergonhada#** Você acha isso mesmo, Miroku? _"Será que agora ele tomou jeito na vida?"_

**Miroku** Acho sim, mas, sabe, acho que você deveria cortar esse seu cabelo... para realçar seu rosto....

**Sango** C-cortar meu cabelo???

**Miroku** É, assim curtinho, que nem o da Rin. Ia ficar tão lindo em você, Sangozinha.... **#cara de idiota#**

**Sango** Ta.. então... eu corto sim, é sempre bom mudar, não é verdade? E, depois de tudo, cabelo cresce... _"Não sou nadinha a favor de cortar meu cabelo, mas como ele ta pedindo assim com tanto amor..."_

**Miroku** Isso, Sangozinha, conheço uma mulher que corta muito bem. Vamos lá, vamos??

**Sango** Ta bem, vamos.

_Algumas horas depois...._

**InuYasha **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Que aberração é essa??? **#faz o sinal da cruz#**

**Sango** Fique sabendo que meu novo penteado está muito fashion, não é, Miroku?

**Miroku **É sim!! Lindo, lindo!

**Shippou****: #que está acabando de chegar da escola#** Quem te atropelou, Sango?? Quem foi, quem foi???

**Rin****: #Estressada#** Aff, não sejam idiotas! O corte ficou bom!

**Sango** Ta vendo, só vocês dois que acharam feio, seus ridículos!!!

**Rin** Mudando de assunto**... #Joga um papel em cima da Sango#** toma aqui, você ganhou aquele jantar. Vai ser amanhã.

**Sango** E você está estressada só porque eu ganhei? Se você quiser ir, eu te dou o meu prêmio...

**Shippou** Não pode dar seu prêmio para outra pessoa, é intransferível. Por que vocês acham que ela está tão indignada assim?

**InuYasha** É, por quê?

**Shippou** Porque ela ganhou o jantar com o Zé Bonitinho e procurou alguém pra dar o prêmio, mas não podia, hauhauahuahauhauh!

**Rin** Affe, esse maldito regulamento! Quem escreveu essa coisa idiota?

**Shippou** Você, não lembra não?

**Rin: **¢??''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**InuYasha:** HAuahuhauHAuHAUh! Que patético! Enfim, amanhã vamos economizar alguma comida, já que vocês vão jantar fora....

**Rin** Quem disse que eu vou? ¦lt;/p>

**Shippou** O regulamento. U.U

**Rin** T.T Quero saber como tive o azar de ganhar isso, affe!

**Miroku** Você comprou cupons, não comprou? Então pronto, só pelo ato de comprar você já tinha chances de ganhar.

**Rin** O pior é isso, eu só comprei dois!!

**Shippou** Mentira!

**Rin****: #agarrando Shippou pelos cabelos#** Você está me chamando de mentirosa, seu pirralho?

**Shippou **Não, não!! Só queria dizer que acharam quatrocentos cupons com o seu nome... ai, meu cabelo! Mas não foi você que comprou não, quer dizer, não que você não tivesse vontade, não tinha era dinheiro mesmo.... AI, AI, ta bom, retiro o que disse, mas me solta!!!! T.T

**Rin** E agora, Sango?? Vou ter que ir para este jantar!! E eu nem tenho roupa!

**InuYasha** Nem vem que não vou te dar roupa nova! Você já tem um monte de roupas que o Fluffy te dá!

**Sango** Mas mesmo assim, ela precisa de uma nova! E eu também, por sinal....

**Rin** InuYasha, seu idiota, não preciso do seu dinheiro. Vou ligar para o Sesshoumaru-sama e pedir a verba, ele não vai negar.

**Miroku** Não vai negar até saber que você quer esse dinheiro pra ir jantar com o Kurama Youko. U.U

**Rin** **#Discando o número#** Alô? Gostaria de falar com o Sesshoumaru-sama. Ah, ele já voltou à Era Feudal? Só volta para a noite de Natal? Ah... bom, mas aqui é a Rin, eu estava precisando de um dinheiro.... Ah, você vai passar para o encarregado? Tudo bem.

**Encarregado:** Sim?

**Rin** Oi, eu sou a Rin... Sesshoumaru-sama falou que quando precisasse de dinheiro falasse com você. Agora estou precisando comprar dois vestidos para as confraternizações de Natal, você poderia me dar o dinheiro necessário?

**Encarregado:** Quanto seria, mais ou menos?

**Rin** Ahn.. pera um pouco. **#tapa o telefone#** Jakotsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! De quanto a gente precisa para comprar dois vestidos naquelas lojas de grife, hein?

**Jakotsu** Huuumm, acho que de uns quatro mil, mas pede cinco que é pros acessórios e pra maquiagem.

**Rin****: #voltando ao telefone#** Precisamos de uns cinco mil. U.U

**InuYasha** O.O Affe, com cinco mil eu pagava um monte de contas! E vocês vão gastar com besteiras!

**Encarregado:** Pode vir pegar aqui.

**Rin** Está bem, muito obrigada. **#desliga#** Jakotsu, você vai ajudar a gente a escolher os vestidos, né?? **#olhos brilhantes#**

**Jakotsu** Vou sim, e vou fazer a maquiagem também! **#olhos brilhantes#**

**Miroku****: #muito fulo com o desperdício de dinheiro#** Affe! Confraternização de Natal, essa daí foi esfarrapada demais! E o desgraçado do Fluffy, que faz a gente pagar até pelo ar que respira dentro do carro dele, ainda fica dando dinheiro fácil pra essas daí gastarem com besteira!

_Na empresa do Fluffy...._

**Rin** Vim pegar um dinheiro, com quem eu falo?

**Secretária:** Pode entrar naquele escritório ali.

**Rin****: #entrando na sala#** Boa tarde. Vim pegar aquele dinheiro que pedi hoje pelo telefone.

**Bankotsu** Ah sim, claro. Aqui está. Você não quer sentar? Tomar um cafezinho?

**Rin** Não, obrigada, tenho que sair para fazer umas compras...

**Bankotsu** Se quiser eu te levo.

**Rin** Não, já tenho motorista, obrigada. **#Sai e bate a porta na cara do Bankotsu#**

_Mais tarde, a caminho do shopping..._

**Sango** Cinco mil, cinco mil! Nunca peguei em tanto dinheiro na vida!!

**Jakotsu **Nós vamos ver as melhores lojas do shopping, preparem-se!!

**Rin** Ai, ai, eu quero um vestido bem bonito! **#olhos brilhantes#** Não porque eu vou jantar com aquele ser, óbvio, mas sim porque é meu presente de Natal já....

**Jakotsu****: #estacionando o carro# **Vamos!

_Vinte minutos depois, em uma loja...._

**Vendedora:** Este vestido está...

**Jakotsu** Está uma droga em você, Sango, parece uma Barbie. Ridículo!

**Vendedora:** ¢??''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Rin** Olha essa roupa! Ta feia, né?

**Vendedora: **Não, está...

**Jakotsu** Horrível. H-O-R-R-I-V-E-L. Amarelo não fica bem em você.

**Vendedora: #amaldiçoando mentalmente o Jakotsu#** Então, vão levar alguma coisa?

**Rin** Não, muito obrigada, vamos olhar em outra loja.

_Algumas horas e catorze lojas depois..._

**Sango** Esse aqui ficou bem, não foi? **#aponta para o lindo vestido roxo de tecido vaporoso que estava usando#**

**Rin **Esse aí ficou bom, muito bom mesmo!

**Jakotsu** Vamos ficar com esse aí!!! E você, já se decidiu?

**Rin **Acho que vou ficar com aquele acetinado cor bronze com umas estampas bem fininhas...

**Jakotsu** Aquele ficou ótimo, embora eu prefira o vermelho com o decotão nas costas, mas enfim... paguem a conta e vamos comprar os sapatos e as bolsas.

_Mais duas horas depois, no carro..._

**Rin** Meu Deus do céu, eu estou morta! Andei demais!

**Sango** Mas pelo menos valeu a pena! Olha como meu vestido é lindo, gente!

**Jakotsu** Com os vestidos e a maquiagem vocês vão ficar inacreditáveis!

**Rin** Valeu por ajudar a gente, Jakotsu!!

_No apartamento..._

**Miroku** Lá ri lá ri lá ri lá.... Tenho muito dinheiro! **#Beija as notinhas#**

**Shippou** E posso saber onde que você arranjou esse dinheiro todo, seu inútil? ¦lt;/p>

**Miroku** Vendi o cabelo da Sango, pagaram uma nota preta por ele!! **#Olhinhos brilhantes#**

**Sango****: #acabando de chegar#** O QUE? SEU DESGRAÇADO IDIOTA!!!

**Rin**** e Jakotsu: #segurando a Sango antes que ela jogue o Miroku pela janela#** Calma, calma!!

**Sango** CALMA NADA, ESSE DESGRAÇADO ME ILUDIU, EU CRENTE QUE ELE ESTAVA QUERENDO QUE EU MUDASSE O VISUAL PORQUE GOSTAVA DE MIM, MAS NÃO, ELE VENDEU MEU LINDO CABELO!!

**Miroku **Calma, Sangozinha, eu gosto de você, mas também gosto do dinheiro e... AI!!

**SOC TUM POF PAM PEC!**

**Kouga** Nem vem que não vou te levar pro hospital não, viu?

**InuYasha** Também não vou comprar gelo pros seus hematomas, nós já temos muitas despesas aqui nesta casa!

**Shippou** Eu acho muito bem feito você ter apanhado.

**Jakotsu** Eu também.

**Miroku** Bando de amigos da onça! Quando é pra assistir aos vídeos pornô que eu aluguei do Kouga todo mundo me trata bem, né?

**Rin** O que? Vídeo pornô? Onde? Preciso confiscar, isso é anti-pedagógico!!!

**Kouga** Miroku, se ela tocar fogo na minha coleção você que vai pagar!!

**Miroku** Affe, tudo eu, tudo eu! Já não me bastam os assentos do carro do Fluffy e ainda vou ter que pagar isso também? ¦lt;/p>

**Kouga **Quem mandou ter a boca grande? ¦lt;/p>

**Sango** Que vergonha, vocês todos! Vou dormir antes que eu espanque mais alguém. U.U'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Miroku****: #rezando# **Obrigado por ela não me ter matado, Kami-Sama....

_No quarto da Rin..._

**Rin** _"Ai meu pai do céu, como é que eu vou pra esse negócio amanhã? Com que cara eu vou ficar lá? ¢??_

Trim! Trim!

**Rin** _"Essa não, é o Kurama, não quero falar com ele!!"_ **#atende o telefone#** Não estou em casa no momento. Deixe sua mensagem depois do "pi". Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Kurama**Eu sei que você está ouvindo. Amanhã passo às nove para te pegar, tudo bem?

**Rin** O CT é vizinho à minha casa, Kurama! ¦lt;/p>

**Kurama** Enfim, amanhã te vejo. Boa noite.

**Rin** Boa noite.

**Sango** Era ele?

**Rin** Era.

**Sango** E aí?

**Rin** E aí o que?

**Sango** ¢??'''Esse chove não molha de vocês, como é que anda?

**Rin** Não anda. U.U

**Sango** Porque você é lerda! Se falasse com ele...

**Rin** Nem em sonho!

**Sango** Amanhã mesmo você vai lá falar com ele.

**Rin** Endoidou?

**Sango** Se não falar, eu falo!

**Rin** Você não pode falar, o seu jantar vai ser em outro restaurante.

**Sango****: #Pegando o telefone#** Já ouviu falar desse aparelhinho aqui?

**Rin****: #desesperada# **N-não, Sango, você não faria isso!

**Sango** Faria sim!

**Rin** Você não sabe o telefone dele!!

**Sango** Não, mas o celular é seu, deve ter na agenda... **#procura na agenda#**

**Rin****: #mais desesperada que antes#** Não, você não vai falar...

**Sango** Só não falo se você falar...

**Rin** Ta bom, ta bom eu falo. Amanhã eu falo tudo, certo, mas por favor não... AHHH!!

**Sango****: #Ao telefone#** Oi, Kurama, tudo bem? Ah, não é nada não, é só pra avisar que amanhã a Rin vai te falar uma coisa muito importante, ta? Tchau! **#desliga#**

**Rin** Você endoidou, Sango??

**Sango **Eu não, só falei a verdade, pelo menos agora ele estará preparado.

**Rin** Ta, boa noite!!

**Sango** Boa noite!

_No dia seguinte..._

**Rin** AHHHHH!! Socorro!! Aconteceu uma tragédia aqui!!

**Sango** Que foi??

**Rin** Meu vestido encolheu com a lavagem, olha só, mal consigo respirar, está apertadíssimo!!

**Shippou** Encolheu nada, sua gorda, isso foi aquela pizza que você comeu anteontem e.... AI, NÃO ME BATA!!

**Jakotsu** Affe, não fazem mais vestidos de grife como antigamente! Enfim, é só você não comer muito e não fazer movimentos bruscos.

**Rin****: #quase sem conseguir respirar dentro do vestido super apertado#** Ta bom, mas já está na hora, né? Sango, vamos, já está na hora!!

**Sango** Ainda bem que meu vestido não encolheu... Jakotsu, você vai me deixar lá no restaurante?

**Jakotsu** Vou sim.

**Sango**Como vou saber qual é o Koji?

**Rin **É o mais bonito que tiver lá.

**Jakotsu** Vamos, vamos, quero ver o Koji!!! **#olhinhos brilhantes#**

Sango e Jakotsu saíram rumo ao restaurante. Enquanto isso, Rin tentava acostumar-se ao seu vestido ultra apertado.

**Miroku** O CT já está preparado para o jantar.

**Rin** Tudo bem, vou descer.

DING DONG

**InuYasha **Affe, vai logo abrir, é o Zé Bonitinho.

**Rin****: #andando com muita dificuldade e abrindo a porta#** Oi.

**Kurama** Oi. n.n Nossa, como você ta linda!!

**Rin****: #Se sentindo muito mal com aquele vestido tão colado#** Ahn.. obrigada. Vamos?

**Kurama****: #Tomando o braço da Rin# **Vamos sim. n.n

_No restaurante..._

**Koji** Oi, você que é a senhorita Sango?

**Sango****: #muito vermelha#** Sou eu sim.

**Koji** Nossos lugares estão reservados. Venha comigo, a mesa é bem ali.

Depois que eles sentaram e pediram o prato, começaram a conversar de maneira muito satisfatória. Enquanto para a Sango as coisas iam muito bem, para a sua amiga Rin a situação estava preta.

_No CT..._

**Kurama** Nós queremos este kit aqui com sanduíche grande, batata frita grande e refrigerante grande, garçom.

**InuYasha****: #muito fulo#** Mais alguma coisa? ¦lt;/p>

**Rin** Ahn, Kurama, sabe como é, eu estava pensando em pedir uma coisa mais leve. _"Se eu comer isso tudo o vestido vai rasgar!!!"_

**Kurama** Ah! Hoje eu não vou te obrigar a comer coisas saudáveis. Pode comer o sanduíche, eu sei que você gosta. _"O que você tem pra me dizer? Parece nervosa..."_

**Rin** Não, não, mas eu quero adotar um estilo de vida saudável.... _"O vestido vai rasgar!! T.T"_

**Kurama** Mas é só por hoje! Vai comer sim e pronto!

_Meia hora depois, no CT lotado..._

**Kurama** Vamos dançar?

**Rin** Vamos... _"Meu Deus, eu sinto que isso vai estourar, mal consigo respirar..."_

**Kurama****: #Agarrando a cintura da Rin para poderem dançar#** O que era mesmo que você queria me falar? _"Quero saber..."_

**Rin****: #Sem poder respirar e arfando bastante# **Eu, eu... **#dá um espasmo#** _"Eu não consigo respirar, socorro!!"_

**Kurama **Algum problema? _"O que ela tem pra me dizer é tão grave assim que ela nem consegue falar?? Será que ela também me ama??"_

**Rin****: #Se soltando do Kurama e desesperada porque não consegue respirar#** Eu.. eu não....

**Kurama** Você não quer mais falar, é isso??

**Rin****: #Totalmente desesperada e pulando feito louca no meio do salão do CT#** Eu quero... eu quero...

**Kurama****: #Preocupado#** O que é que você quer??

**Rin****: #Vira de costas pra ele e aponta para o zíper# Eu**... quero... tira... isso... de mim!! _"Ai, vou morrer, vou morrer, que vergonha!!!"_

**Miroku****: #Chocado#** Rin, minha filha, que é isso, essa é a primeira vez que você sai com o rapaz e já está desse jeito!!

**Rin****: #Puxando o Kurama pela mão e o levando em direção ao banheiro#** Rápido!!

**Kurama****: #Desorientado#** O que é???

**InuYasha** Meu Deus, o mundo está perdido mesmo!! O que ela quer ir fazer com ele nesse banheiro??

**Rin****: #abrindo a porta do banheiro feminino e pulando como louca, apontando pro zíper do vestido# **Tira... essa... coisa... ta.... me... matando... sem...ar!!

**Kurama **Não ouvi o que você quer dizer...

**Rin****: #Roxa pela falta de ar#** ARRANCA LOGO ESSA PORCARIA DESSE VESTIDO ANTES QUE EU MORRA!!!

_Do lado de fora..._

**Miroku****: #Ouvindo os gritos# **Meu Deus, nunca pensei que a Rin fosse tão apressada! O.O

**InuYasha** Ainda bem que o Sesshoumaru não está aqui para ver isso! O.O

_No banheiro..._

**Rin****: #quase desmaiando#** TIRA LOGO ESSE VESTIDO, SEU LERDO!!

**Kurama** O vestido ta te sufocando!! Agora eu entendi!! Cadê o zíper, cadê??

**InuYasha****: #abrindo a porta do banheiro para ver que gritaria era aquela#** Que ta acontecendo aí??

**Kurama****: #Fechando e trancando a porta na cara do InuYasha#** Sai daí, seu mané!! Ah, achei o zíper!! Mas não abre!! Emperrou!! E agora???

**Rin****: #Não agüentando mais#** Ras-rasga!

**InuYasha****: #Gritando do lado de fora# **Abram ou eu arrombo!!!

**Kurama****: #Rasgando um pouco o vestido na lateral para a Rin poder respirar#** CALA A BOCA, NÃO ATRAPALHA AQUI!!!

**Rin****: #Já respirando normalmente#** Ai... muito obrigada mesmo, achei que fosse morrer.

**Kurama **Você está bem mesmo? De verdade? Quer que eu te leve a um médico?

**Rin** Não precisa não, mas você pode me emprestar a parte de cima do seu paletó? È que eu não posso sair com esse vestido rasgado...

**Kurama**Claro, tudo bem.

**Rin****: #Pegando o paletó e entrando em um dos boxes do banheiro#** Vou me trocar aqui. Espera um instante.

**Kurama** E a coisa que você tinha pra me dizer?

**Rin****: #Gelando#** Ah, sim, te digo na saída.

_Já fora do banheiro..._

**InuYasha **Vamos logo explicando que escândalo foi esse!!

**Miroku** É isso mesmo, todo mundo ouviu a gritaria! Que pouca vergonha é essa?

**Rin****: #Muito vermelha#** Não é nada do que a mente poluída de vocês está pensando! O vestido estava me matando sem ar e eu não conseguia tirá-lo, então fui ao banheiro e pedi **#mais vermelha ainda#** para o Kurama rasgar um pouco, para que eu pudesse respirar.

**Kurama** Foi isso mesmo. U.U

**Kouga **Sei não, isso aí ainda parece muito suspeito... A propósito, por que você está com o paletó dele?

**Rin** Já disse, porque o vestido está rasgado! ¦lt;/p>

**Shippou** Affe, pessoal desesperado, não espera nem abrir o zíper, vai logo rasgando e AI!! Affe, você já me bateu umas três vezes hoje!! ¦lt;/p>

**Rin** Pra você deixar de ser otário! E vocês, vejam se não espalham a conversa por aí, basta a vergonha que eu já passei....

**Miroku **Não se preocupe, a única que espalha fofocas por aí é sua amiga Helga e AI! Nossa, você está muito violenta hoje! Por que não desconta sua raiva no Zé Bonitinho?

**Kurama**: ¢??'' Rin, vamos lá pra fora pra você me dizer o que estava querendo.

**Rin****: #Pensando em uma desculpa bem esfarrapada#** Ah, vamos...

_Lá fora..._

**Kurama** Então...?

**Rin **Sabe aquele teu CD? Pois é, eu quebrei, desculpa mesmo, se quiser te compro um novo... _"Essa desculpa parece boa mesmo!!"_

**Kurama** Ah, não tem problema não. n.n _"Affe, era só isso?"_

**Rin** Então eu vou subindo... Caso eu não te veja amanhã, Feliz Natal.

**Kurama** Não, amanhã eu dou uma passada rápida por aqui. Até amanhã.

**Rin** Até!!! EI!!!

**Kurama** O que?

**Rin** O Shippou disseu que acharam quatrocentos cupons com meu nome, você ta sabendo disso?

**Kurama** Fui eu que comprei os quatrocentos cupons e coloquei no seu nome... Até amanhã!!

**Rin** Até amanhã de novo!! _"Agora ta explicado."_

_Algumas horas depois, no apartamento..._

**Sango** Gente, o tal de Koji Nobunaga é mesmo um amor!! Ele puxou a cadeira para eu sentar!! É super educado, inteligente, joga no time de tênis e fala quatro línguas. Fiquei muito amiga dele. Amanhã ele até disse que dava um pulinho aqui para desejar Feliz Natal.

**Miroku** Affe, Zé Bonitinho II agora... Esse menino é perfeito!

**Sango** É mesmo! A noite de hoje foi tão maravilhosa!!

**Kouga** A Rin também achou a noite maravilhosa, não foi? ¦lt;/p>

**Rin** Seu pervertido...

**InuYasha **Já são 11 da noite, vamos dormir, que amanhã temos que acordar cedo para preparar nossa ceia natalina!!

**Shippou** Ai,e vai ter ceia? Do jeito que você é mão de vaca pensei que fôssemos passar a pão e água. U.U

Enquanto o InuYasha dava uns tapas no Shippou e a Rin contava à Sango e ao Jakotsu o mico que ela pagou, Kouga e Miroku foram dormir, afinal, amanhã será a véspera de Natal.

**O InuYasha vai comprar o peru da ceia na liquidação ou o Fluffy que vai patrocinar o jantar? Será que alguém vai ganhar presente? Descubra amanhã, num especial de Natal muito doido dessa fic mais doida ainda!!! XD**

I


	21. Um bom começo de ano para todos

**Tudo bem, eu sei que sou irresponsável e demorei um século para postar o novo capítulo. Também peço desculpas por não ter colocado o especial de Natal online. Estou muito envergonhada. Bem, acho que, daqui em diante, vou demorar um pouco mais para postar (minhas aulas já começam dia 21), mas, mesmo assim, não vai demorar tanto quanto no ano passado, afinal o primeiro semestre da faculdade é bem light (ou pelo menos dizem que é). Desculpem, também, a falta de mais emoticons na fic, isso é culpa do FanFiction. Net, que desestrutura toda a minha formatação. É só isso por hoje, espero merecer pelo menos alguma review, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem postar!**

**Tchauzinho**** e até a próxima!**

**

* * *

**

Passarem-se algumas semanas desde a última vez que vimos nossos amigos. Nada de anormal aconteceu (a não ser o fato de todos terem comido frango assado de padaria em vez de peru na ceia de Natal, mas isso é irrelevante). Agora, no apartamento...

**InuYasha** Já é o terceiro cheque que volta essa semana! O maldito do Fluffy com essa reforma...

**Miroku** Pô, mas a casa vai ficar irada, parecendo coisa de cinema!

**InuYasha** Ah, vai sim, mas se nós não conseguirmos pagar vamos morar é na cadeia, isso sim!

**DING DONG!**

**Jakotsu** Deve ser mais um cobrador ou outro cheque voltando, vai logo, InuYasha! U.U

**InuYasha**Mas vou mesmo... vou me esconder, isso sim! FUI!

**Sango** Affe, deixa que eu vou ver quem é!

Era apenas o carteiro, entregando alguns envelopes.

**Sango**InuYasha, pode vir aqui, agora! Nossa conta de luz deu quatrocentos paus, a de água, duzentos e a de telefone deu... MIL DUZENTOS E CINQUENTA? O.O

**Kouga** Como a conta de água dá tanto assim, se o cara de cachorro nem toma banho?

**Miroku** E agora? E quem é que ta usando tanto esse telefone que...

**DING DONG**

**InuYasha** Campainha gasta energia**? olhando para a conta, incrédulo** Se gastar, temos que desinstalar agora!

**Miroku** E se for outro cobrador? O.O

**InuYasha** Se esconde, Miroku!

**Sango** Affe, vocês dois são muito inúteis mesmo! Deixa que eu vou DE NOVO! �� ** muito P da vida**

**Kurama** Oi, Sango! n.n

**Sango****: estressada **Espera aí que eu vou chamar!

**Kurama** Não, não, eu hoje não vim para falar com a Rin, quer dizer, também vim para falar com ela, lógico, mas meu objetivo principal é outro. Cadê o Miroku?

**Jakotsu** Escondido ali embaixo da mesa, sabe como é, faz umas duas semanas que os cobradores estão enchendo nosso saco aqui, então eles vivem escondidos. U.U

**Kurama****: indo até a mesa e puxando Miroku pela gola da camisa** Miroku, preciso falar um instante com você.

**Miroku** Ih, não vem não que eu sou espada, hein! Sempre desconfiei de você mesmo, bem que o povo fala que você e o Hiei têm um caso...

**Kurama****: dando "pequenas" pancadas no Miroku** NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO, IDIOTA, NÃO ESTOU DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ, POR ACASO TÁ BÊBADO?

**Shippou** Esqueci que ele só tem olhos para o Hiei...

**SOC TOW PUM...**

**Shippou**Ai, e agora eu só tenho olhos para aquela linda bolsa de gelo... X.X

**Kouga**Depois dessa surra você devia agradecer por ainda ter olhos... ��

**Kurama****: Mostrando algo para o Miroku** Você sabe o que é isso?

**Miroku** Um papel?

**Kurama****: muito indignado** Não, seu idiota, uma multa de trânsito por excesso de velocidade.

**Miroku** Quem mandou ser irresponsável? U.U

**Kurama** Isso foi porque eu estava tendo que fugir da polícia por causa daquele tal de Alcidão, seu amigo delinqüente! Como o amigo era seu e a culpa é sua, pague a multa!

**Miroku** Agora mais essa! Primeiro o Sesshoumaru, agora você também? Estão me achando com cara de banco, por acaso?

**Sango** Claro que não, o banco tem dinheiro. U.U

**Kurama****: entrega o boleto de pagamento para o Miroku** Vence dia 30, hein? Vê se não esquece de pagar, senão você vai ver... ��

**InuYasha****: analisando a conta telefônica** RIN! Quantas ligações para celular você fez? Aqui tem uma chamada de quatro horas e vinte minutos! De quem é esse número? Quem foi que ligou tanto pra ele? E quem ta usando o tele sexo?

**Sango****: Olhando a conta** Hum, o celular e esse número aí são do Kurama, mas as ligações pro tele sexo devem ser do Miroku! ��'''''''''''

**Rin****: Entrando na sala** Que gritaria é essa aqui, hein?

**InuYasha** GRITARIA? NÃO TEM NINGUÉM GRITANDO AQUI! E VOCÊ ESTÁ GASTANDO MUITO TELEFONE COM ESTE LEPROSO **aponta para o Kurama,** VÊ SE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ LIGA A COBRAR, PELO MENOS, OLHA AQUI, UMA CHAMADA DE QUATRO HORAS, FORA OS CELULARES!

**Sango** Ta, InuYasha, a Rin ligou muito, mas olha só, todas as ligações dela, juntas, dão 200 libras, enquanto as do Miroku dão 800!

**Miroku** Nem olhem pra mim desse jeito não, hein, que eu não vou pagar! Já me basta a multa por excesso de velocidade...

**InuYasha** VAI PAGAR SIM E ACABOU! Pode passar os oitocentinhos pra c�! Quanto à conta da Rin, vamos tirar da mesada dela e...

**Rin** Vocês não podem fazer isso, vou falar pro Sesshoumaru-sama!

**Miroku** Pode falar, mas ele não vai ficar feliz em pagar sua conta telefônica quando souber pra quem você tava ligando!

**Rin**T.T

**Kurama** Seu mercenário! **Dá as duzentas libras ao InuYasha** Pode deixar, Rin, que agora eu ligo pra você, já que você vive com estes dois mão-de-vacas!

**InuYasha** E é bom pagar mesmo! **arranca o dinheiro das mãos do Kurama e vai ver se não é falsificado**.

**Kurama** Quer ir tomar sorvete, Rin?

**Rin** Tudo bem, eu vou... a gente pode chamar a Sango? A pobrezinha está tão estressada aqui...

**Kurama** Ta, vamos também, Sango. "_Pelo menos ela é civilizada_."

**Shippou** Por que a gente não chama o Shippou também? Ele é tão legal e...

Os três saem e batem a porta na cara do Shippou.

**Shippou** Obrigado por me ouvirem! ��

**DING DONG!**

**Kouga** Eu vou, eu vou! **muito feliz**

**InuYasha** Vou me esconder de novo, que coisa mais chata...

**Kagome** KOUGA! Que bom ver você! **Abraça o Kouga** Jakotsu, você também faz muita falta! **Abraça o Jakotsu** Cadê o resto do povo?

**Jakotsu** O InuYasha e o Miroku estão ali escondidos, pensando que é mais um cobrador, o Shippou está se recuperando da surra que levou do Kurama e a Sango e a Rin saíram.

**InuYasha** Kagome? O.O O que você veio fazer aqui?

**Kagome** Vim de férias, não te contaram não?

**InuYasha** Não... mas quanto tempo vão ser as suas férias?

**Kagome**Um mês, acho...

**InuYasha****: parecendo tenso **Kagome, preciso... te perguntar uma coisa.

**Kagome** Fala. "_Ai, meu Deus, ele vai pedir pra namorar comigo, depois de tanto tempo_!"

**InuYasha** Eu preciso saber...se.. você...

**Kagome** Se eu... _"Se eu te amo? Claro que amo!"_

**InuYasha** Ta bom, vou falar! Kagome, eu preciso saber se você come muito, porque o supermercado daqui já está dando uma nota, e passar mais um mês alimentando outro monstrinho devorador de comida não d�!

**Kagome** Era isso?

**InuYasha****: com cara de idiota** Era.

**Kagome** SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! Kouga, Jakotsu, vamos lanchar por aí, eu pago! Deixa esses inúteis idiotas e cretinos aí, sozinhos! ��

**Kouga**Com prazer, Kagomezinha! **Olhinhos brilhantes**

_Alguns minutos depois..._

**InuYasha** Então é assim... Miroku, vamos fazer nosso supermercado!

**Miroku** Vamos alimentar uma boca a mais mesmo?

**InuYasha** Sim, cortemos os supérfluos.

_Na hora do almoço, quando todos já estão em casa..._

**Kouga** Cadê o almoço?

**Miroku** Ta aí. **Aponta para um monte de salada**

**Sango** Isso? ��

**InuYasha** Sim, agora todos seremos vegetarianos, pois a carne está muito cara. Vais ser o seguinte, cada um só tem direito a um ovo, um copo de leite e meia fatia de muzzarela por dia. O almoço é à vontade.

**Kagome** Também, ninguém vai querer salada mesmo... �� InuYasha, você é patético.

**Rin** Resumindo, vamos passar fome!

**Shippou** E agora, o que será de mim? Não como salada!

**Rin** Nem eu!

**InuYasha** Ótimo, assim sobra mais comida para mim e para o Miroku! **Começam a devorar a salada e não deixam nem uma folhinha para contar história**

**Sango** Affe, vou fritar um ovo... ��

**Miroku** Vale lembrar que a manteiga também está racionada, viu? Uma colher de chá pra cada um, isso por dia. U.U

**Rin** Pelo amor de Deus, o que mais não está racionado aqui nesta casa?

**InuYasha** Água. Isso pra beber, porque, daqui em diante, cada um só tem dois minutos para tomar banho e ninguém pode ligar aparelhos elétricos depois das oito da noite, que é o horário de pico. U.U E são só dois banhos por dia. Os secadores e ar-condicionados estão confiscados. Todos dormirão na sala, juntos, assim economizamos ventilador, colocamos só um pra todo mundo.

**Kagome** Eu vou comer fora!

**Rin** Eu também faria isso, mas Sesshoumaru-sama ainda não deu meu cartão de credito, então tenho que ficar por aqui mesmo.

**Jakotsu** Vou pegar o dinheiro que me resta e pedir uma pizza! ��

**Miroku** Pois ligue do celular, porque o telefone da sala, como todos os outros, só recebe ligações, não liga. Medida preventiva. U.U

Enquanto Jakotsu ligava para o disk pizza, o restante dos moradores dicscutia as novas medidas de racionamento implantadas por InuYasha.

**Kagome** Que absurdo! Jamais pensei que ele fosse tão mão de vaca!

**Rin** Quero saber como vou sobreviver comendo só isso.

**Miroku** Vocês não viviam de dieta? Pois então... Agora todos ajudarão vocês na dieta! U.U

**DING DONG!**

**Jakotsu** É a pizza, é a pizza! Eu vou comer sozinho, nem adianta virem pedir pedaço!

**Jakotsu****: Abrindo a porta** Ah... **cara desapontada** Pode entrar...

**Kurama** Oi, gente!

**Miroku** De novo? Se for outra multa, eu não vou pagar!

**Kurama** Não é nada com você, Miroku! Vim só trazer um presente para a Rin. **mostra o cacto que está segurando**

**Rin** Um cacto? Pra mim?

**Kurama**É sim. É uma planta ntiva do Makai. Quando estiver maduro, vai dar flores muito cheirosas, que são até medicinais. Vai ser muito útil, acredite!

**Rin** Ai, muito obrigada, que lindo! _"Esse cacto é horroroso, mas tudo bem..."_

**Shippou** Ele é comestível? **olhar malicioso**

**Kurama** Não, ele é altamente venenoso. Se comer, vai ficar com inflamações gravíssimas na boca e na língua. Pode dar ao InuYasha no café da manhã.

**Shippou** Eu não queria mesmo...

**Kurama** Ta, Rin, era só isso mesmo. Agora preciso ir, tenho que resolver umas coisas... Mais tarde eu te ligo.

**Rin**Tudo bem, tchau! _"E eu que ainda tinha esperanças de que ele me chamasse para almoçar... T.T_"

**Sango****: estressadíssima** Saiam daqui, agora! Circulem, circulem! Resolvi fazer uma faxina geral nessa casa para enganar a fome e não quero vocês por aqui atrapalhando. Fora, fora!

Todos, temendo levarem uma vassourada, saíram e só voltaram à noitinha.

**InuYasha** Nossa, está um brinco mesmo, Sango!

**Miroku** Já economizamos o dinheiro da faxineira essa semana!

**Kagome** A Sango é sempre muito competente. Pessoal, tive uma idéia! Vamos todos àquele novo clube noturno hoje?

**Sango** Eu vou!

**Jakotsu** Eu até que iria, mas gastei meu último centavo com a pizza...

**Kouga** Eu to sem dinheiro desde que a chata da Rin queimou meus vídeos pornô, que eu alugava para o Miroku. Como o cara de cachorro me paga uma miséria, no fim do mês fico sem nada.

**Shippou** To mais liso que o chão que a Sango encerou...

**Rin** Eu tenho um dinheiro guardado, acho que dá para ir!

**InuYasha** Bando de desocupadas! Podendo usar o dinheiro para ajudarem a pagar as contas! Mas não, preferem cair na farra!

**Kagome** InuYasha, as contas são suas!

**Miroku** E vocês vão de que? O Zé Bonitinho falou que ia sair pra resolver não sei o que lá...

**Sango** Vamos de táxi.

**Kagome****: gritando bem alto, para o InuYasha ouvir** É, nós não estamos devendo para a metade do mundo e podemos nos dar esse luxo!

* * *

**O que irá acontecer na festa? InuYasha vai ter um treco por falta de carboidratos na dieta? Sesshoumaru vai para a Ilha de Caras? Kurama vai montar uma estufa? Alcidão vai aparecer no Linha Direta? Miroku vai virar o maior golpista do mundo? Descubram no próximo capítulo!**


End file.
